Zero Series: The Syndicate Saga
by Tooniverse
Summary: A new villain has arisen and has teamed up with villains from other worlds to takeover their earths. However, several unlikely heroes team up for the first time and stand in the way of this threat. Will our favorite characters save the day, or will it all be in vain. Join the story and find out. A Xover of Disney, CN, and Nick. *Update* Due to projects and finals, hiatus till June.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cartoons or movies I may use or show in this story. Thank you.

Ch.1 Finding Splash

Deep underwater in the Great Barrier Reef, a familiar little clownfish was swimming around the reef. He had one fin smaller than the other and had orange eyes. Nemo seemed to be looking for someone. Behind some coral was Squirt, who was watching Nemo. "Squirt…come out, come out wherever you are", called Nemo looking for him. Squirt giggled as Nemo aimlessly looked for him. However, Nemo heard the laughter and got an idea.

"Oh well, I guess Squirt isn't here", said Nemo pretending to leave the area. Squirt swam out of his hiding place, looking to see if Nemo had left. Then Suddenly, Nemo tackled Squirt and the two twirled around until they hit some coral. The two laughed as they floated down to the ground. "Wow, you got me dude", said Squirt excitedly. "Yeah, I guess I did", said Nemo smiling.

Nemo then touched Squirt's shell with his left fin. "Tag, you're it", said Nemo as he swam off of Squirt. "Okay Nemo, I'll start counting", said Squirt as he covered his eyes. "1, 2, 3, 4…", counted Squirt as Nemo quickly swam away to find a good hiding spot. Nemo stopped and looked around for a place to hide. He looked to some coral, some plants, and other things to hide behind. "9, 10, 11, 12…", heard Nemo as Squirt's words echoed.

Nemo then looked ahead and saw a small cave near the ocean floor. Nemo swam down to the cave quickly, making sure that Squirt didn't see him. Nemo panted as he tried to catch his breath and then sighed. Nemo then floated a little bit backwards and then bumped into some fish's tail. "Ah", cried both of them as they swam away from each other then turned around.

"Hello?", said Nemo. "Hello?", said a voice. "Is someone there", asked Nemo as he swam forward? Nemo noticed the silhouette of a fish in the dark but it swam backwards slightly. "It's okay, I won't hurt you", said Nemo as he started to see some eyes. They were pink eyes, but they showed shyness and fear. "I promise, nothing will happen to you", said Nemo as the eyes looked down and then side to side. Finally, the fish slowly swam out of the dark and into view. Nemo gasped as he saw the fish was a girl clownfish. She looked almost like Nemo, only more feminine and minor details, like her dorsal and ventricle fins. The two began to stare at each other.

"Hi, I'm Nemo", said Nemo as he held out his left fin. The girl clownish looked to Nemo and then to his fin. "My name is Splash", said the girl slowly and softly. "Splash…that's a cute name", said Nemo as Splash giggled. "It's nice to meet you, Nemo", said Splash as she shook Nemo's fin with her right fin. Shockingly, Splash's fin was small and slightly torn, just like Nemo's.

"Wow, your fin is just like mine", said Nemo as he showed his right fin. Splash gasped as she looked to her fin and then to Nemo's fin. "You're right, we both have lucky fins", said Splash with a smile. "Lucky fin…I thought my Dad came up with that", said Nemo to himself. Splash felt safe around Nemo and swam a little more close to him.

"So Splash, where are your mom and dad", asked Nemo? Splash lost her smile and quickly looked sad. "My parents were gone before I was born, I've been an orphan since birth", said Splash sadly. Nemo felt sad for Splash and tried to relate. "I lost my mother, my brothers, and my sisters to a barracuda. Every time I think of it, I try to remember what my mom looked like when I was still in my egg", said Nemo comforting her. "I guess we've both lost something in our lives that means a lot to us", said Splash coming out of her sadness. The two laughed together and smiled at each other.

"Nemo…where are you dude", called a surfer like voice from out of the cave? Nemo swam a little closer to the entrance and looked out. He saw Squirt looking for him, and then remembered that he was still playing hide and seek. Nemo looked back into the cave and saw Splash's worried face. "I've gotta go….it was nice meeting you", said Nemo as he began to swim out.

"Wait", cried Splash as Nemo turned around. "Will I see you again", asked Splash as Nemo began to think? "I'll try to come back tomorrow", said Nemo with a determined face. "Thanks Nemo", said Splash as she swam up to him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and swam back into the cave. Nemo began to blush as he left the cave.

Nemo swam out of the cave and began to swim around. "There you are", cried Squirt as he spotted Nemo and swam to him. "You had a righteous hiding spot dude, where was it", asked Squirt? Nemo began thought about whether he should tell Squirt about Splash or not. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out", said Nemo as Squirt sighed. "Oh well, we better go...it's getting late", said Squirt looking to the surface. "You're right, let's go", said Nemo as he and Squirt swam away. As the two swam away, Nemo looked back to the cave. "Wait until Dory hears about how much fun we had", said Squirt as they kept swimming.

Later, they met Dory at Nemo's house. "I'm glad you two our back Harpo and Burt", said Dory. "It's Nemo and Squirt", said Nemo. "Sorry, you know me, short term memory lose….short term memory lose", said Dory again. "Squirt, Crush said he'll be here shortly, until then, you and Nemo can play around here", said Dory. "Alright", said Nemo and Squirt as they high fived each other. "So what do you want to do", asked Squirt? "I really don't have anything buddy", said Nemo. "Bummer dude", said Squirt.

"Why don't we get Marlin to come up with a game", said Dory. Nemo and Squirt looked to each other. "Dory, don't your remember, my dad went on a trip and left you in charge of me", said Nemo. "Oh yeah, I slightly remember it like it was yesterday", said Dory. "It was yesterday", said Nemo as the flashback started. Yesterday Morning, Nemo and Dory were with Marlin on the other side of the reef. "Are you sure you can handle Nemo? Because if you don't I'll stay and…", said Marlin worried. "Don't worry Marlin, I'll take good care of little Elmo", said Dory. "Nemo", said Marlin. "Right", said Dory agreeing with him.

Marlin looked to Nemo and hugged him. "Now be safe Nemo, and listen to Dory while I'm gone", said Marlin. "I will dad", said Nemo as Marlin let go. "That's my boy", said Marlin as he rubbed his head. "Dad, your messing up my fin", said Nemo as his dorsal fin fell to the side. Marlin chuckled. "Bye Nemo, bye Dory", said Marlin as he waved and swam off. "Bye Dad", cried Nemo as he waved. "Bye Marlin", said Dory also waving. "I'll be back in a week, see you then", said Marlin as he continued to swim out of sight. "Wow, a week without my Dad", said Nemo. "Yeah, but will be fine", said Dory with her fin around him. "Thanks Dory", said Nemo looking to her. "No problem Pablo", said Dory. "It's Nemo", said Nemo a little irritated. "Right", said Dory as the two looked to where Marlin went.

The flashback ended and Nemo, Dory, and Squirt were still where we left off. "Now that you mention it, I do remember that", said Dory. Nemo sighed. "Cowabunga", cried a voice as Nemo, Dory, and Squirt looked up. "It's Crush", cried Squirt and Nemo. "Right you are muchachos", said Crush as he swam to them. "Hey Crush", said Dory. "Hello blue, where's jellyman", asked Crush? "He went on a trip and won't be back for a while", said Dory. "That's a bummer dude, anyway, where's my righteous son", said Crush?

"Over here dude", said Squirt as he swam to crush. "Alright son, give fin….noggin…dude", said Crush as he and Squirt high finned, head butted, and said dude. "How's was your day", asked Crush? "It was totally wicked", cried Squirt with excitement. "Now that is what I like to hear", said Crush excitedly. "Nemo, I would like to thank you for giving my son the time of his life today", said Crush. "You should be thanking Dory, it was her idea", said Nemo looking to Dory. "Awe, thanks Arlo", said Dory as she hugged him. "It's Nemo", said Nemo irritated.

"Oh well, adios my friends", said Crush as he began to swim away. "See ya later dudes", said Squirt as he followed Crush. "Bye Crush", said Dory. "Bye Squirt", said Nemo as he and Dory waved to them. The two sea turtles waved back and then swam away. "So how was your day", asked Dory? "It was good", said Nemo. "Did you and Squirt see any fish", asked Dory as Nemo froze. "Nope, it was just me and Squirt", said Nemo nervously. "Okay then", said Dory a little confused. "So what now", asked Nemo? "Well, it's already past sunset, so I say get ready for bed", said Dory as Nemo nodded.

It was night time and Nemo was finishing brushing against the sea anemone. "Alright, I'm finished", said Nemo as he swam out. "Okay, goodnight Lando", said Dory laying on the sea bed. "It's Nemo, but anyway, goodnight", said Nemo as he swam back in. "I would invite you, but…you know", said Nemo peeking his head out. "Yeah I know", said Dory remembering that the anemone would sting her. Nemo smiled and then swam back in.

Nemo swam to the floor of the anemone and laid down. He tossed and turned on the floor and could not sleep. He thought about the Splash and how similar both of them were. He was awake for hours until he finally fell asleep. Nemo began to dream. In his dream, Nemo swam around the reef happily, but there was no one there. He seemed to not mind that and kept swimming. He eventually saw Splash and followed her. She giggled as she swam away while Nemo chased her. They raced around and around the coral reef, but Nemo never caught up to her.

Suddenly, Splash disappeared in a shadow and Nemo gasped as he stopped. Nemo quickly looked around to see where she disappeared to, but then saw that the shadow was getting bigger. Nemo then looked up and saw a figure swimming toward him. He gasped as a human kid swam toward him. The kid had blond hair, blue eyes, and had an "I" on his chest. Nemo screamed as the kid reached out to him. Suddenly, Nemo woke up screaming and then breathed heavily. Nemo swam out of the anemone still breathing heavily as he looked around. It was still night time and Dory was still asleep. Nemo sighed out of relief and went back in. He then laid down again but thought about what his dream meant.

It was the next morning and Nemo woke up as the sunlight entered his anemone. He opened his eyes slowly and moaned as he got up. He swam out and looked for Dory, but couldn't see her anywhere. "Good Morning Nemo", said Dory as she appeared out of nowhere and startled Nemo. "Hi Dory, how are you doing", said Nemo recovering. "I don't know", said Dory slowly, thinking to herself. "Hey Dory", said Nemo as Dory came out of her thought. "Do you mind if I go to the reef where me and Squirt were playing in yesterday", asked Nemo? "Okay, but remember Squirt will be here in a little while", said Dory. "Got it, thanks Dory", said Nemo as he swam off. "No problem", said Dory as she floated still.

Nemo swam back to the reef and made sure he wasn't followed. He then found the cave again and swam inside. "Splash….Splash, you there", whispered Nemo. A fish began to move about and swim out of the dark part of the cave. "Hey Nemo", said Splash shyly with a smile. "It's good to see you again", said Nemo as he swam closer. "I didn't think you would come back", said Splash sadly. "Was there any doubt", said Nemo with a smirk as Splash giggled.

"So what do you wanna do", asked Nemo? Splash stopped giggling. "I don't know what to do", said Splash. "Have you ever played any games before", asked Nemo? "No, I'm really shy", said Splash. "Oh", said Nemo feeling sorry for her. "Do you wanna play hide and seek", asked Nemo? "Hide and seek?", said Splash. "It's this really cool game me and Squirt play all the time. Basically, one person counts to a number, like 30, and the other person hides", said Nemo as he demonstrated the counting and hiding parts. "Finally, the counter, or in other words it, will search for the hider until he or she is found", said Nemo returning to Splash.

"Wow, that does sound pretty cool", said Splash, "Where do we play hide and seek at" asked Splash? "We go outside of course", said Nemo as Splash then swam back a bit. "Can't we just play it in here", asked Splash? "There's nowhere to hide", said Nemo as Splash realized he was right. "Come on Splash, there's nothing to be afraid of", said Nemo as he showed her his lucky fin. Splash decided to trust him and high finned Nemo's fin with hers.

Nemo swam out of the cave and then turned around. Splash slowly came out of the cave and the sun light shown upon her. Nemo gasped and stood astonished at how pretty Splash looked in the sun light. Nemo could not help to look, but stare at her. Splash looked around then swam over to Nemo. "So who will be it", asked Splash? "Since this is your first time, I'll be it", said Nemo as he swam over to some coral. "I'm ready to count", said Nemo as he began to count, "1, 2, 3, 4…". Splash frantically looked for a place to hide. She knew her cave was too obvious, and plain sight was even worse. She then swam a little farther and found some seaweed to hide behind.

"29, 30, ready or not, here I come", said Nemo as he stopped counting and went to find Splash. "Splaaash, where are you", called Nemo as Splash remained hidden. Nemo passed her but didn't see her. "Man, where is she", said Nemo as he had a hard time finding her? Splash giggled, but didn't notice Nemo heard it. "Found you", cried Nemo as he swam toward Splash.

Nemo ran into Splash and the two flew out of the seaweed. They laughed for a bit until they stopped twirling. "Tag, you're it", said Nemo as he tagged Splash. "No fair, I laughed", said Splash giggling. "Well, you giggle, you lose", said Nemo. "That was fun, thanks Nemo", said Splash. "You're welcome", said Nemo swimming toward her. "Hi Nemo", cried a voice.

Splash gasped and quickly hid behind Nemo. The voice came from Squirt as he swam toward Nemo. "Hey Squirt", said Nemo. "Who were you talking to dude", asked Squirt? "Um, no one", said Nemo a little nervous. Squirt looked around Nemo and saw a second tale behind him. "Who's behind you", asked Squirt? "Nobody dude", said Nemo nervously.

"Alright, what's going on Nemo, you've never acted this off", said Squirt seriously. Nemo knew he couldn't lie to his best friend and sighed. "Squirt, this is my new friend Splash", said Nemo as he swam out of the way and revealed Splash. "Nice to meet you dude", said Squirt as he held out his fin to shake. However, Splash was shy, so she swam behind Nemo, quivering in fear. Squirt backed off and put his fin back.

"It's not your fault Squirt, she's just really shy", said Nemo looking to her. "Okay dude", said Squirt as he swam just a little bit closer. Splash moved a little bit behind as Squirt made his move. "It's okay Splash, Squirt is my bestest friend", said Nemo as Splash peeked her head out and looked at Squirt. Splash swam out from behind Nemo and looked Squirt in the eye.

"Hi", said Splash softly. "Hola dude", said Squirt happily as he held out his fin again. Splash hesitated but then shook Squirt's fin. "Splash, are you okay", asked Nemo? "Yeah, I'm fine…now let's play hide and seek, I believe that I am it, right", said Splash as she, Nemo, and Squirt smiled.

The three friends played hide and seek all day and had so much fun. The last round of hide and seek had Squirt being it, and Nemo and Splash hid in the cave again. They eventually came out after a long while and Squirt caught them. He tagged them both and the trio laughed. Splash looked to the surface and saw the sunlight coming from it. Splash then swam toward it and motioned Nemo and Squirt to follow her. Nemo and Squirt looked to each other and then swam after her.

Meanwhile on the surface, the sun was setting and the ocean waters were swishing. Splash, Nemo, and Squirt jumped out of one wave and into another. They soon came upon peaceful waters and peeked their heads out to watch the sunset. "Sometimes when the day is over, I like to come to the surface to watch the beautiful sunset, you know", said Splash looking to the horizon. Nemo submerged, swam over to Splash, and then reemerged from the water.

"Wow, I've never met a fish with an interest for the surface", said Nemo looking to her. "Well, everyone else thinks it's weird for a fish to like going to the surface, and most people just think I'm trying to let the seagulls get me", said Splash as Squirt also looked to her. "I don't know why I have this feeling, but I feel like there's more out there than the ocean. I'm not implying the land that surrounds us, but something even more", said Splash looking to the sky as a faint shooting star crossed it.

"Haven't you ever wanted to go on an adventure or explore faraway places without anybody holding you back? Have you ever just felt like there was just more out there for you", said Splash as Nemo got closer to her. "I know how you feel Splash, I know that feeling of wanting to go out and see the world. My dad was really overprotective and that's what caused me to want to go adventuring. However, I was kidnapped by a dentist, put in a fish tank, and almost got caught by some fisher men", said Nemo to Splash.

"Whoa, I didn't know you've gone through so much", said Splash looking to him. "Yeah, but your right, there's a lot in this big blue world of ours and maybe even beyond", said Nemo as Squirt joined them. "Wow dudes, you guys totally know just what to say", said Squirt. "So what now", asked Splash? Nemo and Squirt looked to each other. "If you want, you could come home with me. Squirt and I were going to have a sleep over", said Nemo. Splash turned to her friends and looked to them. "I accept", said Splash as Squirt and Nemo smiled and the trio went underwater.

It was night fall when Squirt, Nemo, and Splash made it to the sea anemone. "Elmo, Kurt, where have you been", asked Dory as she swam over to them. "Sorry we're late Dory, and it's Nemo and Squirt", said Nemo. "I know", said Dory as she acted like she didn't get their names wrong. Dory then noticed the silhouette of a fish behind them. "Hey Nemo, who's that", asked Dory as Splash quickly moved more out of site. "Oh this is Splash, I found her in the reef", said Nemo as Dory swam closer. "Hi, I'm Dory", said Dory, but Splash just started to quiver in fear again. "Come on Splash, we talked about this, remember", said Nemo as Splash remembered their talk.

Splash sighed and then slowly swam from behind Nemo and Squirt into view. Splash looked back and forth to the ground and to Dory. "Well it's nice to meet you Ash", said Dory. "It's Splash", said Splash softly. Nemo swam up to her and Splash looked to him. "Does she always get fishes' names wrong", whispered Splash. "She has short term memory loss", whispered Nemo. "Oh", said Splash.

"Dory, we were wondering if Splash could stay with us….she doesn't have a family", said Nemo as he whispered the last part to Dory. "Well of course she can stay, your anemone is her anemone", said Dory as Splash began to smile. "Alright Splash, you made it", said Nemo as he high finned Splash. "Okay, you and Splash will sleep in the sea anemone while me and Squirt sleep out here", said Dory pointing to the anemone and the sea bed. "Sure dude", said Squirt as he swam over to the sea bed. "Good night you two, sweet dreams", said Dory as she laid down on the sea bed. "Thank you Dory, good night", said Nemo as he and Splash entered the anemone.

Nemo went to the floor while Splash looked in awe at the sea anemone. "You have a nice anemone", said Splash looking to Nemo. "Thank you, I'm glad you like it", said Nemo as Splash admired the anemone's tentacles. "Hey Splash", said Nemo. "What", said Splash as she looked to him? "Look up", said Nemo as Splash looked up. Splash gasped as she saw the moon and stars. "Whoa, it's beautiful", said Splash. "Me and my dad sometimes would just stay up and look to the surface and tell each other stories", said Nemo. "Wow, you and your dad sound very tight", said Splash. "Yeah, after our big adventure, me and my dad changed and we grew better as a family", said Nemo looking to Splash.

"When did this happen to you", asked Splash? "Almost a year ago", said Nemo. Splash began to yawn and felt sleepy. "It's getting late, we better go to bed", said Nemo as he slept on the other side of the anemone. "Yeah, you're right", said Splash as she laid down on the floor. "Good night", said Splash closing her eyes. "Good night….Splash", said Nemo thinking about her. Nemo looked up and thought about what Splash said earlier. "Maybe there is more out there", said Nemo to himself as the camera zooms out of the Barrier reef and then to the night sky.

Meanwhile in another world, a mysterious figure was looking to the night sky from a big window. "Sir", said a man with glasses at the bottom of the stairs. The mysterious figure turned around and looked down to him. "All preparations are set, and your allies have been notified", said the man. "Excellent work Phil, now we move on to the first phase of my plan", said the figure walking down the stairs as he pressed a button on his remote.

Two screens scrolled down and showed two people on them. "The capture of Dash and Violet Parr", cried the figure as Phil pushed his glasses up. "Why do you want those supers, Mr. and Mrs. Incredible are far more powerful", asked Phil? "You may not realize it, but Dash and Violet have more power than they or anyone else in this world knows", said the figure as he walked over to Phil, "This is why we must get rid of them".

"How will we capture them", asked Phil? "Easy", said the mysterious figure as a garage door opened up. Suddenly, two robots turned on and began to stomp out of the garage. They walked into view and stopped right before Phil and the figure. "May I present to you, Stealth Omnidroids vi11 and vi12", said the mysterious figure. "Whoa, how did you make these", asked Phil. "Talent", said the mysterious figure as he patted Phil on the back.

"As much as I would like to stay and chat, I've gotta go to a meeting with my acquaintances", said the figure as he went over to a device. "Self-destruct button, reveres button, reset button, ah…power button", said the figure as he finally found the button he was looking for. He pushed the button and the device created a green portal, but suddenly it disappeared. The mysterious figure got angry and punched the device.

The device made the portal appear again and the mysterious figure walked over to it. "Seriously, what is wrong with Dr. D's inators", said the figure as he walked into the portal. The device shutdown and the portal closed as Phil then left the room. Meanwhile, at the Parr's house, Dash was asleep in his bed and was tossing and turning. "Nemo", muttered Dash in his sleep as we go to black.

I hope you liked my first chapter of the Zero Series: The Syndicate Saga, and I hope you stick around for more. Also, comment below if you want to tell me some ideas I could use or shows I could crossover with in the future. Anyway, see ya next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that isn't mine, including the cartoons and movies I use. Now on with the story.

Ch.2 The Incredible Capture

It was a Friday morning at the Parr family household and Dash was still sound asleep in his bed. "Dash, Dash wake up", said a voice. Dash started to open his eyes but saw nothing there. "Boo", said Violet as she became visible. "Aah" cried Dash as he jumped up and fell out of his bed. "Ha, rise and shine Dash", said Violet mockingly as she started to laugh. Dash growled as he got up. "What was that for Violet", cried Dash. "You slept through your alarm clock and you only have fifteen minutes till your bus arrives", said Violet showing Dash what time it was on his clock. "I knew that", said Dash as he got up. "Yeah, sure you did", said Violet as she walked out of the room.

"Geez, what was that about", said Dash as he got out of his pajamas. As he was changing, Dash started to hear some chatter. He quickly turned around and saw nothing in his room. He then went back to changing, but then he heard some more noise. He turned around again, but saw nothing out of ordinary. "Violet, stop it, it's not funny", said Dash but nothing happened. "Great, now I'm talking to my empty room", said Dash as he put on his shirt. "Come on Dash, breakfast is ready", called Mrs. Parr. "Coming mom", said Dash as he grabbed his bookbag and left the room.

In the dining room, the Parr family was eating breakfast. Dash soon joined the family by super speeding to the table and then sat down. "Good morning Dash", said Mrs. Parr. "Morning mom", said Dash as he looked at his breakfast. "Huh, bacon, eggs, and orange juice…thanks mom", said Dash as he began to eat his breakfast. "No problem sweetie", said Mrs. Parr as she drank her coffee.

"So champ, how did you sleep", asked Mr. Parr? "Pretty good, but my dream last night was weird", said Dash eating his bacon. "What was it about", asked Mrs. Parr? "Yeah, come on Dash, tell us what it was about", said Mr. Parr as he elbowed Dash. "Fine, I'll tell", said Dash looking to his family. "Okay, I think it was about me swimming in some coral reef, and then I saw this small orange fish swimming by. I don't know why I swam toward it, but I just had this feeling. A feeling that it was saying something, and then my...dream ended", said Dash as everyone stared at him.

"Whoa", said Violet surprised about Dash's dream. "Wow…that was some dream you had Dash", said Mrs. Parr. "Yeah", said Dash as he drank his orange juice. Outside, the bus horn honked. "That's the bus...Dash, get your stuff, or you're gonna be late", said Mrs. Parr as Dash got up, grabbed his bookbag and lunch, and super speeded to the front door. "Relax mom, I got this", said Dash as cocky as ever.

As soon as Dash opened the door, the bus horn honked as it started to drive away. "Hey wait, stop", cried Dash as he tried to catch up to the bus, but remembered he couldn't use his super powers. The children on the bus laughed as Dash ran behind the bus. Dash soon stopped and watched the bus drive out of sight. "Well, this likes a job for…", said Dash as he super speeded out of view. "The Dash", said Dash as he came back in his Incredible suit. He then got into a track running crouching position and was ready to run. He quickly started to super speed and was out of sight in seconds.

"How many times has Dash missed the bus", asked Violet peeking out the door? "27", said Mrs. Parr also peeking out the door. "And how many times has Dash ran to school", asked Violet? "28", said Mrs. Parr drinking her coffee. "28?", said Violet. "Yeah, one time Dash ran to school thinking he was late, but really the school was closed", said Mrs. Parr. "Okay", said Violet. "Now come on in, you've gotta go to school too", said Mrs. Parr as she walked in. Violet turned invisible and shut the door.

Meanwhile with Dash, he ran through the suburbs at supersonic speed and was nearing the school bus. Dash expertly evaded all the cars that were in front of him and waved to a few drivers as they waved back. Dash soon got to the side of the bus. A kid leaned against the window bored until he heard a knock and looked down the window. He saw Dash smiling and waving.

"Oh my gosh, guys…it's The Dash", cried the kid as everyone soon rushed over to his window. The kids oohed and awed at Dash showing off, until something hit Dash. Dash had run into a poll and the children laughed as the bus drove into the school lot. Dash fell to the ground and shook his head to recover. He quickly saw his school and super speeded to it. He ran behind the bush and quickly changed out of his super alter ego. He got up and walked into school.

"Good morning students, I hope you had a nice day off yesterday because of that monster attack. Thankfully, the Incredibles stopped it", said Mr. Bernie (one of Dash's teachers) as Dash prided himself on his accomplishment yesterday. "Anyway, today we're going to take a test", said Mr. Bernie as everyone moaned. "Now put your stuff away and take out a number two pencil", said Mr. Bernie as everyone did as he said.

Mr. Bernie started to reach for his drawer. "Here it comes Dash", said a boy sitting next to him. Suddenly, as Mr. Bernie opened it, blue paint shot from the drawer and splat on his face. The class started to laugh as Mr. Bernie cleaned his eye glasses. "Dash!", cried Mr. Bernie angrily. "It wasn't me Mr. Bernie, honest", said Dash as he tried to play innocent. Mr. Bernie walked over to Dash's desk with an angry glare and crouched down.

"Now you listen to me, you may have the principal, your parents, and all the other teachers fooled, but you and I both know that you're responsible for everything that's happened to me", said Mr. Bernie looking Dash in the eye. "Um Mr. Bernie, you've got nothing on me", said Dash with a devilish smirk. Mr. Bernie got up and walked back to his desk. "You may have won this round, but it isn't over", said Mr. Bernie.

Suddenly, the school bell rang. "I think it is", said Dash as he and everyone else got their stuff and started to leave. "Class, we'll make up the test next time", said Mr. Bernie as everyone left. Mr. Bernie growled as Dash was the last to leave. Dash stopped, turned around, and stuck his tongue out at Mr. Bernie. "Why you little…", said Mr. Bernie as Dash left with a smirk.

Meanwhile at Violet's junior high school, it was second period and Violet was getting her stuff for biology class. "Hey Vi", said a voice from behind Violet's locker door. Violet gasped as she closed the door slightly and saw Tony Rydinger. "Oh, hey Tony. How are you doing", asked Violet holding her books? "Good, but how are you doing", asked Tony? "Can't complain, my mom didn't embarrass me at drop off", said Violet as Tony chuckled.

"So Vi, I was wondering…if you would like to be lab partners", said Tony awkwardly? "Sure", said Violet as the two walked to Biology class. "Good morning students, I'm Professor Ford, and today we will be dissecting frogs", said Professor Ford as everyone moaned. "Come on, I really feel like the dissecting frog lesson has been over used", said one of the students. "Yeah, how many science or Biology classes didn't involve dissecting a green amphibian", said a girl student? "We should save these frogs and return them to nature", said a hippy looking student standing on his desk.

"Gerald, get down", said Professor Ford as Gerald listened and got down. "Now class, I know the dissecting frog lab can get boring, but it shows you the many similarities between animals and humans", said Professor. "Wait, aren't humans animals", said a student? "No, they are mammals", said another student. "That's the same thing", cried the first student. "Well, I just wanted to be more specific", said the other student. "Class, focus", said Professor Ford as she then sighed. "Each of you will have a tray, a dead frog, and dissecting tools", said Professor Ford as she handed everyone the stuff. "Any question, no, begin", said Professor Ford quickly as everyone then started on the assignment.

"Hey Violet", whispered Tony as Violet looked to him. "Do your work, don't talk back to me, blah blah blah", said Tony imitating Professor Ford and Violet giggled. As Tony continued to imitate Professor Ford, she stood right behind Tony. Tony stopped as Violet's face showed worry. "She's behind me isn't she", said Tony as Violet nodded. "Tony Rydinger, this is your second offense in a class. Keep this up, and you'll get a detention", said Professor Ford as a warning and then walked away.

"Alright Tony, let's get working on our project", said Violet as Tony agreed. For the rest of class, Tony and Violet worked diligently in dissecting the frog. They showed Professor Ford the innards she required and they grossed each other out with different frog parts. Once the bell rang, everyone handed in the frogs and supplies and left.

"That was pretty fun", said Violet. "Not as fun as you, I mean, your cool", said Tony trying to cover what he first said. Violet giggled. "So where to now", said Violet? "Well, this is the only period we don't share together", said Tony. "Well, I guess I'll see you at lunch", said Violet. "Yeah…we'll do that", said Tony. "Bye", said Violet as she walked to her next class. "Bye", said Tony softly as he walked to his next class too.

The day seemed to pass by very quickly, Dash actually got some fun out of his day. Before the final bell rang, Dash was walking from his last class when he was suddenly stopped by three kids. "Hello Dash", said the first boy. "Hello, Manuel", said Dash grudgingly. "I don't recall you giving me your lunch money at lunchtime", said Manuel. "Maybe your memory is on the fritz", said Dash as Manuel's two buddies giggled. Manuel looked to them and they stopped laughing.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now", said Manuel as he came closer. Dash backed up as Manuel pounded his fist. "Really, there's no one in the hallway, what is this, Saturday", said Dash still backing up. "Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide", said Manuel as he and his gang started to close in on him. "I wouldn't say nowhere to run", said Dash with a smirk. When Manuel blinked, Dash was gone.

"Where did he go", cried Manuel? "I don't know boss", said one of the boys. "I'm not your boss", cried Manuel. "Okay boss", said the boy as Manuel sighed angrily. The final bell rung, and students started to come into the hallway from their classrooms. "Quick, let's see if he went this way", said Manuel as he led them down the hall. When the boys left, the janitor closet door creaked open and Dash came out. "Works every time", said Dash as he then headed for the exit.

Outside, cars were lined up to pick their kids. "Dash", cried a voice as Dash looked to the left. Mrs. Parr was waving to him from the car as Dash ran over to the car. He opened the door and sat in the back. "Hey mom, hey….Violet, Dad, and Jack Jack", said Dash as he realized that it wasn't just him and Mom. "What's the occasion...is it my birthday?", said Dash joyfully as he buckled up.

"No…it's not even close to your birthday", said Violet. "It was worth asking", said Dash as he pouted and sat back. "Edna called and she wants all of us to meet her, something special she said", said Mr. Parr. "Whoa, I haven't seen Edna since….wait, I've never met her", said Dash. "Well, your gonna meet her in an hour", said Mrs. Parr as she pulled out. "Woo hoo, road trip", said Dash. Jack Jack made baby noises as the Parrs drove off.

After about an hour, the Parrs drove into Edna's residence and entered the building. "Welcome dahlings, welcome to my humble abode", said Edna as the Parrs walked down the hall. "It's nice to be back Edna", said Mr. Parr. "Wow, this place is beautiful", said Violet. "Of course it is dahling, I made it", said Edna as they continued walking.

The party soon reached one of Edna's secret rooms and Edna had to go through her security scans. "Edna Mode", said Edna to the microphone. Suddenly, blasters came from the ceiling and pointed toward the Parr family. Violet quickly put up a shield around them. "And guests", said Edna as the blasters were disarmed."Now, did you bring your Incredible suits", asked Edna? "Yeah, you said you wanted to see them", said Mrs. Parr as everyone took out their suits. "Yes, I wanted to see them so I could do this", said Edna as she grabbed all the suits and then threw them in the crash can.

"What!?", cried the Parrs except for Jack Jack who was playing around. "Why would you throw away are suits", cried Mr. Parr. "Yeah, I thought people liked having supers back", said Mrs. Parr. "Oh man, no more The Dash", cried Dash sadly. "Calm down", cried Edna as everyone stopped talking. "I told you before…I never look back, it distracts from the now", said Edna as she walked over to something.

"Which is why I brought you here to give you these", said Edna as she pulled the covers off. Under the covers, were manikins of the Parr family with new Incredible suits on them. "Uh, Edna, these look exactly like our old suits", said Mr. Parr confused. "Don't let appearances deceive you…..initiate demo", said Edna as the manikins came to life.

"Show the Incredibles, elite mode", said Edna as the manikin robots pushed the "I" on their chests which changed the suits color scheme. "Whoa", said the Parr family. "As you can see the suit is now slick platinum colored and the orange waist band is now red. Also notice how the Incredible insignia is still intact", said Edna as Violet, Dash, Mr. and Mrs. Parr looked around while Jack Jack was held by Mrs. Parr.

"Look Jack Jack, it's your costume", said Mrs. Parr in a baby voice pointing at his suit. "I have to say, you went all out on these ones", said Mr. Parr. "Thank you dahling, it took a while best my own creation, but it happened. In elite mode, these new suits are as hard as steel, but are flexible and feel like pillows", said Edna as the others viewed their suits. "Wow, they even come with backpacks and watches", said Dash looking at his. "Yes, the watches are now the new locator, gps, and homing devises. They can also tell time", said Edna as the watch showed 4:00pm. "Cool", said Dash as he played with the watch.

Violet looked at her back pack and rummaged through it and found something. "What's this", asked Violet as she held out a tablet? "May I present to you, the Incredi-pad. A 32 gb, multi-tasking, high powered work of art, if I do say so myself", said Edna. "You can use the Incredi-pad to help you plan for missions, figure out data or hack into computer, and many other capabilities I hope you enjoy, said Edna. "Edna, these suits are amazing", said Dash as he super speeded to her wearing the new suit. "I know dahling, I know", said Edna.

Suddenly, an alarm went off and red lights flashed everywhere. "What's going on", asked Mr. Parr? Edna went over to a keyboard and pulled down a monitor. It was on a news channel and a female reporter was talking about an something. "About six months ago, the Incredibles defeated a giant black robot, but now it looks like that robot had family", said the reporter as the camera man showed two droids.

"They seemed to have come out of nowhere. Though they aren't as massive as the first one, they now have laser eyes, arms and legs, and now can even speak, listen", said the reporter as she turned up the microphone. "Where are the Incredibles?", cried the robots as they went on a rampage. "Incredibles, if you are watching this, the city of Metroville need your help", said the reporter.

"No, this is impossible. Syndrome is dead, no one could've made those Omnidroids", said Mr. Parr. "Maybe it's not Syndrome, but somebody who worked with him", said Violet. "Violet's right, that's the only logical point", said Mrs. Parr. "Then what are we standing here for", said Dash as she super speeded to the other side of the room? "We already got killer suits, I think it's time we test them out", said Dash pointing to the suits. "Alright Incredibles, let's go fight some bots", said Mr. Incredible as the Parrs went to put on the suits.

After the family suited up, they stood together as a crime fighting family. "Wow, sometimes I out do my self", said Edna looking at them. When Violet and Dash were about to walk forward, Mrs. Incredible stretched her hand out in front of them. "Not this time kids, you and Jack Jack are staying with Edna", said Mrs. Incredible. "What", said Dash surprised? "Mom, we can help, we took down that big Omnidroid together last time", said Violet. "We only defeated it together because there was a remote…these guys don't have a remote", said Mr. Incredible as he pointed to the replay of the Omnidroids on TV.

"Just listen to us, we're doing this for your own good", said Mrs. Incredible. "But Mom-", said Violet. "No means no…now stay here with your brothers, okay", yelled Mrs. Incredible. Violet understood and walked over to Dash and Jack Jack. "Be safe", said Violet. "We will honey", said Mr. Incredible as he and Mrs. Incredible ran down a hall. "Elite mode, disengaged", said the suits as Mrs. Incredible and Mr. Incredible's suits turned back to the regular variant. "Uh, Violet?", said Dash as Violet turned to him. "I think Jack Jack, needs a diaper change", said Dash as Jack Jack started to smell. Violet sighed and then she held her breath as she walked over to Jack Jack.

Meanwhile in Metroville, Omnidroidvi11 and Omnidroidvi12 were still rampaging through the city with their brute strength and powerful laser eyes. They threw cars and random objects into the air as the citizens of Metroville panicked and ran around screaming. A mom and a boy were running from the Omnidroids, but the boy tripped and a van was about to crush him. The boy closed his eyes and screamed as the mother yelled "No". But suddenly, something caught the van and the boy opened his eyes. "Mr. Incredible", said the boy as he saw Mr. Incredible holding the car. "Get out of here kid", said Mr. Incredible as the boy ran to his mom and then ran away with her.

Mr. Incredible threw the van away and Mrs. Incredible stretched into the scene. The duo looked to the two Omnidroids wreaking havoc on Metroville. "Well, looks like Edna's new improvements will be put to the test", said Mrs. Incredible. "Right, Elite mode on", said Mr. Incredible as he pressed the "I" on his chest and his suit morphed. "Elite mode on", said Mrs. Incredible as she did the same and her suit morphed.

The two Incredible's suits were now in their elite color scheme and the surrounding citizens looked in awe. "Cool", said the kid that Mr. Incredible saved. The Omnidroids soon took notice. "Incredibles located", said Omnidroidvi11. "No sign of Dash or Violet Parr", replied Omnidroidvi12. "New objective, destroy Mr. and Mrs. Incredible", said Omnidroidvi11 as the two bots charged their eye beams.

"Everyone, get out of here", cried Mr. Incredible as the citizens soon fled. Mr. Incredible watched as the two lasers blasted from the red eyes of the Omnidroids toward him. "Whoa", said Mr. Incredible as he was awestruck. "Bob, get out of the way", cried Mrs. Incredible as she pushed him and herself out of the way. Mr. and Mrs. Incredible landed in an alley way as the two laser beams destroyed the road. The duo got up and dusted themselves.

"Feels like old times, huh", said Mr. Incredible. "Yeah, because the old times had two dangerous Omnidroids", said Mrs. Incredible. Mr. Incredible chuckled but then the ground shook. He looked back and saw the Omnidroids walk through the destroyed streets. "If we're going back out there, we need a plan", said Mr. Incredible walking to the edge of the alley. "Well, at least the kids are safe", said Mrs. Incredible as she joined him.

Meanwhile at Edna's place, Violet finished changing Jack Jack's diaper. "Finally, done", said Violet as she sat back. Jack Jack giggled as he sucked on his toe. Violet looked to Dash and Edna watching the TV screen. Violet got up and walked over to them, while Jack Jack just levitated over. The news showed Mr. and Mrs. Incredible trying to the defeat the Omnidroids, but they were simply tossed around or blasted at.

"Uggh, I can't just stand here and watch our parents get beat like this", said Dash irritated. "I know Dash, but Mom and Dad said to stay here", said Violet. "So, you decide to follow your parents instead of your instincts", said Edna? "What", said both Violet and Dash? "Don't you get it, you are the Incredibles, the world's greatest supers. If Mr. Incredible isn't strong enough, and Elastigirl isn't stretchy enough, who saves them?", cried Edna as Violet and Dash were still confused.

"You...you stop them", yelled Edna as she jumped onto a table. "Dash, with your super speed, Violet, with your invisibility, Jack Jack with your…..unique abilities", said Edna as she looked to Dash, to Violet, and then to Jack Jack who was still levitating and sucking on his toe. "I think I get it now", said Violet. "You want us, to go out there, disobey our parents, and stop those omnidroids for good", said Dash. "Pretty much", said Edna.

The Incredible kids looked to each other and nodded. "Alright, let's go save our parents", said Violet. "And Metroville", cried Dash heroically. Jack Jack simply spit up. "Ew, somebody's gotta clean that", said Dash disgusted. "I've got it dahlings, now go…save the world, or at least your home town", said Edna as she got stuff to clean the vomit. Dash, Violet, and Jack Jack, being held by Violet, soon ran out of the room. "Elite mode, on", said Dash and Violet as they pressed their "I" insignias and then their suits changed.

Meanwhile in Metroville, Mr. Incredible was thrown into the side of a building by Omnidroidvi11. Inside the building, Mr. Incredible broke out of the rubble and then walked over to the hole he came through. He looked outside and saw the Omnidroid that threw him. "Come on, is that the best you got", cried Mr. Incredible teasingly. Omnidroidvi11 growled as it charged its eye beam. "Uh oh", said Mr. Incredible as he jumped down from the building as the laser shot.

Mr. Incredible landed on the ground and created a crater. He recovered and Mrs. Incredible stretched over to him. The two smiled to each other but their moment of peace was interrupted when Omnidroidvi11 and Omnidroidvi12 appeared. Both were on the opposite sides of the Incredibles and it soon became a standoff. The Incredible duo got back to back and stared at the droids. The two Omnidroids charged their eye blasts and Mr. and Mrs. Incredible gasped as they didn't see a way out.

However, as the Omnidroids fired and Mr. and Mrs. Incredible closed their eyes, the laser never touched them and the Incredible duo opened their eyes. A purple force field protected them and blocked the blasts. The Omnidroids soon stopped and the force field went down. Mr. and Mrs. Incredible looked up to see who created the field and then heard someone whistle.

They looked to a building and saw Dash, Violet, and Jack Jack, who was being held by Violet, standing heroically on the rooftop. "Kids", cried Mr. and Mrs. Incredible as they realized who was on the building. Omnidroidvi12 quickly looked to the rooftop and scanned the kids. "Capture, Dash and Violet Parr", said Omnidroidvi12 as it and Omnidroidvi11 reestablished their goal.

"Come on Omnidroids, who wants some of the Dash", cried Dash prideful. "Wait, Parr?", said Mrs. Incredible. "Oh no, the Omnidroids know Dash and Violets identities", said Mr. Incredible at the realization. "Dash, Violet, they know your secret identities", cried Mrs. Incredible to Violet and Dash. "So they know who we are", said Dash? "Yes", cried Violet as the Omnidroids stomped towards them!

"Kids, get out of here, hide", cried Mrs. Incredible as Dash and Violet ran around panicking. "Oh, what are we gonna do, what are we gonna do", cried Dash hysterically! "I've got it", said Violet as the two stopped running. "What is it", asked Dash? Violet looked to Jack Jack. "Come on Jack Jack, teleport to Mama and Dada", said Violet in a babyish way. Jack Jack giggled and then teleported away. It teleported right before Mrs. Incredible and then she grabbed him. "Bob, what are they up to", asked Mrs. Incredible? "Something honey, something", said Mr. Incredible looking to them.

Dash and Violet looked to the droids with determined faces. "You ready", asked Violet looking to Dash? "Try and keep up", said Dash as he super speeded on the rooftops while Violet ran after him. The Omnidroids saw them and followed. "So what's the plan", asked Dash? "We keep running and try to lose these bots", said Violet. "What, so we're running away?", complained Dash. "Dash, they know are real identities, think of what could happen if they get us", said Violet as Dash began to think. "Okay, we'll run…for now", said Dash as they kept running. Mr. and Mrs. Incredible looked off to where their kids ran off. "Be safe Violet", said Mr. Incredible. "Be safe Dash", said Mrs. Incredible as they kept on looking.

Meanwhile with Dash and Violet, they kept running on the roof tops while the Omnidroids chased them. "You know, I don't really remember this many short buildings", said Dash. "That's because we're not in downtown Metroville", said Violet. "Oh, that makes sense", said Dash as they kept running. Suddenly, Omnidroidvi12 blasted its eye beam at Dash but only managed to blast the floor beneath him.

"Aaah", cried Dash as he was sent flying into the air. Violet created a floating purple force field to catch Dash. As Dash fell into the force field his face was squished against the floor. Dash recovered and Violet floated the force field over to her. "Oh man, I'm actually glad to see you", said Dash jokingly. "Oh really", said Violet as she lowered the force field. "Hey, I was just kidding", said Dash as Violet then brought him back up and landed him beside her.

Their moment of fun ended when the Omnidroids got closer. "Let's get out of here", said Dash as Violet nodded. The two heroes began to continue their rooftop run while the Omnidroids chased them. "Initiate flight mode", said Omnidroidvi11 as its feet became jet feet. Omnidroidvi12 did the same and flew after him. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me, they can fly", cried Violet as she looked up. The two Omnidroids charged their eye beams and fired on the two Incredibles. Violet created a force field over them to block the attack.

Unfortunately, the blasts were too much and the force field broke. Dash and Violet were blasted off the roof and landed on the road a little bruised. Dash and Violet moaned as they opened their eyes and got up. The Omnidroids soon landed before them and looked angry. "Violet, any ideas", said Dash? "Nope", said Violet worried. "Commence the capture of Violet and Dash Parr", said Omnidroidvi12 as the two Omnidroids closed in on them.

"Hey, how do you know who we are", cried Dash. The two Omnidroids looked to each other. "That information is classified", said Omnidroidvi12. "Well, you're gonna capture us anyway, so why not", said Dash leaning against one. "I don't believe you heard me…Classified Information", cried Omnidroidvi12 as it knocked Dash over to Violet. Dash recovered and Violet helped him up.

The Omnidroid duo were about to hit Violet and Dash as they raised their tentacles in the air. But suddenly, two arms stretched out of nowhere and wrapped around the Omnidroids' tentacles. "Huh", said Dash and Violet as they looked over to where the arms came from. "Kids…get out of there", cried Mrs. Incredible as Mr. Incredible held her so she wouldn't be pulled to the Omnidroids. "Mom, Dad", cried Dash and Violet as they soon ran to them.

"Alright honey, let go", said Mr. Incredible as Mrs. Incredible sighed loudly and let go of the Omnidroids. The Omnidroids lost their balance and slammed into each other. "Whoa", said Dash looking to the fallen Omnidroids. "Mom, Dad, it's so good to see you", said Violet as she hugged them. "Wait, where's Jack Jack", asked Dash as the hug ended? "Oh, we called a baby sitter", said Mrs. Incredible. "Um, didn't we learn from last time that no babysitter can handle Jack Jack", said Violet. "This one is special", said Mr. Incredible as Dash and Violet looked to each other.

Meanwhile at Edna's residence, crashing and breaking noises could be heard from the outside. "No, no fire in the house", cried Edna as she put out Jack Jack with a fire extinguisher. Jack Jack then teleported and started floating in the air. "Come down dahling, I'll catch you", said Edna. Jack Jack quickly turned to solid metal and fell very fast. Edna caught him but fell to the floor due to his weight. "You are a very, difficult child", said Edna as she straighten her glasses while Jack Jack giggled.

Back in Metroville, the Omnidroids got back up and dusted themselves off. The Incredible family gasped but soon got into a fighting stance. The Omnidroids eyes began to charge again but this time they glew blue. "Blue?" said everyone confused. The Omnidroids were now aiming their blast at the Incredibles. "Violet, Dash, go", cried Mr. Incredible as he pushed the two out of the way. The Omnidroids blasted two electrical waves of energy which electrocuted Mr. and Mrs. Incredible.

After the electrocution, The Incredible parents soon fell unconscious. "Mom, Dad, nooo", cried Dash and Violet as they looked at their unconscious parents. Dash and Violet soon started to cry as the Omnidroids stomped towards them. Dash wiped his eyes and looked to the Omnidroids, filled with rage. "No one, hurts my parents", cried Dash as he super speeded toward them angrily. "Dash no", said Violet but it was too late.

Dash ran angrily to the Omnidroids as their eyes changed back to red. Omnidroidvi11 scanned Dash and calculated where he would strike. "The capture of Dash Parr shall now commence", said Omnidroidvi11 as it looked to Dash. Dash started to hold up a fist ready to strike the Omnidroids as he closed in, however. Omnidroidvi12 pointed his tentacle at Dash and shot a zero point energy blast at him, which stopped him in his tracks.

Dash tried to move but sadly it was useless. Omnidroidvi11 opened his chest and revealed he had a cage inside of him. "Dash, noo", cried Violet as Dash was slowly pulled into the Omnidroidvi11's cage. Omnidroidvi12 soon snuck up on Violet and blasted her with the zero point energy. Violet tried turning invisible to trick the robot, but Omnidroivi12 switched to infrared scanner and saw Violet once more. As Violet and Dash struggled to get free, they were thrown into their cages and the doors slammed shut. "Hey, let me out of here", cried Dash as he ran to the cell bars, but suddenly was electrocuted. Dash soon fell to the floor unconscious. "Dash", said Violet reaching out her hand as if she could help him.

The Omnidroids soon shut their chests and activated their jet feet. As Mr. and Mrs. Incredible came out of unconsciousness they saw the Omnidroids fly into the air. "Hey, where are Violet and Dash…Bob, where are they", cried Mrs. Incredible as she grabbed him. "Help", cried Violet from within Omnidroidvi12. "Violet", cried Mrs. Incredible. "Dash", cried Mr. Incredible as they watched their kids get taken by the Omnidroids.

"Our kids…they're gone", said Mrs. Incredible as she began to cry. Mr. Incredible yelled and punched the pavement. He then looked to Mrs. Incredible, who was now on the floor, and walked over to her. He lifted her face and Mrs. Incredible opened her eyes. "Helen, I promise…we'll get them back", said Mr. Incredible as he lifted her up. Mrs. Incredible wiped her tears away and hugged Mr. Incredible. "Thanks Bob", said Mrs. Incredible. "No problem honey", said Mr. Incredible as he hugged back.

Meanwhile on an island somewhere in the Pacific, it was night time and the Omnidroids soon landed in a secret base. The mysterious figure, now in a hood, walked up to the Omnidroids. The droids soon opened their chests and revealed Dash and Violet in their cages. "Welcome to my headquarter Violet and Dash Parr, or should I say Incredible girl and Incredible boy", said the mysterious figure as he laughed.

"Who are you", asked Violet? "And how do you know our secret identities", asked Dash? "Oh Dashiell, I know a lot about you and your sister, especially your father", said the mysterious figure as he started to walk closer to Dash and Violet. "I'm his biggest fan", said the mysterious figure ominously as he took off his hood. Dash and Violet gasped as they saw who it was.

"Syndrome", cried both Dash and Violet surprised and shocked! "In the flesh", said Syndrome as he fancily bowed. "But how", cried Dash? "You were blown to bits when you got sucked into that jet", said Violet looking to Syndrome. "Yes, I was sucked into my jet's turbines…by an unfortunate item", said Syndrome as he looked to his cape and a flashback started. "Right before I was supposedly shredded, I took of my cape and crawled away from the turbine, but I was blasted into the air after the explosion. Later, I recovered from my injuries and I vowed to get revenge", said Syndrome as his flashback ended.

"So what do you want with us, I thought you were my dad's enemy", said Dash. "As much as I would love to destroy your father, I have to get rid of the immediate threats", said Syndrome as he looked to the kids. Dash and Violet looked to each other. "Us?", said both Violet and Dash. Syndrome nodded and motioned the Omnidroids to follow.

"Where are you taking us", demanded Violet. "You two will be our first test subjects on our little project", said Syndrome as they entered a big room. As the lights shined on Violet and Dash, they saw a conveyor belt connected to a blue portal generator. Dash and Violet were awestruck as they looked to the machine. Omnidroidvi11 and Omnidroidvi12 pulled Dash and Violet's cages out and put them on the conveyor belt.

"You like it huh, it's what me and my allies call, the Jump Gate", said Syndrome. "The Jump Gate", said Dash and Violet? "The Jump Gate is a interdimensional vortex which can send anything…or anyone through time and space", said Syndrome as he looked to Dash and Violet. "Alright, you showed us your fancy gadget, now what are you gonna do with it", said Dash. Syndrome merely smiled slyly toward Dash and Violet. "Oh no", said Dash as Syndrome laughed.

"Phil, activate the Jump Gate", said Syndrome as Phil pushed a button. The Jump Gate portal generator activated and created a blue swirling vortex. An alarm sounded and red light turned on as Dash and Violet's cages began to move. Dash was first and Violet was right behind. "Let's set Dash's destination to a remote universe", said Syndrome as Phil pinned in the coordinates.

As the conveyor belt moved, Dash and Violet looked to the portal in horror. "We've got to get out of here", whispered Violet. "I'm on it", whispered Dash as he used supers speed to rub his hands on one of the bars extremely fast. The friction caused the bar to melt. "Go on Dash, keep it up", whispered Violet as Dash began to do the same to the other bars.

"Goodbye Incredible kids", said Syndrome as they got closer to the portal. Dash melted the final bar and his cage fell apart. "Run, Dash, run", cried Violet as Dash super speeded around the room. "Don't just stand there, get him", cried Syndrome as his men went after Dash and the conveyor belt stopped. "Dash, get out of the here, save yourself", said Violet as she looked at Dash running around. "I'm not leaving you Violet, your my sister", said Dash as he then began to beat up people.

"Awe, how touching…Omnidroids, destroy him", commanded Syndrome as Omnidroids as they stomped after Dash. "Wow, this room is really big", said Dash as he kept running. "I know, I get that a lot", said Syndrome. Omnidroidvi11 got in front of Dash and Dash quickly turned around. However, Omnidroidvi12 stood behind him, Dash was completely surrounded.

"End of the line Dash", said Syndrome. "We'll see about that", said Dash as he super speeded between the two Omnidroids. Dash soon jumped up and bounced of both the Omnidroids as he soon got out of it. "See Syndrome, I told you", said Dash as he stuck his tongue while flying in the air. "Omnidroivi11, blast him", cried Syndrome as Omnidroidvi11 started to charge his eye. "No, Syndrome, don't do I", said Violet. Dash looked to the Omnidroids and saw it about to fire the blast. "Oh crud", said Dash.

The Omnidroid blasted at Dash and sent him flying into the portal. "Dash", cried Violet as she then began to cry. She remembered all the times that she and Dash fought or argued and felt awful. "If only I could do it again", said Violet to herself. "Syndrome, you'll be happy to know that he has successfully left our universe", said Phil as Syndrome smiled. "Excellent, now put in the girl's coordinates", said Syndrome as Phil began typing again.

The conveyor belt turned on and Violet was rolled toward the portal. "You're a monster Syndrome, a monster", said Violet. "Oh, your insults sting right here", said Syndrome sarcastically as he pointed to his heart. "Just you wait, our parents will stop you and they'll find a way to save us", said Violet. "I'm sorry Violet, but you'll never see your parents or this world…ever again", said Syndrome as Violet went through the portal.

"So what are we going to do about Mr. and Mrs. Incredible", asked Phil? "Don't worry, we've got a plan on that", said Syndrome as a door opened and smoke came from the room with two silhouettes of Dash and Violet. The silhouettes eyes glew red and Syndrome then began to laugh evilly.

Meanwhile in Metroville, Mr. and Mrs. Parr were at the door with Luscious (Frozone). "Me and the others have looked everywhere, there's no sign of Dash or Violet", said Luscious. "We understand, thanks for your help", said Bob. "No problem Bob, catch ya later", said Luscious as he left. Helen walked inside and Bob closed the door.

"I can't believe they're gone", said Helen as she walked to a chair. "Me too, but they'll turn up soon, I know it", said Bob as Helen smiled. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Huh, I wonder who that could be", said Bob as he walked to the door. As he opened, he gasped and nearly fell back. "Honey, get over here", cried Bob as Helen got up and ran to the door. Helen got outside and saw that Dash and Violet were standing right in front of them.

"Dash, Violet", cried Bob and Helen as they went to hug them. "Oh, we thought we lost you forever", said Helen. "We did too, but we were able to escape", said Violet. "Yeah, and we kick those Omnidroids' butts", said Dash. "Did you find out who was behind the attack", asked Bob? "Sorry dad, but we escaped before we could find out", said Dash. "That's okay sport, we're just glad your home", said Bob as he rubbed Dash's head. "Now come on, let's get inside", said Bob as he and Helen walked in. Dash and Violet looked to each other and their eyes glew red briefly. "Infiltration complete, Operation Forgery is a go", said Dash as he and Violet walked in.

Meanwhile in another world, a portal opened above an ocean in the middle of the night and Dash fell from the portal. He landed in the water unconscious and slowly ran out of air. "Emergency scuba gear activated", said Dash's suit as it quickly formed red and platinum colored scuba gear on Dash. He then began to sink down deep into the dark waters of the ocean.

A little distance away, was the coral reef where Nemo's sea anemone was. Nemo and Splash were sound asleep on the anemone floor and Dory was sleeping outside on a coral bed. Nemo soon began to move around and his eyes shut tightly. "Dash", said Nemo in his sleep as he stopped moving around.

That's all for this chapter, sorry if it took so long, happy holidays and see you next year. See ya later


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything accept…..well, nothing

Ch.3 A Fated friendship

Hello everybody, and welcome to 2015. Thanks for all the views you've given me last year and I hope you'll stick around for more chapters to come. By the way, for those who have watched or who have read about the Pixar theory. This book will kind of follow it, but mostly will break its foundation. Also, I'm really sorry for this late update,this chapter took longer than expected. Now let's get back into the action.

Back in the Great Barrier Reef a few days later, we find Nemo, Splash, and Squirt playing hide and seek, yet again. Splash is the one who's it and Nemo and Squirt are hiding from her. Nemo and Squirt hid behind some coral and began to chuckle. "She'll never find us here dude", said Squirt. "Yeah, she'll never find us", said Nemo. "Oh, really", said a voice. Nemo and Squirt looked up and were surprised that Splash was above them.

"How did you find us", asked Nemo? "Easy, I heard you two talking back here", said Splash as Squirt and Nemo exchanged looks. "Bummer dude", said Squirt disappointed. "Anyway….tag, your both it", said Splash as she swam down and tagged them both. "Hey, we can't both be it", said Nemo. "Yeah, the game wouldn't work then dude", said Squirt.

Splash then thought about it. "How about you two decide who's it", said Splash as Nemo and Squirt looked to each other. "Well, do you want to be it", asked Nemo? "Sure, it'll be totally wicked", cried Squirt excitedly. "Alright then, Squirt is it. Come on Splash, we need to hide", said Nemo as Splash nodded and the two swam away.

"Okay, time to count…1 righteous, 2 righteous, 3 righteous…", counted Squirt with his fins over his eyes. Nemo and Splash continued to swim away until Splash suddenly stopped. "Hey Nemo", said Splash as Nemo stopped and turned around. "Let's explore the outer reefs, while Squirt tries to find us", said Splash. "I don't know Splash, what if we run into barracudas, or jellyfish, or-", said Nemo. "Come on Nemo, it'll be fine", said Splash as she swam up to him.

Nemo thought about what Splash said. "Alright Splash, I trust you", said Nemo as Splash smiled. "Yay, let's go", cried Splash as she swam around excitedly. "Shoosh, you'll give us away", whispered Nemo. "Right, sorry", whispered Splash as the two began to swim again. Back in the coral reef, Squirt was still counting. "29 righteous, 30 righteous…ready or not, here I come", said Squirt as he then searched for Nemo and Splash.

In the outskirts of the reef, Nemo was chasing after Splash as they swam around. "Come on Splash, slow down", said Nemo as he swam after her. "You'll have to catch me first", said Splash as she swam faster. "Hey, that's Squirts job", said Nemo as he swam faster too. Splash soon stopped and noticed a big cave up ahead. "Cool", said Splash as she looked at it. Nemo soon caught up to Splash and started panting. "Splash…man…you're fast", said Nemo breathing heavily. "Hey Nemo, look at that", said Splash as Nemo looked up ahead. "Whoa…that's a huge cave", said Nemo awestruck.

Splash looked over to Nemo. "Well, come on, let's go exploring", said Splash as she swam forward. Nemo grabbed her lucky fin and Splash looked back. "Splash, we don't even know what's in there", said Nemo. "Yeah, but we do need a hiding spot from Squirt", said Splash as Nemo then looked back to the reef. "Nemo…Splash…where are you", echoed Squirt's voice from the reef.

"Fine, let's go", said Nemo as he and Splash swam into the mouth of the cave. "Whoa, it's so dark in here", said Splash. "Yeah, how do you even…ow, what the", said Nemo as he ran into something. He soon looked up and saw that it was a young male scuba diver leaning against the wall. "Aaaaah", screamed Nemo in terror. Squirt soon heard Nemo's scream and then swam toward it. Splash quickly swam over to Nemo who was breathing heavily. "Nemo, what's wrong", asked Splash? Nemo motioned Splash to look forward, and so she looked and then gasped.

The scuba diver was wearing a red, black, and yellow costume with red and platinum colored scuba gear. He had an "I" on his chest and had blond hair. "My dream", said Nemo as he remembered his dream about the diver. Splash soon noticed that the scuba diver's eyes were closed. "It's alright Nemo, this guy seems to be asleep", said Splash as she swam closer and pointed to his closed eyes.

"Splash, get back here", said Nemo seriously as Splash swam around the diver having fun. "Why, you're gonna ground me?", said Splash jokingly. "No", said Nemo. "Then the fun continues", said Splash as she twirled around. "Get back here…I said get back here now", cried Nemo as Splash didn't listen. "Great, I'm sounding like my dad…", said Nemo.

Now we go into the scuba diver's mind as he slowly regains consciousness. "Uuuuh, where am I, why can't I see….and why do I feel wet", said the young diver. The boy then began to here chatter but he didn't know who were talking. "I don't know, are you sure it's safe to be this close", asked Nemo? "Of course, this is like the most amazing thing any fish has experienced", said Splash.

"Fish?", said the boy confused. "I mean, when has a fish ever been this close to a human without getting caught", said Splash. "I guess, but what if it wakes up Splash", asked Nemo? "Don't worry Nemo, we'll be okay", said Splash. "Splash….Nemo?", said the diver in his mind. He slowly began to open his eyes and saw two fish in front of his goggles.

His vision was hazy but it soon became crystal clear. Nemo and Splash soon looked and realized the boy was awake and stopped talking. The boy looked around and then fixed his eyes on the two fish. "Um…hi", said the kid nervously. "Aaaah", screamed Nemo and Splash. "Aaah", screamed the boy. "Hey guys, what's going…Aaaah", screamed Squirt as he entered the cave.

The four continued to scream for a while until they stopped. Squirt swam up to Nemo and Splash and the three just floated in front of the diver. "Why are we floating here", asked Squirt? "I don't know", said Nemo. "Come on, let's go", said Splash as she and Squirt swam away. Nemo soon began to follow them. "Wait, don't go", said the diver as Nemo stopped in the water. Nemo soon turned around and looked at the boy. "Come on Nemo, let's get out of here", said Splash from behind a rock. "Yeah dude, swim away", said Squirt. "Did he just…no he couldn't be talking to me", said Nemo to himself.

"Yes, I'm talking to you", said the boy as Nemo gasped. "Wait, you can understand me", said Nemo surprised as he swam closer. "Wait, you understood that", said the boy surprised. "Why would you talk to me if you didn't think I could heard you", said Nemo. "I don't know, I just thought this was another dream", said the diver. "Another dream?", said Nemo. "Yeah, you're probably not gonna believe this, but I saw a fish just like you in my dreams", said the boy.

Nemo paused for a moment. "Actually, it's not as unbelievable as you think", said Nemo as Squirt and Splash peeked from behind the rock. "I had a dream a few days ago about a scuba diver…that looks kind of like you come to think of it", said Nemo. "Wow, it's like we had the same dream", said the boy. "Yeah", said Nemo as the two smiled.

"Anyway, hi, I'm Nemo, what's you name", asked Nemo? The boy paused. "If I tell you, do you promise to never tell a living soul", said the boy dramatically. "Sure, I guess", said Nemo. "My name is…the Dash", said Dash heroically. "Wow, nice to meet you, the Dash", said Nemo as he and Dash laughed. Splash and Squirt slowly came out of hiding and swam to Nemo and Dash. "Hey Nemo, who are these guys", asked Dash? "Oh, these are my friends, Squirt and Splash", said Nemo as he waved his fin to them. "Hi", said Splash and Squirt as they waved nervously. "Nice to meet you guys, or is it fish, this whole thing is kind of weird", said Dash. "No kidding", said Splash.

Suddenly, a red light began to blink on Dash's oxygen tank and he looked back. "What's that", asked Nemo? "I don't know, do you mind swimming back there and see what it says", asked Dash? "Sure", said Nemo as he swam to Dash's back. Nemo looked at the red light and saw an oxygen gauge on empty. "Um Dash, what's oxygen", asked Nemo? "Oh oxygen is what humans and other land animals breathe above water", said Dash. "Yeah, is it a bad thing if your out of oxygen", said Nemo.

"Wait, what", cried Dash as he suddenly got up. "You're tank thing has a needle on an "E" ", said Nemo. "Oh no, that means I've gotta get to the surface or else I'll…let's say we don't wanna find out", said Dash. "We know what dying is", said Splash. "We're not that young", said Nemo. "Oh yeah, how old are you two", asked Dash. Nemo, Splash, and Squirt looked to each other. "7", said the trio in unison. "Thought so", said Dash.

"Dudes, we're wasting time, Dash needs to get to resurface, now", cried Squirt. "Right, let's go", said Nemo as the four swam out of the cave and then up. "So how far are we underwater", asked Dash? "About…thirty feet", said Nemo as Dash got worried. "We'll make it, don't give up", said Splash to them. Dash and Nemo nodded to each other and continued to swim.

As the four started to reach the surface, Dash took a breath but didn't breathe in enough air. He started to cough and suffocate. "Dash", cried the three sea creatures as Dash was asphyxiating. "Come on Dash, you can do it", said Splash. "Don't give up, you're so close dude", said Squirt. "Please Dash, I believe in you", said Nemo. Dash heard what they said and shook himself out of it. He took a deep breath of what he had left and then began to super speed to the surface. Dash left Nemo, Squirt, and Splash spinning around in bubbles. "Whoa", said Nemo surprised. "Gnarly", said Squirt awestruck. "Guys, the surface", said Splash as the three then swam up.

On the surface, Dash swam so fast that he flew out of the water and into the air. "Oh crud", said Dash as he then fell back down and made a splash. He then resurfaced again, took off his oxygen mouth piece, and began to gasp for air. Nemo, Squirt, and Splash also surfaced and looked to Dash. "Dash", cried the three marine animals as they swam to Dash.

"Dash, are you okay", asked Nemo as Dash looked back to his tank? He saw the red flash was gone and it was glowing green. "Yeah, I'm cool", said Dash as he turned back. "Phew, what a relief", said Splash. "Yeah, you had us scared there for a moment dude", said Squirt. "Thanks guys, I'm glad I met you fish", said Dash. "Actually dude, I'm a reptile", said Squirt. "Do you ever get tired of saying dude", asked Dash? "No dude", said Squirt.

"Hey Dash…". Said Nemo as Dash looked to him. "How did you swim so fast earlier", asked Nemo as Dash thought of what to say? "Yeah, I've never seen any human swim like that", said Squirt as Dash put his hand behind his head. "You know, I'm not really like other humans, I'm actually a super", said Dash. "What's a super", asked Splash? "A super is a super human that has super powers", said Dash. "And you're super power is called what dude", asked Squirt? "Super speed", said Dash as he swam super-fast in around the trio a few times. "Whoa", said Splash and Nemo as Dash stopped. "That was totally wicked", cried Squirt. "Please, hold your applause", said Dash. Nemo, Splash, and Squirt looked to their fins. "Never mind", said Dash.

Splash suddenly, got an idea. "Dash, you said super speed was your only super power, right", asked Splash? "Yeah", said Dash. "Maybe it isn't you're only power, after all, you're the only human who has ever understood what fish say", said Splash. "You're right, I think I've unlocked a new power. The ability to talk to animals", said Dash heroically. "No, there's gotta be a better name for this power", said Dash.

"How about Zoolingualism", said Squirt? "That…actually sounds pretty cool", said Splash. "Then will go with zoolingoolism, zulingualismm, zoo-zoolingaluism", said Dash trying to say it right. "And I thought Nemo trying to say the word anemone was hard", said Squirt. "I can say it…an an... an-nem-men-nem-mon-ee... A men-nem-men-nem-o-nee...", said Nemo trying to prove Squirt wrong, but failed.

The four began to laugh together. Splash then looked up and saw the setting sun. "Hey guys, look", said Splash as Dash, Nemo, and Squirt looked to the sky. "Whoa, that's the most beautiful sunset I've ever seen", said Dash. "I know right, the Great Barrier Reef always has the most beautiful sunsets", said Splash. "Splash has been taking us up here every evening to see the sunsets", said Nemo. "Don't you guys still need water to breathe", said Dash. "As long as we're in the water, we can stay up here dude", said Squirt.

After a while, the sun had finally set. "It's getting late, we better go home", said Splash. "Yeah, let's go", said Nemo as he and everyone else went underwater. "Um guys, we've got one problem to deal with", said Squirt as he pointed to Dash. "Right, what are we gonna do with Dash", asked Splash? Nemo began to think of what to do.

Later back at Nemo's sea anemone, the four were floating in front of Dory. "So let me get this straight, you, Burt, and Ash found a human boy named Max unconscious in a cave, found out he can talk to animals, helped him fill up his oxygen tank, and now want to know if he can stay with us", said Dory. "Yep, that sums it up", said Splash. "Other than the fact she got all are names wrong", said Dash. "So Dory, can he stay", asked Nemo?

Dory paused for a moment and then answered. "Sure, if you guys trust him, than I trust him Harpo", said Dory as Nemo sighed. "Yes, Dash gets to stay", said Splash joyfully. "Totally righteous dudes", said Squirt as he and Splash high fived. "Wait, where am I gonna sleep", asked Dash as everyone stopped moving around? The sea creatures then exchange looks.

A few minutes later, Dory told them she would make a small place for Dash and that in the meantime, the kids could hangout. Splash and Squirt decided to go somewhere while Nemo and Dash sat on the edge of the reef. They looked to the moon's and stars' reflection on the surface. "Cool undersea night, huh", said Nemo looking to Dash. "Yeah, it's pretty cool", said Dash kicking his legs up. "So Nemo, what's it like being a fish", asked Dash as he looked to Nemo? "Well, you never have to worry about clothes, you can breathe underwater with gills, you have scales, you get to see the true nature of the coral reef, and many other stuff", said Nemo. "Wow, that sounds awesome", said Dash. "Thanks", said Nemo.

"Dash…what's it like to be a human", asked Nemo? "Well, besides being a super, I have to live like a normal human because of some super hero rules or something. I live on land, I have legs, I can eat food that won't dissolve underwater, and some other stuff", said Dash. "That's not fair, you should be able to show your super speed freely without any restraints", said Nemo. "I know right, I hate the fact I have to come in second place when I run in sports", said Dash.

"Hey Dash, do you have a family back where you came from", asked Nemo as Dash lost his smile? Dash became a little depressed and Nemo got a little worried. "Well, there's my Dad, he's super strong. My Mom can stretch…really stretch", said Dash as he moved his hands wide apart to show the idea.

"And then there's my sister, Violet. She's 14 years old, a pain in the neck….but still the best sister a guy could have. Whenever I was scared as a little kid, Violet was there. When I was a baby, Violet was there for me. Now that I think about it, she's really been there this whole time, and I never realized it until now", said Dash as revealed his true feelings. "If I could do just one thing…it would be to make things right with Violet, that's what it would be", said Dash as a tear rolled from his eye. Nemo felt horrible for making Dash cry and swam up to his goggles. "I'm sorry Dash, I didn't know, I-", said Nemo. "It's okay Nemo, really it is", interrupted Dash with a small smile. Nemo also smiled.

"I'm just worried about my world", said Dash. "Your world?", said Nemo confused. "Oh yeah, I've been kind of meaning to tell you and the guys something", said Dash nervously. "What?", said Nemo. "I'm from a parallel universe", said Dash. "Wait, what's a parallel universe", asked Nemo? "Really, first you didn't know what oxygen was and now you don't even know what parallel universes are", said Dash. "Cut me some slack, I'm only 7 and I live underwater", cried Nemo.

"Hey, I'm only 10 and I still know that", said Dash. Dash then sighed. "You see, a parallel universe is a world that is almost like one world but different", said Dash. "So you came from another Earth", asked Nemo? "Yeah, thanks to Syndrome and his Omnidroids", complained Dash. "Syndrome...Omnidroids?", said Nemo confused. "Man, looks like we've got a lot of catching up to do", said Dash as he then began to explain to Nemo the whole story.

A few yards away were Splash and Squirt laying on a high piece of coral. Splash was watching Nemo and Dash while Squirt glanced over to her. "So, you like Nemo, huh dude", said Squirt as he caught Splash by surprised. "Who told you", said Splash looking over to him. "Seriously dude, it's pretty obvious", said Squirt. Splash then sighed. "Fine, I like Nemo and think he's pretty cute, awesome, and funny", said Splash. "See, was that so hard", said Squirt.

Splash then went back to watching Nemo and Dash. "I can't believe after only knowing you guys for a few days, I'm not shy anymore and we befriended a human kid", said Splash. "I know right, Dash is a pretty cool kid, and even though he's huge, he's really easy to play with and talk to", said Squirt. "If only I could talk to Nemo like that", said Splash as she got depressed. Squirt looked over to her. "Listen Splash, you and Nemo are the only fish I know that can go in and out of a sea anemone. That's the perfect and most private place for two clownfish to talk. Nemo will always be around, but he won't always be available if you know what I mean", said Squirt as Splash listened to him.

"All I'm saying is that you've got to tell Nemo how you feel, and do it soon", said Squirt. Splash then got a determined face. "You're right Squirt, I should tell him my feelings. Thank you so much", said Splash as she swam up close to him. "Um, no problem…dude", said Squirt as he blushed. "Come on, let's got get Dash and Nemo and head back to the sea anemone", said Splash as she and Squirt got up and swam away.

The Four kids met up and headed back to the sea anemone. Dory soon met up with the kids. "Good, you guys are just in time…", said Dory panting due to working. The kids looked to each other. "Just in time for what", asked Dash? "Well Mr. Humongous, I was finally able to construct a bed for you, thanks to a little help", said Dory. Everyone had confused looks. "Who" asked Splash?

"Cowabunga, muchachos", cried a voice. Suddenly, something swam high above the group and paused in front of the moons reflection for a moment. "Crush", cried Splash, Squirt, and Nemo as the cool sea turtle swam down to them. "Crush?", said Dash. "Oh my gosh, it's a human diver", cried Crush. "You've met a human diver before", asked Nemo surprised? "Tons of times, they're usually like science dudes doing research though, but some of them are pretty cool", said Crush.

"Anyway, me and Crush finally finished Dash's place, come check it out", said Dory as she and Crush led the way. The gang past through some sea weed and then all of them looked in awe. It was an enormous sea bed, big enough for Dash, and an impressive view of the overhead waters. "Whoa", said the kids as they looked around. "I know right, pretty epic dudes", said Crush. "So this is where I sleep…cool", said Dash as he swam around his new home. "I knew you would like it", said Dory. Crush then looked to Squirt. "Alright son, time to go so you can rest up for tomorrow", said Crush. "What's tomorrow", asked Squirt? "Don't you remember, tomorrow starts school again dude", said Crush as Nemo and Squirt looked to each other worried. "School…noooo", cried Nemo and Squirt.

"I thought your father told me you liked school Pablo", said Dory getting Nemo's name wrong. "Yeah, at first, but most of the reason why I loved school was it allowed me to see the world and not be sheltered like I used to. Don't get me wrong, I don't hate school, I love my friends and teachers, but…I guess I like the playtimes and fun more", said Nemo as everyone looked to him.

"That's me in school, only the total opposite of liking it, I mean, who likes school", said Dash as everyone then looked to him with disappointed looks. "Sorry", said Dash. "So will I be going school", asked Splash? "Sorry Splash, but until Marlin gets back, I can't really do anything like that", said Dory. "Shoot", said Splash. "Okay Squirt, time to go my amigo", said Crush. "Okay Dad, bye guys, see ya at school Nemo", said Squirt as he swam away with Crush. "Bye Squirt", said Nemo. "See ya Squirt", said Splash. "It was nice meeting you, dude", said Dash as the three waved bye to Squirt. Crush and Squirt waved goodbye and soon went out of sight.

"Well today has been, well interesting, but now I think I should hit the hay, or in this case, the sea bed", said Dash as he then yawned and swam over to his bed. "Um Dash, how much oxygen do you have in the tank", asked Nemo? "I don't know, do you mind checking", asked Dash? "Sure", said Nemo as he swam behind Dash. He looked at the gauge and saw it was between full and half full.

"It should last you through the night, that's for sure", said Nemo. "Thanks Nemo, give me some fin", said Dash as he put out his fist. Nemo was confused but then hit Dash's fist with his fin. "Now that's what I'm talking about. Goodnight Nemo, Goodnight Splash", said Dash as he laid on his bed. "Goodnight Dash", said Nemo and Splash as they and Dory left Dash to his privacy.

Nemo and Splash entered the sea anemone while Dory wished them goodnight and slept outside. "Hey Nemo, I just realized something", said Splash. "What", asked Nemo? "We basically just did what happened the other day when you and Squirt found me", said Splash as Nemo looked confused. "Think about it, we found someone new, we went to the surface, we watched the sunset, and Dash got a place to stay", said Splash. "You're right…that's so weird", said Nemo. "Very weird", said Splash.

Nemo then went over to his side of the anemone and laid down. Splash then thought about what she and Squirt talked about. "Nemo", blurted Splash. "Yeah", said Nemo. "….nothing", said Splash after a long paused. "Okay, goodnight", said Nemo. "Goodnight", said Splash softly as she then laid down on her side. She regretted not telling Nemo her true feelings and fell asleep.

It was the next day in the Great Barrier Reef, Dash woke up from his sleep and yawned. His oxygen tank was flashing red again so he super speeded to the surface and back. After he came back, he heard some chatter coming from the other side of the sea weed. He swam through the sea weed and realized the chatter was coming from the sea anemone. Dash knew it was Nemo and Splash who were talking so he put his head close enough to hear.

Inside the sea anemone, Nemo and Splash were brushing themselves against the sea anemone's tentacles. "So Nemo, what's school like", asked Splash as she stopped brushing? "Well, you have an adult fish who are called teachers who teach you stuff about the world around you, and then you make new friends with the kids that attend your school also", said Nemo as he stopped brushing too.

"Wow, that sounds really cool, I wish I could go", said Splash as she got kind of sad. Nemo swam over to her to comfort her. "It's okay, I won't be gone forever. And besides, you have Dash and Dory to hang out with", said Nemo. "You're right, thank you Nemo", said Splash as she got close to Nemo. "No problem", said Nemo blushing.

Dash tried to keep his giggling to a minimum, but suddenly, one of the sea anemone tentacles touched him. "Ow", cried Dash as he jumped up in pain. "Huh?", said both Nemo and Splash. The two clownfish peeked their heads out and saw Dash rubbing his head. "Dash, were you spying on us", asked Splash upset? "No", lied Dash.

Nemo and Splash looked to each other with disbelieving looks. "Nemo, time for school", said Dory as she swam up to the group. "Okay Dory, bye Splash, bye Dash", said Nemo as he swam to Dory. "Bye Nemo", said Dash. "See ya after school", said Splash as the two waved Nemo goodbye. As Nemo and Dory swam away, Nemo waved back too.

"I'm gonna miss you", said Splash to herself. "What did you say", asked Dash? "Nothing", cried Splash quickly and nervously. "Okay then, what do you wanna do", asked Dash? Splash thought for a moment. "Well, we can't go out of this area or else the local fish will see you and panic, so we'll have to stay here", said Splash. "Oh man, I was really hoping we could play hide and seek", complained Dash. "Yeah, me too", said Splash as the two then smiled at each other.

Later on, Mr. Ray had taken Nemo's classmates to an area near the drop off and was now teaching them about algae. "So remember class, algae is a very large and diverse group of eukaryotic organisms, ranging from unicellular to multicellular", said Mr. Ray. "Now, let's sing the algae song...Oooohhhhh...", said Mr. Ray as he began to sing about algae. "Oh great, another Mr. Ray sing along", said Tad as Pearl and Sheldon giggled. Nemo and Squirt looked over to Tad, Pearl, and Sheldon and then back to Mr. Ray. "I bet Dash, is having a lot more fun than we are", said Nemo. "Yeah, I can't wait to play with him after school dude", said Squirt.

"Play with who", asked a voice? Nemo and Squirt froze and turned around to see Tad, Sheldon, and Pearl. "Yeah, who are you gonna play with after school", asked Sheldon? "We're not gonna play with anyone", said Nemo kind of nervous. "But we just heard you say play with him", said Pearl. "Come on Nemo, don't play dumb", said Tad as Squirt and Nemo glanced to each other. "Look, a shark dudes", cried Squirt as he pointed up. "Aaah", cried Pearl as she inked. "Oh, you guys made me ink", said Pearl as Tad and Sheldon began to laugh. "Hey, it's not funny", said Peal as she began to blush out of embarrassment. "You're right, it's not…..it's hilarious", said Sheldon as the two continued to laugh.

Mr. Ray soon finished his song. "Alright explorers, time to head back…follow me", said Mr. Ray joyfully as the fish began to board Mr. Ray. "Quick, now's are chance dude", said Squirt as he and Nemo swam quietly over to Mr. Ray. "Tad, Sheldon, Pearl…time to go", said Mr. Ray as the three stopped their bickering. "Coming Mr. Ray", said Tad as the three swam on board too."Oooh, let's name the zones, the zones, the zones. Let's name the zones of the open sea…", sang Mr. Ray as he swam with the kids.

On board Mr. Ray, most of the students began to converse while others actually sang along with Mr. Ray. "That was close, I really hope Tad and others don't find out about Dash", said Nemo to Squirt. "Yeah dude, their getting really suspicious", said Squirt worried. "Okay, let's just a keep a low profile so they'll never know, got it", said Nemo. "Got it dude", said Squrit as the two shook fins.

However, on the other side of Mr. Ray, Tad, Pearl, and Sheldon were watching Nemo and Squirt. "I don't know what secret those two are keeping from us, but believe me, we'll find out", said Tad. "Yeah, Nemo and Squirt have never kept a secret from us", said Pearl. "Whatever it is, it must be big", said Sheldon as the trio thought about what it could be.

After Mr. Ray dropped off the kids, Nemo and Squirt swam back carefully and looked to make sure they weren't followed. However, Tad, Sheldon, and Pearl were hiding in some sea weed. "Now we get to see what Nemo and Squirt are hiding", said Sheldon. "Yeah, let's go", said Tad as Sheldon and Pearl followed him. Nemo and Squirt swam up to the sea anemone and they saw Dory, who was swimming around. "Hey Merlo, hey Kurt, how was school", asked Dory? "It's Nemo and Squirt, and it was good", said Nemo. Tad, Sheldon, and Pearl hid behind another patch of sea weed and watched Dory, Nemo, and Squirt talking.

"So where's Splash and Dash, Dory", asked Squirt? "Splash", said Pearl? "Dash", said both Sheldon and Tad. "Oh, there over in Dash's room. They've been waiting for you all day", said Dory. Nemo and Squirt looked to each other excitedly and swam to Dash's room. Tad, Pearl, and Sheldon realized they would have to sneak pass Dory in order to follow Nemo and Squirt.

The three nodded and soon swam sneakily through the coral around the anemone. Dory heard some noise and looked around, but she saw nothing. The trio had successfully made it to the sea weed separating the sea anemone from Dash's room. Tad, Pearl, and Sheldon sighed and then entered the sea weed. They poked their heads out and then gasped at what they saw.

Dash and Splash were catching up with Nemo and Squirt about what they did today. "So, Dory says you guys were waiting for us", said Nemo as he and Squirt smirked. "Well, I wouldn't say we were patiently awaiting your return", said Splash blushing. "I never knew how long school actually was until now….it takes forever", said Dash as if he was exhausted and tortured. "But we're glad you're back", said Dash as Nemo smiled.

Suddenly in the sea weed, Sheldon's intolerance to H2O started to act up. "Ah…ah…ah…ah…", said Sheldon as he was about to sneeze. "Shoosh, shoosh", whispered Pearl repeatedly. "Come on Sheldon, hold it in, don't sneeze", said Tad panicking. "Ah…ah-chooooo", sneezed Sheldon as he blew himself and the sea weed away. Nemo, Squirt, Dash, and Splash looked to what happened and gasped as they saw Tad and Pearl floating there with nervous smiles.

Our heroes just stared at Tad and Pearl with gaped mouths and shocked expressions. "Okay I know what you're thinking, and believe me, we weren't spying on you", said Tad. "Yeah, what he said", said Pearl. "Really, I thought we were", said Sheldon on some coral still a little disoriented from the sneeze. "Sheldon", cried Tad mad. "Smooth", Pearl. "Sorry, you know I'm H2O intolerant", said Sheldon as the three began to argue.

"Wait, if he's H2O intolerant, how can he live underwater", asked Dash? "I've been wondering that same question dude", said Squirt as both of them watched the argument. "Nemo, what are we gonna do. If your friends can find out about Dash, it's only a matter of time until the whole coral reef knows there's a human here", said Splash worried. "Don't worry Splash, we'll make it through this", said Nemo as Splash calmed down and smiled.

"I'll go talk to them", said Dash as he swam over to them. "Dash, wait", cried Nemo in vain. "Hello Nemo's friends", said Dash as Tad, Pearl, and Sheldon stopped arguing and stared awestruck at Dash. Pearl inked herself. "Anyway…my name is-", said Dash. "Aaaaah", cried the trio as Dash just floated there. They soon stopped and Dash opened his mouth to speak again, but they began screaming again and Dash then decided to swim back.

"Looks like you guys will have to convince them I'm not like other divers", said Dash. "Right, we'll go talk to them", said Splash as she led Nemo and Squirt over to Tad, Pearl, and Sheldon. Splash, Nemo, and Squirt stopped before Tad, Sheldon, and Pearl who stopped screaming. They looked to Nemo, then to Squirt, and then they stopped and looked at Splash with confused looks.

"Nemo, there's two of you", said Tad confused. "No guys, that's just my new friend Splash", said Nemo as he introduced Splash. "Guys, we shouldn't be near that diver over there. He could catch us at any moment", said Pearl as they all looked back to Dash. "You mean Dash, he's harmless. He couldn't hurt a plankton", said Nemo. Back with Dash, he noticed a little spec in front of him and squashed it with his hands. "Spoke to soon", said Nemo.

"Listen dudes, Dash is actually a really cool dude once you get to know him", said Squirt. "Get to know him…he's a human, we're fish, I don't think humans speak animal", said Sheldon. "Actually, Dash can understand animal speech, in fact, he's hearing everything we're saying right now", said Splash. "Right you are Splash", said Dash as Tad, Sheldon, and Pearl gasped. "Oh...", said Tad. "My...", said Pearl. "Gosh...", said Sheldon. "This is…awesome", cried the trio together.

"Wow, that was easier than I thought", said Nemo. "Man, I can't believe you guys have a human best friend", said Tad excitedly. "Yeah, and Nemo's got a girl friend", said Sheldon teasingly. "Come on guys, we're not dating, we're just friends...right Splash", said Nemo as Splash looked to him. "Yeah...right", said Splash a little sad. Pearl noticed Splash's expression and swam over to her.

"Okay dudes, now that we're all best buds...what are we gonna do", said Squirt. Nemo, Dash, Tad, and Sheldon began to think. "I got it, we swim to the other side of the reef and back", said Dash. "But that'll take all day", said Sheldon. "Not if I swim fast enough", said Dash prideful. Tad and Sheldon looked to Nemo and Squirt. "Trust us, he can swim "really" fast", said Nemo emphasizing the "really".

Tad and Sheldon got excited and swam toward Dash. "Alright, if you don't wanna get lost in a torrent of bubbles, please get on my hands", said Dash as Nemo and Squirt got on his right hand while Sheldon and Tad got on the other. "Splash...Pearl, you coming", asked Tad as Pearl looked at Splash who was depressed? "Um, maybe next time", said Pearl. "Okay then, let's dash", said Dash as he then, in a burst of speed, swam out of the area while accidentally blasting Splash and Pearl away.

"Sorry", cried Dash as he sped away. Splash and Pearl recovered from the blast, but were a little dizzy. "Boys, am I right", said Pearl as her eyes stopped spinning? Pearl looked to Splash and still saw she was depressed. "Alright Splash, what's really bugging you", asked Pearl as Splash snapped out of it? She sighed. "Do you promise not to laugh", asked Splash? "Promise", said Pearl with a grin. "I'm, I mean, I...have a crush on Nemo", said Splash as Pearl gasped. "Really, no way", said Pearl surprised. "You've got to tell me everything", said Pearl as she and Splash swam together.

Meanwhile with Dash, Nemo, Squirt, Tad, and Sheldon, they were rocketing through some of the neighborhoods in the coral reef. "Hey, I think I just saw my house from here", said Sheldon as they blasted past it. "Man, I can't believe you can swim this fast Dash", said Tad excitedly. "Well, I am a super hero from where I come from", said Dash with a smirk. "I don't know what that is", said Tad. "Right", said Dash realizing that.

"So how far are we to the other side of the reef", asked Dash? "Well, we should be there in about-", said Nemo. "Look out dudes", cried Squirt as he saw an oncoming fish. The boys screamed as they ran into the fish and fell into the coral reef. Everyone moaned as they got up. "What's the big idea, don't you rascals know how to treat a lady", said the lady fish. "Sorry ma'am", said Nemo. "Yeah, we didn't see you", said Dash as he raised his head. The lady fish stared at Dash and then began to scream. "Aaaaah, a diver", cried the lady fish, "A diver". The surrounding fish soon took notice of Dash's presence. "Aaah, a diver", cried the fish as they swam around panicking. "I think we just blew it guys", said Tad. "This isn't good dudes", said Squirt. "You said it Squirt", said Sheldon.

"Guys, I think we should take our leave", said Dash. "Agreed", said Nemo, Tad, Sheldon, and Squirt. The four got in Dash's hands and they once again blasted out of the area with great speed while blowing everyone around them away. The fish recovered and then swam to each other. "What are we going to do, we have a diver on the loose", said a fish. "We need to do something", said the lady fish. "Let's warn everyone in the reef and then gather an angry mob to fight the diver", said a brave fish as everyone looked at him. "He's right, let's go with his plan", said a fish. "Yeah", cried all the fish as they followed the brave one.

It was nighttime now in the coral reef, and Splash, who was with Pearl, was almost done with her big backstory. "And then when Nemo said we were just friends, that hit me right here", said Splash as she pointed to her heart. "Huh, I see. Have you ever told Nemo about your feelings for him", asked Pearl? "Well…no", said Splash. "Then that's the problem, you just need to talk to him and tell him how you feel", said Pearl. "That's exactly what Squirt said", said Splash. "Looks like sea turtles do have brains under those shells", said Pearl as the two began to laugh.

"Thanks Pearl, you really cheered me up", said Splash happily. "Oh, you're welcome", said Pearl. "Okay, I think I'm gonna do it. The next time I see Nemo, I'm gonna tell him….", said Splash. "Splash, Pearl", cried five voices. The two looked up and saw Dash, Nemo, Squirt, Sheldon, and Tad coming to them at super speed. The boys soon stopped before them and Nemo, Squirt, Sheldon, and Tad swam out of Dash's hands.

"We've got a serious problem", said Sheldon. "What", asked Splash? "Every fish in the entire reef knows Dash is here dude", cried Squirt as Splash and Pearl gasped. "You idiots, what did you do", cried Pearl angrily. "It wasn't are fault, if anyone should be blamed, it should be Dash's fault", said Tad angrily. "What, how is this my fault", asked Dash? "You're the one who went too fast to stop and hit that fish who blurted your secret", said Tad. "Enough, yelling at each other isn't gonna solve anything", cried Nemo as everyone stopped arguing. "Now all we have to do is tell Dory what happened and she'll be able to straighten this whole mess", said Nemo as he calmed everyone down. "Trust me, you'll see", said Nemo with a smile.

"You did what now", cried Dory a few minutes later? "We blew Dash's secret about being here and now every fish in the reef knows he's here", said Nemo. "Oh my goodness, you mean their coming this way", cried Dory worried. "No, they just know he's in the coral reef", said Splash. "It doesn't matter, once the more dangerous fish find Dash, its game over", said Tad. "Yeah, what are we gonna do dudes", asked Squirt?

"We only have one option...I have to leave the coral reef", said Dash as everyone gasped and looked to him. "Dash, you can't leave", said Sheldon. "Guys, we've gotta face facts, you're much safer and better off without me", said Dash as he looked away to not show them he was crying. "No…we're not better off without you", said Nemo as Dash looked back. Nemo swam up to Dash's face and looked to him in the eye. "Ever since you came, I kind of felt this connection with you. Like we were supposed to meet each other. I can't explain it, but I also feel you feel the same way", said Nemo as Dash nodded. "Dash, you're an awesome kid, and the first human friend I've ever had. You taught me that not all humans are bad like Mr. Sherman or….Darla", said Nemo as he shivered in disgust before saying the last part.

"Yeah, you've been a really cool guys to hang out with, and I can't imagine my life without you too", said Splash as she joined Nemo. "Yeah, count me in dudes", said Squirt as he got between Nemo and Splash. "Don't forget us three", said Pearl as she, Tad, and Sheldon joined them too. "And Dash...", said Dory as she swam up to. "….I forgot what I was gonna say, I guess something about Dash being sweet", said Dory. "Thanks guys…you don't know how much this means to me", said Dash. Dash then remembered his sister, mother, and father, and then looked to Nemo and the gang. "These guys are really like…family, a good family…that cares and loves. Splash's right, I can't imagine my life without these guys", said Dash in his mind.

Suddenly, the murmur of the angry mob soon began draw closer. "Oh no, they're already here, what are we gonna do dudes", cried Squirt? Nemo began to think. "I've got nothing…I seriously have no idea what to do", said Nemo shocked. "Then we're doomed", said Dash as the noise of the mob got louder. Dory also began to think and then came up with an idea. "Nemo, you and your friends take Dash out of the reef. I'll try to buy you some time", said Dory. "Dory, I'm glad you got my name right, but we can't just leave-", said Nemo. "Go…it's Tash's only hope", said Dory as Dash sighed about Dory getting his name wrong. Nemo looked to his friends, then to Dash, and then to the mob. "Alright, we'll go", said Nemo as he hugged Dory and swam away. "Come on guys, let's get Dash out of here", said Nemo as he swam ahead. Dash followed him, then Splash and Squirt, and finally Tad, Sheldon, and Pearl were the last to leave.

The angry mob finally confronted Dory. "Dory, have you seen or know where the diver went", asked a fish? "What's a diver", asked Dory as everyone sighed? "Okay, a diver is a human with a cylinder thing on his back that catches and eats fish", said the fish. "Oooh, I think I know who you're talking about", said Dory. "Really", said the fish. "Wait, what was the question?", said Dory as the mob sighed again. "Forget it, let's go to the next neighborhood", said one of the fish in the mob as the others followed him. Dory smiled and waved as the mob swam away. "Bye, see ya next mob", said Dory as the fish grumbled to themselves. After they left, Dory sighed and then looked up to the surface. "Nemo…be safe", said Dory as we leave the coral reef.

Meanwhile in the outskirts of the Great Barrier reef, our group of kids were beginning to slow down. "Okay…I think…we lost them", said Nemo panting. "Good….I don't know how long…I could've lasted", said Splash also panting. "I don't know what you guys are complaining about, that felt like walking", said Dash as he circles around them relaxed. "That's because we don't have special speed powers", said Tad. "Fair point", said Dash as he stopped circling them.

"So what now dudes", asked Squirt as everyone then looked to him? They all began to think of their next move. Suddenly, Dash's oxygen tank began to flash red again. "Well, see ya at the surface", said Dash as he super speeded to surface while blasting Nemo and the gang in the process. "Wow, there's no way of getting used to that", said Sheldon spinning around. "Come on guys, to the surface", said Splash as she led the way. "Uh hello, the surface is where us fish can't breathe", said Tad. "Yeah, but Dash can", said Nemo as he and Squirt followed Splash. Tad, Pearl, and Sheldon glanced to each other before following the others up.

At the surface, Dash was refilling his oxygen tank when Nemo, Squirt, Splash, Peal, Tad, and Sheldon surfaced. "Hey guys, I'm almost done filling up", said Dash as he watch the oxygen level rise. "It's fine", said Nemo as he and Dash smiled at each other. "Hey guys, look up", said Splash as the gang looked to the night sky. The crescent moon illuminated the ocean while the stars looked like small beacons of light. "Whoa", said everyone awestruck. "Wicked", said Squirt also awestruck.

"I always thought the sunset was the best thing to look at on the surface, but it looks like there's more beauty in the sky than just the evening", said Splash as Nemo looked to her and then swam over to her. "Wow Splash, what you said was amazing", said Nemo. "Thanks", said Splash blushing. Splash then glanced over to Pearl who was looking to her and mouthing "talk to him". Splash then took a deep breath and then looked to Nemo. "Nemo?", said Splash as Nemo then looked to her. "I….um…I…", said Splash trying to get it out.

"Hey guys, I'm finished", interrupted Dash in excitement as his oxygen tank was filled up. "That's great Dash", said Nemo as his attention to Splash was interrupted. Splash then looked down and felt embarrassed. "So Splash, you wanted to tell me something", said Nemo. "Yeah…..I…", said Splash still struggling to speak. "….never mind", said Splash as she then sighed. Nemo and Splash then swam over to the others. "Hey dudes look, a shooting star", said Squirt as a star like figure slashed across the sky. "Aren't shooting stars just meteors", asked Tad? "I don't know, but whatever they are, they're pretty awesome", said Nemo as the gang watched the shooting star pass them.

Suddenly, the shooting star crashed in the distance and caused a flare of light. "Whoa guys, did you see that", cried Sheldon? "Yeah, we saw", said Splash. "What did that shooting star hit", asked Pearl? Dash then had a realization. "Land…that shooting star just pointed us to the nearest piece of land", said Dash. "That's it, that's where we'll take Dash to live", said Nemo. "Yeah, after all, Dash wasn't made to live underwater", said Tad. "Then it's settled, we're heading for land", said Splash. "Yeah", cried everyone as they swam toward the glow of light.

The group of kids swam all night and finally reached what was really an island the next morning. The fish, even Dash, were completely exhausted by the time they reached the island. Nemo, Splash, Squirt, Tad, Sheldon, and Pearl tiredly stopped before the beach while Dash tiredly walked on to it. "Land…sweet land", said Dash tiredly as he then collapsed on the beach.

"Dash", cried the kids as they quickly became awake. Dash moaned as he opened his eyes and then noticed something before him. In the sand was a small see through emerald. Dash got up and the grabbed it from the sand. "Hey guys, look at this", said Dash as he walked over to them. "Whoa, what is it", asked Nemo? "I don't know, I just found it on the beach. It kind of looks like an emerald", said Dash as he showed them the emerald. "It looks kind of like a shiny peace of coral", said Sheldon. "Or maybe it's a piece from some pirate treasure", said Tad.

Dash then brought the emerald closer to him for observation. He starred at his reflection for a bit and then started to turn the emerald around. Suddenly, the emerald began to glow and started to make a odd noise. "Does anybody else here that weird noise", asked Splash? "Hey, it's coming from the emerald", said Pearl as Dash stopped observing it. The emerald soon flew out of Dash's hand and then began to spin around in a fast circle before the kids. The emerald soon began to produce lightning and produced gushes of wind that blew against our heroes. Finally, the spinning of the emerald created a portal that began suck everything around it.

"Oh not again", cried Dash as he noticed he was being sucked by it. "Dash", cried the fish as Dash tried to fight the suction. "No", said Nemo. "Come on Dash, you can do it", said Splash. "Yeah dude, you can do it", cried Squirt as he jumped out of the water. "Uh oh", said Squirt as he realized the portal would suck him. "Aaah, help me dudes", cried Squirt as he was being pulled by the portal. Squirt abruptly stopped and then he looked down. Nemo and Splash were holding on to his fins while Sheldon, Tad, and Pear were trying to pull them back in. "Alright guys, keep swimming", said Splash as Tad, Sheldon, and Pearl kept swimming back. "Easy for you to say, it's like trying to swim against a current", said Tad. "Yeah, but Sheldon is pulling me with his teeth", said Nemo as Tad looked to him. "Whatever", said Tad as he continued to pull.

As the Nemo and the gang were saving Squirt, Dash was running for his life. "Great, first I get dragged out of my own world, and then I get dragged out of this one. Can things get any worse", said Dash. Out of nowhere, some coconuts from a palm tree got sucked off and were heading right for Dash. "Me and my big mouth", said Dash as he saw the coconuts. He expertly dodged them and didn't get hit. "Na nan na nan na", said Dash as he stuck out his tongue. Suddenly another coconut came at him and knocked him in the head. "No mom, I don't wanna go to school", said Dash dizzily as he became disoriented. Nemo, Splash, and Squirt watched as their new friend was being pulled by the portal. "Dash", said the three as they looked to him.

In the water, Tad, Sheldon, and Pearl were just about to get Squirt into the water, but suddenly, Sheldon was about to sneeze. "Aaa…", said Sheldon. "Oh no, not again", said Tad. "Aaa…", said Sheldon again. "Come on Sheldon, just hold it in a little longer", said Pearl. "Aaa…aaachooo", sneezed Sheldon as he let go of Nemo. Nemo then held on to Squirt for dear life while Splash, Pearl and Sheldon struggled to hold on to them. Splash then began to slip from Pearls grip. "Pearl, I'm slipping", said Splash. "Tad, swim harder", cried Pearl. "I'm trying, I'm trying", said Tad as he swam as fast as he could. Sadly, Peal's tentacles couldn't hold on to Splash anymore and so she slipped. "No", said Pearl after Splash slipped.

Splash, Nemo, and Squirt went flying to the portal. "Aaaah", cried the fish as they were about to enter. Dash was only inches away from the portal when he heard screams and coming from above him. He saw Nemo, Squirt, and Splash flying into the portal. "Nemo", cried Dash as he jumped after them! "No", cried Tad, Pearl, and Sheldon as Dash, Nemo, Squirt, and Splash had entered the portal.

The portal soon collapsed and then blew Tad, Sheldon, and Pearl out to deeper water. The trio recovered and then looked to the island. All that was there was a messed up beach and ruined palm trees. "Nemo, Squirt, and Dash", said Tad and Sheldon sadly. "Splash", said Pearl sadly. "Where do you think they went", asked Pearl very worried? Tad and Sheldon glanced to each other and then looked to her. "They're gone, I wish it weren't true, but they're gone", said Sheldon sadly as Pearl began to cry. "Come on guys, let's go", said Tad as the three fish then went underwater.

Meanwhile in the Incredible's universe, Syndrome was talking to his associates when Phil suddenly ran into the room. "Sir, you'll never believe these readings", said Phil as he handed Syndrome some papers. Syndrome ended his chat and looked at the papers. "What do these readings mean", asked Syndrome as he stopped reading? "They show activity of inter-dimensional travel", said Phil. "So, all our associates have Jump Gates, what makes this one different", said Syndrome. "Because it came from the universe you banished Dash to", said Phil as he got Syndrome's attention.

"That's...That's impossible, Dash couldn't have possibly found a Jump Gate", said Syndrome. "Maybe not, but maybe he found a Vex emerald", suggested Phil. "Lame, how did Dash happen to stumble upon a Vex emerald while it takes me billions of dollars to find even one", cried Syndrome angrily. "Sir, I think you have bigger problems, like Violet or...the others", said Phil. "Right, the other threats to my plans", said Syndrome as he turned on a monitor and showed several teen and kid heroes. "Don't worry Phil, my Syndicate, with its combined powers, shall be enough to defeat these heroes", said Syndrome.

"But due to Dash's interference, I better send an Omnidroid to Violet's banishment to finish her off", said Syndrome. "I'll prep Omnidroidvi12 to go through the Jump Gate", said Phil as he ran to the door. Syndrome then pushed a few buttons on his gauntlet and created a portal before him. "Sir?", said Phil before Syndrome stepped in. "Where are you going", asked Phil? "To make some plans with an old friend from Amity Park", said Syndrome as he then stepped into the portal and left. The portal closed and Phil left the room.

Meanwhile in a 16 year old's bedroom, the boys ghost sense went off and he opened his eyes.

Well, that's it for this long chapter. Again, I'm really sorry for the long update. Anyway, before I conclude this chapter, I want to give a special thanks to Squirrel-Cat-Gamer and Disneyheart3 for being the first to review and follow my story, thank you guys. Also, I hope you guys like this chapter and I want to thank all the viewers have been with me this far. See ya next time


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of the franchises I use, and I'm sorry for the extremely long update. For the record, I'm a pretty busy guy, school is hard, and that's why these chapters take so long. Anyway, back to the story.

Ch.4 Secret Brothers

It was a sunny day in Dimmesdale, the birds were chirping, the kids were playing, cars were passing by, and everything seemed peaceful. Chet Ubetcha was on the morning news while Doug Dimmadome advertised something. We then go over to the Turner residence where things appear to be normal. Suddenly, crashing and smashing noises came from Timmy's room.

"Woo-hoo", cried both Timmy and Poof as they raced down an indoor roller coaster. "This rocks, not only is school out today, but it's also Friday", cried Timmy. "Poof, poof, I mean, ahem", said Poof getting Timmy's attention. "Oh right, and hanging out with my god brother", said Timmy as Poof smiled. "Don't forget, I found the roller coaster", said Sparky. "Right, thanks Sparky", said Timmy. "Where did you find the roller coaster anyway", asked Poof? "If the Dimmesdale Amusement Park comes by, tell them I'm not here", whispered Sparky. Timmy and Poof looked to each other and shrugged.

Out of nowhere, Cosmo and Wanda poofed in front Timmy and Poof's cart. "See, I told you we should've poofed to Timmy's room", said Cosmo. "No you didn't. After we left the Fairy Mall, you poofed us to the White House, Paris, Mars, and Atlantis", said Wanda. "Yeah, and those Atlantians still hate Timmy. Talk about holding a grudge", said Cosmo. "Look out", cried Timmy as the roller coaster rammed into Cosmo and Wanda. "Uuuh, hi sport", moaned Wanda as her head stopped spinning. "Let's do that again. Hi Timmy", said Cosmo with his face jacked up as his tooth fell out. "Aaah, I wish the ride would stop", said Timmy as Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof raised their wands. The ride stopped and everyone sighed out of relief.

"Sorry guys, I didn't see ya coming", said Timmy. "It's okay", said Wanda as she raised her wand and poofed her and Cosmo to be fully healed. "There's something different about this place…Timmy, did you make your bed", said Cosmo. "No you idiot, it's the giant roller coaster in here", cried Wanda angrily. "What are you talking about", said Cosmo as he then looked at the roller coaster, "oooh".

Suddenly, Timmy's door was bursted open. "Oh Timmy", cried Timmy's dad as he popped in. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof gasped and poofed back into fish while poofing away the roller coaster. Timmy then looked to the ground and realized he couldn't fly and fell to the floor. Sparky helped Timmy up as his parents walked into the room. "Timmy, we've got exciting news for you", said Timmy's dad. "Your father got us tickets to the Annual Ghost Hunter's Convention", said Timmy's mom. "Yeah, the Polter-Geeks are back in action", said Timmy's dad as he and Timmy's mom grabbed their ghost blaster and his belly popped out. "And I guess you'll be leaving me here with Vicky", said Timmy disappointedly. "Actually Timmy, we're taking you…for once", said Timmy's dad. "What, really, I can't believe it", said Timmy excitedly.

"Yeah, the only problem is that they don't allow dogs at the convention or our hotel", said Timmy's dad as Timmy looked to Sparky. "Rats, I was really looking forward to go", said Sparky. "You like ghost hunters", asked Timmy? "No, I was looking forward to the buffet. Ghost Hunters gotta eat a lot to catch them ghost, right", said Sparky. "I'm sorry you can't go Sparky, but you can help us out by guarding the house while we're gone", said Timmy. "You're right, while you're away, I'll be a…uhhh…uhhh", said Sparky. "A guard dog", suggested Timmy. "Yeah, a guard dog", said Sparky as he poofed a bunch of security guard stuff on himself. "By the way, where is this convention at anyway", asked Timmy as his parents glanced to each other?

"Amity Park...", said Tucker Foley as we switch over to Amity Park where Tucker is showing the tourist around, "not your typical urban jungle, but a large and beautiful city". "I'm the mayor of Amity Park, Mayor Foley, and the youngest mayor in Amity Park history", said Tucker as they walked around. "We've got lots of stuff here in Amity Park. We've got Casper High school, Axion Labs, a huge mall, and the Nasty Burger, home of the tastiest, or should I say nastiest burgers in town", said Tucker as they visited each location.

Soon after, a man raised his hands. "Yes", answered Tucker as he stopped. "Isn't Amity Park also the world's biggest target for all ghost kind", said the man. The tourist soon began to murmur. "Settle down everybody", said Tucker as he got everyone's attention. "Although Amity Park has a high percentage of ghost activity, we shouldn't be afraid since we have him", said Tucker as he waved his hand to a statue. "Danny Phantom, also known by as Danny Fenton, is Amity Park's local teen hero and the world's savior from the Disateroid", said Tucker as everyone looked to Danny's statue of holding up the earth. "As long as he's around, I can guarantee that nothing bad will happen to our fair city", said Tucker as the tourists began to clap.

All of sudden, the ground began to shake and Tucker and his group tried to maintain their balance. Then, cracks began to form in the sidewalks and roads, and vines began to sprout out of them. One large vine broke out through the Mayor's office and it formed into the plant ghost known as Undergrowth. "Oh come on, not my office", cried Tucker. "Citizens of Amity Park, I have come to reclaim my children's rightful place as the dominant specie", said Undergrowth as overgrown plants formed around town. The many different ghost plants then began to terrorize the city.

"No need to panic, it's only one ghost", said Tucker nervously. Suddenly, a giant ghost pirate ship appeared in the air and the ghost pirates cried out angrily. "Yo, ho, ho, and a bottle of…of…", said the pirate ghost Youngblood as he couldn't remember what to say. "Uuugghh, it's bottle of rum", said Youngblood's skeleton parrot. "Oh right, yo, ho, ho, and a bottle of rum, I've come to collect all the kids of Amity Park", said Youngblood as his pirates jumped off his ship and captured the children.

"Okay, so there's two ghosts, it can't get any worse", said Tucker nervously. Unfortunately, all the technology in Amity Park suddenly flies into the air and surrounds a techno ghost named Technus. "I Technus, master of all electrical devices, shall use your city's gadgets to create my most powerful technological creation yet", said Technus as he then laughed evilly. "Wait, I thought my new upgrade canceled my evil plan telling…oh well", said Technus as he continued stealing all the electronics. "I've gotta stop saying stuff like that, and where the heck is Danny", cried Tucker as his PDA flew from his pocket while Undergrowth, Youngblood, and Technus continued their evil schemes.

Meanwhile at Fenton Works, Danny was in the basement with Sam, his new girlfriend, and Dani, his clone ghost cousin. "Okay Danny, you've started to become weak and lazy ever since the world found out about you, so it's time to whip you back into shape", said Sam with a clipboard. "Alright Sam, let's do this", said Danny as he and Dani made their way to a make shift battlefield. "Oh, and try to hold back", said Sam. "Don't worry, I won't hurt her", said Danny as he cracked his knuckles. "I wasn't talking to you", said Sam. "Oooh, you just got burned", teased Dani as the two got ready to fight.

"I'm going ghost", cried Danny and Dani as they transformed into their ghost halves. First it was their feet, then hands, their heads, and then finally their bodies. Dani quickly turned invisible and caught Danny by surprise. Danny looked around and then his ghost sense went off. Dani turned visible and had a ghost blast in her hand. Danny turned intangible to let the attack go right through him. He then turned tangible and grabbed Dani.

"Hey, put me down", cried Dani trying to get free. "If you say so", said Danny as he threw Dani at the wall. Dani stopped in midair before she hit the wall and flew straight at Danny. She kept throwing ghost blasts at him while he dodged them. Danny's eyes then glew blue and he blasted a blue beam at Dani which froze her. Danny stopped and walked over to her.

Suddenly, Dani started to glow and then she blew apart her ice block. "Whoa, you've gotten a lot better since last time", said Danny. "I've been practicing lately", said Dani as she continued to spar Danny. "I'm guessing you practiced somewhere else then here", said Danny as he looked over to the cruddy workout stuff. "Yeah, I've been training in the ghost zone", said Dani as she was able to get a punch in.

Danny floated back and rubbed his face. "Nice one…but not as nice as this", said Danny as he then performed his ghostly wail. He started to blow away everything around him. Dani had a hard time resisting but she was blown to the wall. Dani transformed back. "Training's over", said Danny as he transformed back. He walked over to Dani and held out his hand. "Good job", said Danny as he helped her get up. "That was amazing Danny", said Sam as she ran in. "Ahem", said Dani as she crossed her arms. "You were amazing to Dani", said Sam as Dani smiled. "So, what now", asked Danny? The three then heard someone run down the stairs. "You guys, upstairs, quick", cried Jazz as Sam, Danny, and Dani exchanged looks.

Upstairs in the kitchen, Danny, Dani, Sam, Jazz, Maddie and Jack Fenton watched the local news channel. "Hello, this is Lance Thunder coming live from what appears to be a triple ghost threat. A massive ghost plant is enveloping the city in vegetation, a kid ghost pirate is stealing children, a techno ghost has stolen all our devices, including my cell phone, and Mayer Foley's approval rating is plummeting", said Lance. "What", cried Tucker as he was then chased by plant ghosts. Out of nowhere, a vine wrapped around him. "This has been Amity Park news, goodbye…aaahh", cried Lance as he was dragged away.

"Wow, that's a lot of ghosts to deal with at the same time", said Sam. "Yeah, we'll need a plan to take them all down", said Maddie Fenton. "This could be the perfect opportunity to try out the new Fenton Thermos", said Jack Fenton as he pulled it out. "What makes this one better than the old one", asked Jazz? "This time it has better capacity, no reverse switches, and…", said Jack as he walked over to a coffee machine. He then proceeded to use it and drank from the thermos. "It can actually hold beverages too", said Jack as he finished. "Alright team, here's the plan. Mom, Dad, and Jazz will take on Technus, while me and Sam go after Undergrowth and save Tucker", said Danny.

Dani tapped Danny's shoulder. "What about me", asked Dani as Danny turned back? "Dani, you'll be taking on Youngblood", said Danny as Dani frowned. "Oh come on, why are sticking me with that pathetic ghost", said Dani disappointed. "Because Undergrowth and Technus are way too powerful for you. I just want you-", said Danny. "Yeah, "to be safe". You've been saying that ever since you took me in", said Dani as she floated out of the room. Danny wanted to go after her but Sam stopped him. "Let her go Danny, she just needs to cool off", said Sam. "Uggh, I know she's a good ghost fighter, but I can't handle the possibility of her getting hurt", said Danny. "I know you want her to be safe, but you can't just make her fight ghosts like the Box Ghost", said Sam as Danny smiled and then took what she said to mind.

"Alright team, let's save Amity Park…again", said Danny as everyone ran into action. Maddie, Jack, and Jazz went into the basement and got into the Specter Speeder while Danny went ghost, picked up Sam, and flew out of the building. Dani soon phased through the wall to see if the coast was clear. "I'll show you Danny, I'll show you that I can take on any ghost by beating the crud out of Youngblood", said Dani as she pounded her fist and flew out of the building too.

Meanwhile outside of Amity Park, the Turners were driving in their family wagon to the Ghost Hunter's Convention. "Ooh, I can't believe we're almost there", said Timmy's Dad. "I know, I actually heard my Russian spy comrades are there", said Timmy's Mom. Everyone in the car stared at Timmy's mom. "I mean, my rushing hip female friends", said Timmy's Mom nervously. Timmy shrugged the thought and then looked to his fish.

"What's the matter Timmy, I thought you were excited to go to the Ghost Hunter's Convention earlier", said Wanda noticing Timmy's boredom. "Toast Hunter's Convention…and people say I'm the idiot", said Cosmo. "Not toast you moron, ghosts", yelled Wanda. "Yeah I was, but it was mostly because I didn't have to get baby-killed by Vicky. Now I'm just bored", said looking out the window. "Oh come on Timmy, things we'll get more exciting. Who knows? Maybe, I don't know, a cannon ball could fly out of nowhere", said Poof.

Suddenly (and pretty much expected), a cannonball smashed right into the side of the car and the Turners went spinning. "I…wish…the…car…would…stop…spinning", said Timmy being spun around. Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof's wands glowed and the car poofed to a stop. Everyone sighed but then a ghost pirate jumped onto the hood of car and scared them. Everyone screamed as the ghost pirate's friends ripped apart the car.

"Boooo", said one of the pirate ghosts, "I'm a scary ghost pirate". "Really, no one says boo anymore", said another ghost pirate. "Wait, did you say ghost pirates", said Mrs. Turner. Mr. and Mrs. Turner grinned. "Alright ghosts, meet the Polter-Geeks", cried Mr. Turner as they ripped their clothes off and got into their jumpsuits. "The Polter-who's", said a ghost pirate. Mrs. Turner kicked that ghost pirate to the ground while Mr. Turner blasted another ghost pirate. "I've got get out of here", cried Timmy as he jumped out of the car and ran with his fish. "Run Timmy, run and find somewhere safe", said Mr. Turner as a ghost pinned him to the ground. Timmy turned around and saw the ghosts overwhelm his parents. "Mom, Dad, nooo", said Timmy as he watched them get beaten.

"We've gotta do something", said Timmy as his fairy's poofed into their fairy form. Timmy then began to think. "I've got it, I wish I was super cool ghost hunter", said Timmy. "How are you gonna do that Timmy, it's not like you have all powerful fairy magic", said Cosmo. Wanda sighed and raised her wand. A big poof happened and Timmy's appearance changed. He now wore black shoes, an orange jumpsuit with white highlights, a ghost blaster, a utility belt with ghost catching gear, and his fairies had turned into his wrist communicator. "Let's do this", said Timmy as he jumped into action.

In the heart of Amity Park, Overgrowth was growing his plant minions over city hall and Danny's statue. "To think I didn't let that disateroid destroy the thorn known as the human raise, but I couldn't hurt my wonderful children to do that", said Overgrowth as his ghost plants cuddled with him. "Dude, I can say for a fact that's just", said Tucker tied up as Overgrowth growled at him. Out of nowhere, a green laser beam cut Overgrowth from his roots and made him fall. "What the…", cried Overgrowth as he recovered.

In the distance, Danny flew toward Overgrowth while Sam ran on the ground wearing the new and improved Fenton Ghost peeler. "I have to say, your parents really went all out with this new suit", said Sam. "I know, ever since I started helping my parents out more, their ghost equipment has never been better", said Danny. "Too bad it'll never destroy the king of vegetation", said Overgrowth as he shot gigantic spikes at Danny and Sam. "Danny, Sam, look out", cried Tucker.

The two dodged them evasively and still were heading toward Overgrowth. "Hey ugly, didn't they tell you no experts at the ugly convention", said Danny as he blasted him with his ice ghost powers. "Ugly…you insolent child. I'll…", said Overgrowth until he got frozen in ice. Danny broke Tucker from his plant shackles with four small ecto blasts. "Thanks Danny, your a life saver", said Tucker as Danny set him on the ground with Sam. "No problem Tuck", said Danny.

Suddenly, the ice that Overgrowth was in started to glow, and Danny, Tucker, and Sam gasped. Overgrowth broke out and the ice shards flew everywhere. "Did you really think that would work again? I've grown since the last time we fought, and am more powerful than ever", said Overgrowth as vines began to wrap him in a cocoon. "Oh no, he's going through a metamorphosis", said Sam. "A meta-what?", said Danny confused. "You can catch ghosts, but you can't pay attention in biology", said Tucker disappointed.

After Overgrowth was cocooned for a while, the vines slowly unraveled and revealed an even more dangerous Overgrowth. He was bigger, bulkier, had ghost plants all over him, wore a plant armor, and wore a crown of cacti and thorns. "Behold, I am no longer Overgrowth, master of all plants. I am Lord Overgrowth, ruler of all living things", cried Overgrowth as the ground began to shake. "This might be a problem", said Danny as he, Tucker, and Sam looked to each other.

Meanwhile with Maddie, Jack, and Jazz Fenton, Technus was almost finished gathering all the devices needed to create his most powerful ghost bot yet. "Alright, I'm only six gadgets away from becoming the hippest ghost villain in the world, hahahahahahh", said Technus as he laughed evilly. "Hey tech ghost guy, your style is outdated", shouted Jazz as she held up the Fenton blaster. "How was my witty banter", asked Jazz? "It was perfect honey", said Maddie as Jazz then fired at Technus. Technus blocked the attack with a ghost shield and then shot flaming DVDs and disks at the Specter Speeder. Jack maneuvered the Spector Speeder around the projectiles. "Eat this you ghostly virus", cried Jack as he pressed a button and began firing on Technus. Technus avoided the blasts and protected his stolen electronics.

One of the blasts destroyed a random roof and inside the house were six devices. "Excellent and how convienent", said Technus as his hand and the gadgets glew green. The devices soon joined the others and they began to glow brightly. "Too late, I now have the robot I've always dreamed of", cried Technus as Jack stopped the Spector Speeder and the Fenton's watched in awe. Technus soon turned into computer coding and enter his the glow coming from his stolen devices.

"What's happening", asked Jazz? "According to Danny, whenever Technus meddles with machines, he gets more powerful", said Jack. "I could've told you that", said Maddie. "And you still married me", said Jack as the two began to kiss. "Gross", said Jazz as she turned away. Outside of the Spector Speeder, the devices that Technus stole began to form into a body, arms and legs, a core processor, and an evil robot head unit. The glow faded and revealed a three story floating robot that didn't seem online. Suddenly, its circuits began to glow green and its red eyes turned on. A green flame came from the top of his heads, and metallic horn formed on it too. "Beware Amity Park….I am now Technus…3.0", cried Technus evilly as he began to maniacally laugh in his new found power. "For the record, I blame you", said Jack looking back at Maddie as the Fentons had gaped mouths.

Back with Mr. and Mrs. Turner, they were being taken away by ghost pirates. "Well, I guess this is the end", said Mr. Turner as the ghost pirates carried them. "If this is our last moments, I think we should come clean", said Mrs. Turner, "I'll go first…I used to have a crush on Dinkelberg", cried Mrs. Turner. "Wow, that felt good. You next", said Mrs. Turner as Mr. Turner looked to her. "Okay, I'll admit something to", said Mr. Turner as he rolled his eyes. "I…I…I admit it, I actually do like Dinkelberg, I just hate how nice he is to a poor sap like me", said Mr. Turner.

"You're right, this does feel good", said Mr. Turner happily, "what else should we admit". Mrs. Turner began to think. "We could say our real names", said Mrs. Turner, "After all, we haven't heard them ever since we got married". "True, I barely even remember your name. That's why I call you honey all the time", said Mr. Turner as then there was an awkward silence. "Okay, let's shout them on three….2…1…", said Mrs. Turner as they were about to finally say their real names.

Suddenly, a huge explosion interrupted Mr. and Mrs. Turner and blew the ghost holding them to the ground. Another explosion occurred and Mr. and Mrs. Turner got up and gasped as they saw Timmy surrounded by ghosts. "Timmy", cried Mr. and Mrs. Turner worriedly as Timmy jumped into fighting the ghosts. "Eat anti-ecto bombs ghost pirates", said Timmy as he dropped several small metal orbs. One of the ghost pirates picked it up to see what was so deadly about it. Timmy landed outside the group of ghost pirates and pushed a detonator. The bombs exploded and took a large portion of the ghost pirates.

Timmy got up and looked at his parents. "Mom, Dad", cried Timmy as he ran to them. "Timmy", cried Mr. and Mrs. Turner as they ran to him. The family reunited and hugged each other. "We're so glad you're safe sport", said Mrs. Turner. "Yeah, and where did you get all that cool ghost hunter stuff", asked Mr. Turner as Timmy got nervous? "Ummm, the Internet", said Timmy nervously as there was a long pause. "Works for me", said Mr. Turner.

Out of nowhere, a ghostly moan was heard from the sky, and more ghost pirates were coming from Youngblood's ship. "You two need to hide, I'll hold them. I know it's risky putting a 10 year old boy at the hands of-", said Timmy giving a motivational talk. "Bye sport, please come back safe", interrupted Mr. and Mrs. Turner as they were running as fast as possible from the ghosts. "Ladies and Gentlemen, my caring parents have left the building", said Timmy sarcastically as Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof turned back into fairies.

The wave of ghost pirates got closer and closer to Timmy. "So what's the plan Timmy", asked Wanda? "Yeah, compared to that army of ghosts, you're a goner", said Cosmo as Timmy, Wanda, and Poof glared at him. "I mean, you're totally gonna win", said Cosmo to get on everyone's good side. The ghostly shouts of the pirates grew louder and Timmy and his fairies had to cover their ears. "Okay, here's step one of my making it up as I go plan", said Timmy. "Wow, that's very assuring", said Wanda sarcastically. "I wish we were on the ghost pirate ship. It's time I met this crews captain", said Timmy as his fairies raised their wands and poofed him and themselves away. The wave of ghost pirates stopped and looked around in confusion.

On Youngblood's ghost pirate ship, Timmy, Poof, Cosmo, and Wanda appeared at the center of the ship and gasped as they saw all the kidnapped kids on the deck. "Whoa, what are all these kids doing here", asked Timmy? "I'll answer that", said a ghost child's voice as he landed behind Timmy. Timmy and his fairies turned around and saw Youngblood and his skeleton parrot. "Who the heck is he", asked Poof? "Isn't it obvious Poof? He's Davey Jones nephew", said Cosmo. "I'm not Davey Jones nephew. I'm Youngblood, the most feared kid ghost pirate captain in all of the Ghost Zone", said Youngblood. "The Ghost Zone, what the heck is the Ghost Zone", asked Timmy? "You're kidding right…you've never heard of the ghost zone, an alternate dimension where ghosts live that parallels this world", said Younblood.

"Dude, I really don't care. But what I do care about is saving these kids and being praised as a hero", said Timmy. "Aren't you the humble one", said Wanda sarcastically. "Enough you land lovers", cried Youngblood. "We've been through this, it's land lubbers", said the skeleton parrot. "And I still say it doesn't make sense. What the heck does lubber mean", said Youngblood as his skeleton parrot sighed. "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, wands up. I wish that all these kids were freed and poofed back to their families", said Timmy as his fairies' wands glew. The kids were uncaged, untied, and then poofed back to their loving families. Youngblood and his skeleton parrot gasped as they saw their kidnapping scheme undone.

"What just happened? How did he do that?", said Youngblood shocked. "Wait a minute, those crowns…those wands", said the skeleton parrot as he pieced it together. He gasped. "Captain, those floating things by that kid our fairy godparents", said the skeleton parrot as Youngblood looked to Timmy and his fairies. "What's a fairy godparent", asked Youngblood? "Magical creatures that are assigned to miserable kids who need them to get through life. Their wands are the source of their limitless and powerful magic", said the skeleton parrot as he pointed to Cosmo, Poof, and Wanda's wands.

"Then let's take those wands for ourselves", said Youngblood evilly. "Oooh, now you're sounding like a pirate", said the skeleton parrot as Youngblood and him flew toward Timmy. "Timmy, look out", cried Wanda as Timmy looked and gasped as Youngblood slashed his sword at him. Timmy evaded but got a little bit of his hair cut off by the blade. Timmy then kicked Youngblood and jumped back. "Whoa, this ghost kid is no joke", said Timmy. "You better be careful around him Timmy. Who knows what he and his creepy parrot can do", said Wanda as Timmy and his fairies starred at Youngblood. "Hold on, where's that ghost's parrot", asked Poof? Suddenly, the skeleton parrot yanked Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof's wands away from them. "Oh no, our wands", cried Wanda and Cosmo in unison.

"I got them Cap, I got them", cried the skeleton parrot excitedly. "Excellent work, now it's time for this scallywag and his fairies to walk the plank", said Youngblood as he pointed his sword toward the plank. "Well, good news, fairies can fly. Bad news, Timmy can't", said Cosmo. Poof, Timmy, and Wanda glared at him. "I'll stop talking now", said Cosmo. Youngblood led Timmy and his fairies to the plank and made Timmy walk it. As Timmy reached the edge, he was faced with jumping to his doom or being sliced by Youngblood. "Say goodbye, kid", said Youngblood as he poked his sword forward. Timmy leaned back but lost his balance and fell off. "Aaaah", cried Timmy as he fell. "Timmy", cried his fairies in shock. "Oh, so that's what his name was. I thought it was something girly because of the pink hat", said Youngblood.

Timmy's fairies then began to break down and cry. "I can't believe he's gone", cried Wanda. "I never got to tell him I actually do like his pink hat", cried Poof. "You know what's funny, I didn't exactly hear a splat when Timmy fell off", said Cosmo. Poof and Wanda stopped crying and realized Cosmo was correct. "He's right, I didn't hear anything either", said Youngblood as he and his skeleton parrot looked over the rail. Suddenly, a ghost blast hit the rail and knocked Youngblood and his skeleton parrot over. A black and grey blur flew up and stopped above them. Youngblood, the skeleton parrot, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof looked up and saw a girl ghost holding Timmy in a bridal carry.

"Can you and me both agree that the way you're holding me is awkward", said Timmy. "Noted", said the ghost girl as she landed on the ship. "Thanks for the save...um...", said Timmy. "Danielle Phantom, but you can call me Dani", said Dani as Timmy blushed. "Timmy", cried his fairies as they flew straight at him and hugged him. "Timmy, we thought we lost you", said Wanda. "Yeah, I was just about to call dibs to your room...I mean, I missed you Timmy", said Cosmo quickly changing his thoughts. "I missed you too guys", said Timmy as he hugged back. Dani thought the moment was cute, but suddenly it was interrupted by a ghost blast.

The heroes looked up and saw Youngblood with his skeleton parrot. "You may have saved Timmy, but you won't be able to save yourselves from my ghost pirates", said Youngblood as he called his pirate crew back. Hundreds of pirate ghosts then landed on the deck and surrounded Timmy, Dani, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. "When this is over, I've got some serious questions for you", said Dani looking at Timmy. "Do you wanna ask questions, or kick some butt", said Timmy as his fairies turned into blasters. Dani blushed as Timmy had copied her catch phrase unintentionally.

Timmy began blasting at ghost pirates and disintegrating their ghostly bones. "Eat some of this, and some of that, and some of these", said Timmy as he began blasting willy nilly around the deck. One blast almost hit Dani but she evaded it and glared at him. "Hey, watch it", said Dani in the air. "Sorry, I got caught in the moment", said Timmy with a smirk. Dani smirked back but then got back into the action. Dani's eyes and hand glew green as she then began to blast at each ghost pirate she saw. Her ecto blasts were powerful and took out twice as many pirates as Timmy did. Timmy couldn't help but stop and watch Dani fight. He saw something different about Dani compared to the girls he'd encountered like Trixie, Tootie, and Cindy. He felt a true relationship.

Dani stopped and shouted at Timmy. "Hey Timmy, get your head out of the clouds and duck", cried Dani as Timmy snapped out of it and ducked from the ghost hooks coming from Youngblood. "Alright you pint sized ghost, you and me", said Timmy getting serious. "I was hoping you would say that", said Youngblood as he pulled out his sword. The two kids charged at each other and began to fight. While Timmy and Youngblood were dueling it out, Dani was taking on the ghost pirate horde. She was starting to run out of energy and got tired of blasting the ghost pirates. The ghost pirates soon took advantage and piled up on her. "Get off of me, Get off of me, Get...off...of...meeeeeoooo", cried Dani as her shout became a ghostly wail. She had never done it before but kept on shouting and destroyed Youngblood's crew.

"No, my crew", cried Youngblood! "Alright Dani", cried Timmy with excitement. After Dani finished her ghostly wail, she had used up all her energy and transformed back. She then fell on to the deck and laid unconscious. "No, Dani", cried Timmy. Youngblood took advantage of Timmy being distracted and blasted him to Dani. Timmy looked at Dani and gasped as she looked human instead of a ghost. Timmy's fairies poofed from their weapon forms and laid on the ground exhausted. Youngblood stood before them with and ecto blast in his hand. "Any last words", asked Youngblood? "Yeah, have you seen a purple floating baby anywhere", asked Timmy? "Huh?", said Youngblood. Suddenly, Poof appeared out of nowhere and began to get all ninja on the skeleton parrot. Poof kicked the wands out of the skeleton parrot's clutches and He, Cosmo, and Wanda grabbed them.

"Yay, are wands", cried Wanda and Cosmo as they glew again. "Quick, I wish everything was back to normal", said Timmy as his faries granted his wish with a big poof, but nothing happened. "Why didn't anything work", asked Timmy? "Ghost attacks are very normal around here", said the skeleton parrot. "Okay, I wish that there were no more ghosts in Amity Park", cried Timmy as he got up and pointed heroically. "Wait, what", said Youngblood as Timmy's fairies raised their wands. "Noooo", cried Youngblood and his parrot as the wish was granted. A bright light shined and Youngblood's ghost pirates disappeared.

Meanwhile with Sam, Tucker and Danny fighting Lord Overgrowth, the three were almost about to be eaten by the giant plant ghost when suddenly he disappeared. "What just happened", said Tucker as the roots began to unshackle him. "Awe, I didn't get to beat him", said Danny as the roots unshackled him. "Really, we were almost eaten by vegetation. I'm surprised you're not glad we're alive", said Sam as she got unshackled and landed on the ground. "I am Sam. I'm actually glad the day's back to normal", said Danny as he looked up to the clear sky with Tucker and Sam.

At that same moment, Technus 3.0 was on the verge of destroying Jack, Maddie, and Jazz Fenton when suddenly he disappeared. The Spector Speeder then fell to the ground and the three Fentons popped out. "What just happened", asked Jazz? "I believe the ghost realized no one beats the Fentons", said Jack heroically. "Yeah, let's got with that", said Maddie Fenton as she got up. Back with Timmy and his fairies, Youngblood's ghost ship disappeared and Timmy and the unconscious Dani fell to the ground. Timmy fell over to Dani in the air and grabbed her. He then looked over to Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof who were floating down with him. "Guys, wands up. I wish I had temporary fairy wings", said Timmy as his fairies made it so. Timmy got fairy wings and was able to fly safely down to the ground.

Timmy's wings disappeared as he stood holding Dani in a bridal carry until she woke up. She weakly opened her eyes and looked up to Timmy smiling at her. "Can you and me both agree that the way you're holding me is awkward", said Dani with a smirk as Timmy began to blush. He set her down and the two smiled blushingly at each other. Suddenly, an ecto blast struck before them as they looked up and gasped as they saw Youngblood still there.

"How are you still here, I wished for no more ghosts", said Timmy. "You're right Timmy, but I'm a ghost kid", said Youngblood. "Oh yeah, well so am I", said Dani as she went ghost and pulled out a Phantom Thermos. "Here Timmy, suck him in this", said Dani as she threw it over to him. "How am I supposed to shove a ghost in a beverage holder", asked Timmy as he looked at it? "And here I thought you were a real ghost hunter. I'll show you", said Dani as she flew over and held the thermos with Timmy. "Alright, aim and…Fire!", cried Dani as they both pushed the button and began to suck Youngblood. "A good captain always goes down with his ship, but this is just ridiculous", said Youngblood as they both ended up in the thermos.

Dani capped it and the two kids sighed. "Wow, that was awesome", said Timmy letting go of the thermos. "I know right, remember the part where I did my ghostly wail", said Dani tossing the thermos in her hands. "Yeah, that was amazing", said Timmy. "I know right", said Dani. "Uuuggghh, can you please stop talking", said Youngblood in the thermos. "Hmmm…nope", said both Timmy and Dani as they began to laugh.

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof soon joined Timmy and Dani as they continued laughing. "Hahahaha, what's so funny", asked Cosmo? Dani soon took notice to Timmy's fairies and began examining them. "Hey Timmy, who are these floating friends of yours", asked Dani as Timmy became shocked? "What floating friends of mine", said Timmy as Dani knew he was lying? "You know, the pink, green, and purple haired floating midgets that have reality warping powers and who you hugged earlier", said Dani. "Oooh, she's got you good", said Cosmo as Timmy then elbowed him. "Okay look, these are my best friends Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. They're like family to me, but you've gotta keep them a secret between us, please", said Timmy as Dani could see he was serious. "Okay Timmy, I won't tell anyone else about them", said Dani as Timmy smiled.

"Timmy, Timmy where are you", cried out two voices. "I know those two voices, those are my parents", said Timmy. "You're parents…give me a sec", said Dani shocked as she then turned back to human. Timmy and his fairies looked at her with confused looks. "I'll explain later, but like how you want your fairies a secret, I want my ghost identity a secret, okay", said Dani as Timmy understood and his fairies poofed into his goldfishes. Timmy's parents ran up to them and stopped. "Timmy, we found you", said Timmy's parents as they hugged him. "We're so glad your safe", said Mrs. Turner. "Yeah, and how all the ghosts disappeared, it was almost like magic", said Mr. Turner as Timmy and his fairies got nervous. "Magic, who said anything about magic. Magic couldn't have done that", said Timmy nervously as his eye twitched.

Mr. and Mrs. Turner then noticed Dani standing behind Timmy. "Hey Timmy, who's your friend over there", asked Mr. Turner as Timmy looked back? "This is my friend Dani. We met um...over the internet", said Timmy as he walked over and introduced her to his parents. "Well, we're glad to meet you Dani", said Mrs. Turner as she shook hands with her. "Hey Dani, where do you live", asked Mrs. Turner? "I live at Fenton Works", said Dani. "You mean the tall brown brick building with a giant metal station on it with a sign that says Fenton Works", said Mr. Turner as everyone turned around and saw it was across the street. "Yep, that's the place", said Dani as Mr. Turner pat himself on the back.

"Great, we can ask your parents if we can use their phone. Ours got stolen by those ghosts", said Mr. Turner. "What would a ghost do with a cell phone", asked Timmy? Meanwhile in the ghost zone, two pirate ghosts were using Mr. and Mrs. Turner's cell phones. "Cool, I'm beating this persons high score on angry pelicans", said the first pirate ghost. "I got most likely to be a pirate ghost on this online quiz", said the other pirate ghost. "This is totally awesome", said both of them at the same time.

Back with the Turners and Dani, Mr. and Mrs. Turner began walking over to Fenton Works. "Ooh, maybe they have an idea where to find a car repair place since ours is busted", said Mrs. Turner looking back to their wrecked car. Timmy and Dani glanced to each other as they then followed them. "Do you really think it's okay that my parents and I can come into your house", asked Timmy? "Relax Timmy, what can possibly go wrong", said Dani as Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof sighed since they've heard that line before.

Inside Fenton Works, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Mr. and and Mrs. Fenton were recovering from the fight. "It just doesn't make any sense, how did all those ghosts disappear", said Danny walking around in his human form. "Relax Danny, we won, there's nothing to worry about", said Tucker. "I don't know, maybe they were a distraction of some kind", said Jazz. "If they were a distraction, someone would have reported something that's missing", said Sam. "Speaking of missing, has anyone seen Dani. She should've been back from now", said Mrs. Fenton popping out of the kitchen as Danny's eyes widened.

"Oh no, what if Youngblood was too much for her", said Danny worried. "Calm down Danny, I'm pretty sure she's fine", said Sam. "Honey, I think there's smoke coming from here", said Mr. Fenton from the kitchen. "Oh no, my roasted chicken", said Mrs. Fenton as she rushed back in. Suddenly, a ring at the door came. "Huh, that's weird. I wasn't expecting anyone", said Danny as he walked to the door. He opened it and saw Dani, Timmy, and his parents.

"Hey cous, these are the Turners and-", said Dani. "Where were you Dani...", interrupted Danny, "we were worried sick". "I'm sorry, I fought longer than expected to handle the "problem"", said Dani using air quotes to refer to the ghost fight. "See, this is why I can't let you handle stuff like that, you're too inexperienced", said Danny as Dani bowed her head in sorrow. Timmy looked over to Dani and got mad. "Look dude, I may not know Dani as long as you have, but I do know that she's an awesome person at what she does, and if it weren't for me getting in the way, she could've done it faster", said Timmy angrily at Danny. Dani looked up and blushed at how Timmy was defending her.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry", said Danny getting Timmy to calm down. Danny sighed. "Dani, your friend's right...", said Danny. "What", said both Dani and Timmy surprised. "I know I've been overprotective lately but that's because I can't handle the fact of you getting hurt...or worse", said Danny. "I understand Danny, but you've gotta know when I'm ready to leave the nest", said Dani as Danny smiled. "You know, I can see a lot of me in you", said Danny as Dani blushed. Danny then hugged her and then walked over to Timmy. "The name's Danny", said Danny as he held out his hands. "Timmy", said Timmy as he shook Danny's hand.

Timmy's parents stood idly by as the whole situation happened. "Okay, what just happened", asked Mr. Turner? "Can't you see honey, Dani is reuniting with her brother", said Mrs. Turner. "Yeah, and I'm just glad nothing bad actually happened when Dani said what could possibly go wrong", said Timmy as Jack and Maddie Fenton walked in from the kitchen. "Oh man, my roast chicken is ruin...", said Mrs. Fenton as she looked up and Mr. Fenton looked too. They suddenly gasped as they saw Timmy standing in front of them.

"Timmy...is that you", asked Mrs. Fenton as Timmy looked at her? Danny, Dani, and Timmy exchanged glances. "How do you know my name", asked Timmy? "Oh Timmy, don't you recognize your parents", said Maddie Fenton as everyone's eyes widened. "What", cried Timmy! "What", cried Dani! "What", cried Jazz, Tucker, and Sam! "Can you repeat that", asked Danny? "What", said Timmy's fairies. Timmy looked back with uncertainty to Mr. and Mrs. Turner and saw how nervous they were. "Timmy...we need to talk", said Mrs. Turner as Timmy gasped.

Whelp, that's where I'm ending this chapter. I again apologize for how long it took. It would have been originally longer, but I decided a cliffhanger right here would be pretty cool. Anyway, I'll explain next chapter how the heck Timmy is related to Danny Phantom. See ya next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Before you ask why it took me so long to write this, let me explain. Half of the story got deleted, I had exams, I had to attend my older brother's graduation, my summer job, my Karate test, and I needed to do some research on some cartoons for this chapter and later chapters because I haven't watched them in years. Anyway, I'm really sorry for keeping you all waiting this long. Let the story begin

Also, Disneyheart3 and Squirrel-Cat-Gamer, sorry I took so long.

Ch. 5 When Worlds Collide

Previously on Zero Series; Timmy Turner's parents decide to take him along with them to a ghost hunter's convention in Amity Park. However, Youngblood, Technus, and Overgrowth attacked the city on the same day. Danny Phantom and his team go deal with the problem, but each ghost starts to overwhelm them. After Timmy's parents are captured, he wishes that Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof make him into a super cool ghost hunter. As he fights Youngblood and his crew, Timmy meets a pretty half ghost girl named Dani Phantom. Timmy wishes that all the ghosts are gone but Youngblood isn't affected. So Timmy and Dani suck Youngblood and his skeleton parrot into the Phantom Thermos. Timmy and Dani soon agree to keep each others secrets, and run into Timmy's parents. They all walk over to Fenton Works where Danny chews Dani out for not being careful but Timmy defends her. Suddenly, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton gasp as they see Timmy and tell Timmy a secret his parents hoped he would never find out.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. My parents aren't my parents", cried Timmy!? "Well, technically we raised you as our son, but we're not biologically your parents", said Mr. Turner as Mrs. Turner elbowed him in the side. "Not helping", said Mrs. Turner grinding her teeth. Timmy got upset and didn't even know what to believe. Dani saw how frustrated he was and stood beside him to comfort him. Over by Danny, he didn't believe the news either. "If Timmy's supposed to be my brother, how come I don't' remember him", asked Tucker? "That's because Danny was very young around that time, and I never told him afterwards", said Jazz. "We thought that if we didn't say anything about Timmy, you wouldn't get upset when we had to…", said Mrs. Fenton as she couldn't finish her words.

"Had to do what", asked Danny? "Yeah, how did Timmy end up with Mr. and Mrs. Turner", asked Sam stepping up? Though Timmy was upset, he looked over to Mr. and Mrs. Fenton to see if their answer. "Well, it's a very painful story, but I think it would be better if all us adults tell what happened", said Jack Fenton as he looked over to Mr. and Mrs. Turner. Mr as they both looked to each other. "I suppose he's right", said Mrs. Turner as Mr. Turner nodded and the two walked over to Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. Everyone gathered around them to hear what they had to say. Timmy still looked disappointed so Dani put her hand on his shoulder. She smiled at him but Timmy's expression didn't change.

"Please understand, we love Timmy very much and that's why we took care of him. But, we had no idea where he came from originally", said Mrs. Turner starting off. "I think we can answer that", said Mrs. Fenton. "You see, it was after Timmy was born and Danny was just about to turn 6 years old. These were the early years of our ghost hunting career and we stayed at home a lot", said Mrs. Fenton as everything rippled into a flashback.

"Timmy was so small back then, his blue eyes were just so adorable.", said Maddie Fenton as she remembered holding him in his arms. "Then one day when me and Maddie were strolling Timmy through the park, a ghost attacked and everyone went into panic", said Jack Fenton as he could remember the dark day. "The ghost flew around terrorizing and scarring everyone. Back then, are ghost fighting technology…wasn't really good", said Jack as he remembered his proto-ghost blaster short-circuited. "In the chaos, we lost the carriage and we panicked trying to search for it.

We then found the carriage by a bench, but when we got there…you were gone", said Jack as Maddie started to tear up. "We assumed the ghost took you and we chased right after it, but the ghost was too fast and disappeared before we could catch it", said Maddie sniffling with tears. Jack held her and continued the rest of the flashback. "When we returned home, Jazz greeted us and told us Danny fell asleep. It broke are hearts to tell Jazz about what happened, and we could see it had a hard effect on her. Maddie finished sniffling and got back to telling the story. "That night, we began to ask ourselves what we would tell Danny. Jack said we should bonk him on the head so he would forget. Me and Jazz took another way. We agreed on telling Danny that Timmy was just a baby we were supposed to take care of for a little while and then give back. When we told Danny, he was a bit confused but he ended up believing it", said Maddie as the flashback ended.

"I know we lied to you Danny, but the pain of telling our nearly 6 year old son that his younger brother was stolen was too much for us", said Mrs. Fenton as she looked to Danny. "It all makes sense now. That's the reason why Danny's parents got so into ghost hunting, and why Jazz is so motherly to Danny…to protect him", said Sam as Danny looked to Jazz. "That still doesn't explain how Timmy ended up with Mr. and Mrs. Turner", said Tucker. "We can answer that", said Mr. Turner as everyone turned to him and Mrs. Turner. "We heard a noise at the front porch, and we went to the front door. When we looked down, we saw a brown haired boy with a pink hat that read Timmy on the inside", said Mr. Turner remembering that night. We couldn't just leave him outside. So we decided to take him in and make Timmy our son", said Mrs. Turner as their flashback ended. "Wait a minute, I don't remember ever giving Timmy a pink hat", said Mr. Fenton. "Me neither", said Mrs. Fenton.

"Whoa, that's some pretty heavy stuff", said Sam. "Timmy, are you …okay", said Dani as she looked and realized Timmy was crying. "No, none of this is true. You aren't my parents. This is all just some sick joke", cried Timmy as everyone looked at him surprised. "Timmy, please don't make this-", said Mrs. Turner. "Make this what mom…or can I even call you that anymore", said Timmy as Mrs. Turner gasped. "That's enough young man", said Mr. Fenton as he stepped up. "You're not the boss of me. None of you are", cried Timmy as he started to grow angry. "Timmy, calm down", said Dani as she held him. Timmy, engulfed in rage, knocked Dani to the ground. Timmy soon calmed down and breathed heavily as he looked around. He then looked to Dani and realized he just pushed the only girl who truly liked him to the ground.

He couldn't bear the guilt and ran up the stairs with tears in his eyes. Dani got up by herself and looked upstairs. "Oh, I knew he wasn't ready for the truth", said Mrs. Turner. "Just give him some time, he'll come around to his real parents", said Mr. Fenton. "Hey, who said we're giving up Timmy", said Mr. Turner. "Well, since he's technically not your child, you can't be his legal guardians", said Mrs. Fenton. "Oh yeah, well I have the documents that prove we have the right to take care of Timmy…as soon as I can find it", said Mr. Turner looking for the document. As the Turner and Fenton parents argued, Dani went ghost and flew upstairs while no one was looking. Danny's ghost sense went off and he noticed Dani was gone. He suspected that she went upstairs for Timmy. "I'll be right back", said Danny to Tucker, Sam, and Jazz as he then turned ghost and flew into the air. "Haven't you ever heard of stairs", said Sam with a disappointed look to Danny as he flew up.

Timmy ran into Danny's room and locked the door. He fell to the floor and huddled up. Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof turned back into fairies and floated before Timmy. "I'm really sorry about what happened sport", said Wanda. "Yeah, if I found out my parents weren't my landlords, I would panic", said Cosmo stupidly. "Shut up Cosmo, this isn't' a joke", cried Timmy angrily as his fairies were shocked seeing Timmy like this. Timmy calmed down again, and looked to his fairies. "Look, I'm sorry for yelling, but right now my entire world just fell apart. I have parents I've never known about, and I don't even know if I can trust the parents I've spent my entire life with", said Timmy as his fairies sympathized with him. "At least it can't get any worse", said Timmy as his fairies then exchanged worried glances.

"Um Timmy…it can get worse", said Wanda as Timmy looked to her. "What could be worse than finding out my parents kept the biggest secret of my life from me", said Timmy. "Well…we heard the Fentons talking about taking you back, and according to Da Rules…", said Wanda as she poofed up Da Rules book. "Since a godchild is usually miserable with their current parents, the child is usually happier or not miserable with their new parents", read Wanda as she caught Timmy's attention. "In other words, we can't be your fairy godparents anymore", said Wanda as Cosmo, Poof, and Timmy gasped.

Dani was invisible when she phased through the wall, and she appeared just in time for Timmy's big tantrum. The thought of losing Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof was too much for Timmy to handle, and he just snapped. "That is it…", cried Timmy angrily as his fairies got together. "First, I lose my parents, and now I'm going to lose the best family I've ever had. This is so not fair", yelled Timmy as Dani felt sorry for him. Timmy, coming out of his rage, soon decided what he should do. "I'm gonna running away", said Timmy as Dani gasped. "Timmy, we've already done this before", said Wanda. "We have?", said Poof confused. "You see sweetie, before you were born, Timmy's parents believed Vicky over Timmy, so Timmy decided to run away into T.V. so he would never grow up", explained Wanda. "And there was that other time where he ran away to the carnival", said Cosmo as he pulled out some old cotton candy and ate it.

"But if we do that again, where will we go? With the Fentons help, there's nowhere in this universe you can hide", said Wanda as Timmy got an idea. "Then I'll run away to another universe", said Timmy as his fairies realized where he was going with this. "Guys, I wish we were all in another universe", said Timmy as his fairies raised their wands. "Another universe?", said Dani as she became visible. "Dani?", said Timmy surprised and shocked. "What's going on here?", cried Danny as he phased through the wall and then gasped as he saw Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof's wands glow. "Aaaah", cried both Danny and Dani as the glow engulfed them and poofed them away along with Timmy and his fairies.

Suddenly, the Turners, Fentons, Jazz, Tucker, and Sam ran into the room to see what was happening. They all gasped as they saw no one was there. "Where's Timmy", cried Mrs. Turner!? "Along with Dani and Danny. They're nowhere to be found", said Tucker as everyone got worried. "Alright everybody, they've obviously followed Timmy to bring him back", said Jack Fenton. "Oh great, Timmy ran away…again", said Mr. Turner. "So, we'll scourer all over Amity Park to find them", said Maddie Fenton. Everyone agreed with Jack and they all formed a plan. "Okay, me, Jack, Tucker, and Mr. and Mrs. Turner will start looking around town", said Maddie Fenton. "And me and Sam will stay behind just in case they come back", said Jazz as everyone nodded. "Okay search team, let's move", said Jack as he and his group ran down the stairs. Jazz looked and noticed Sam had walked over to the window. She looked out with a worried face. "Don't worry Sam, we'll get Danny, Dani, and Timmy back", said Jazz as she reassured her. Jazz then left the room and let Sam be with herself. "Danny, wherever you are…be safe", said Sam as she looked to the sunset.

Unknown to Sam, an invisible ghost had watched her, and then phased through the ceiling. The ghost soon flew all the way up to the top of the Ops Center where he became visible and kneeled to another figure. "The two ghost childs and the one called Timmy Turner are gone, Sir", reported the ghost to a figure. "It's ghost children Skulker, not ghost childs", said the figure as he stepped into view and revealed himself to be Syndrome. "My apologizes Sir. I'm used to saying: ghost child", said Skulker as he stood up. "Yeah, anyway, did you assemble enough ghosts for my army", asked Syndrome? "Only a few so far, most ghosts only seek personal desires, not multiversal domination", said Skulker. "Lame, I can't believe those idiots would pass up joining my Syndicate", said Syndrome disappointed.

Syndrome then calmed down. "Other than that, did you at least get what I asked for", asked Syndrome as Skulker pulled out two strands of hair? "It wasn't easy, but I was able to get both the ghost boy's and ghost girl's hair from their brushes", said Skulker as he handed over the hairs. "This isn't enough Skulker, Project: Phantom requires more of their DNA to work", said Syndrome upset as he walked forward. "If you don't mind me asking Sir, what is Project: Phantom", asked Skulker as Syndrome looked back to him? "If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise for everyone", said Syndrome as Skulker growled. "Looks like I'll have to put an all-out search for Dani Phantom and Danny Phantom so we can get more DNA from them; oh, and Timmy Turner so he won't be a threat", said Syndrome tapping on his gauntlet.

"May I have the pleasure of making the ghost childs, I mean, children into pelts when we're done with them", asked Skulker? "Of course Skulker, but let's get a move on shall we", said Syndrome as he pressed some buttons on his gauntlet and summoned a portal. "Whoa, you can summon portals now, I thought we had to have a Jump Gate", said Skulker. "Well, I had two test subjects to better our transportation system", said Syndrome as he and Skulker walked through the portal.

Meanwhile in another universe, we arrive in the city of Retroville where Jimmy Neutron, boy genius, is about to show Carl, Sheen, Cindy, and Libby one of his newest inventions. "Ladies and Gentlemen, after 2 days of no sleep…at all, may I present to you my latest and greatest invention-", said Jimmy as he yawned in between. "A white sheet on a table", said Cindy as she and Libby giggled. "No", said Jimmy annoyed. "An awesome set of headphones", said Libby still giggling. "No", said Jimmy getting more annoyed. "An Ultra Lord Battle suit", said Sheen excitedly. "No! Just let me finish", cried Jimmy as everyone stopped.

"Behold...the Neutronic battle exo-suit", said Jimmy as he pulled the sheet off, and revealed a silver battle suit with glowing red highlights. "Whoa, cool, amazing, I like the design", said all of Jimmy's friends. "Ah man, it's not Ultra Lord themed", said Sheen disappointed as Libby patted him on the shoulder. "So how does it work Jimmy", asked Carl? "Excellent question Carl…observe", said Jimmy as he walked into an open part of his backyard. "Exo suit engage", said Jimmy as the suit went flying off the table. The hands attached first, followed by the chest armor, arms, legs, back, feet and finally a belt with an N insignia on it. "Alright suit, activate demo mode", said Jimmy as the suit's red highlights turned blue. "Demo mode initiated", said the suit with the voice of Jimmy's trusty computer Vox. Jimmy began to fly into the air as his friends ran to where he took off and watched him go up.

Jimmy soar through the sky at super speed, and waved hello to a blue bird who fainted from seeing him fly. Jimmy then demonstrated its weapon capabilities by shooting into the sky with laser, missiles, and bombs. Before the bombs fell to the ground, the lasers and missiles destroyed them. Jimmy's friends cheered as Jimmy flew through the clouds of debris. Jimmy then made a N in the clouds and flew back to his backyard. Jimmy punched the ground as he landed, and showed how strong the suit could make its user.

"Jimmy…that was totally amazing", cried Sheen! "Yeah, that suit has got to be your best invention", said Libby. "Thanks, and to think that this is the proto type stage, who knows how far I can take this", said Jimmy. "Hey Jimmy…", said Cindy as Jimmy looked to her, "…do you think you can make me one of those exo-suits", said Cindy charming Jimmy with a cute smile, hands together, and twirling her left foot on the ground? "Hey, how come you get a suit", asked Sheen as he pushed Jimmy? "Because I'm Jimmy's girlfriend you nitwit", said Cindy getting in his face. "Oh, so just because you're his girlfriend you get special privileges", said Libby getting mad at Cindy. "It doesn't matter if you're going out with Jimmy, me and Carl are still Jimmy's bestest friends, right Carl", said Sheen. "Um Sheen, it's Carl and I, and bestest isn't a word", said Carl correcting him. "Nobody asked you", cried everyone.

Jimmy's friends soon began to argue while Goddard helped Jimmy up from the ground. "Guys, you don't have to fight over who gets a suit. I was already working on some extras just in case we need to stop something like the Yolkians or worse", said Jimmy as everyone stopped fighting. "After all, I can't fight my archenemies without my friends", said Jimmy as he took off his suit. "Awe", said everyone. "Jimmy, you're the best", said Cindy. "Group hug", said Carl as they all hugged each other.

All of a sudden, a big poof cloud appeared out of nowhere as Jimmy and his friends stopped hugging. The cloud soon dissipated and revealed Timmy, Danny, Dani, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. "Timmy Turner?", said Jimmy, Cindy, Carl, Sheen, and Libby surprised. "Cindy, Neutron, Carl, Sheen, and Libby", said Timmy suprised. "Wanda and Cosmo…wait, I'm Cosmo", said Cosmo. "Poof, poof", said Poof with joy. "Who's the cute, purple, floating baby", asked Libby? "Where are we", asked Danny? "Who are those two", asked Cindy? "And why do they have snow white hair and glowing green eyes", asked Carl? "Maybe there should be a song about that", said Sheen as everyone looked to him with confused looks. "Um Jimmy, can you excuse me and my friends here for a moment", said Timmy as he pushed Danny and Dani out of sight while his fairies followed him

"Really, out of all the universes you could've poofed me to, you chose Jimmy's", scolded Timmy. "Sorry sport, it was the only one we could think of at the time", said Wanda. "Wait, you've been here before", asked Poof and Dani at the same time? "Yeah, me and Jimmy have a long history together", said Timmy with his hand behind his head. Danny soon grabbed Timmy by the ear, and pulled him over to him. "Alright, you've got five seconds to explain what the heck is going on here, now", said Danny angrily as he let go. "Owe", said Timmy as he rubbed his ear. Timmy soon noticed that Danny was wearing a jumpsuit like Dani's. "Wait a minute, why is Danny wearing your jumpsuit Dani? I thought you were the only half ghost", said Timmy? "Nope, in fact, Danny's suppose to be the only half ghost. I'm actually a clone of Danny", said Dani with a nervous laugh. "Wait, what", cried Timmy surprised! "Yeah, I was meaning to tell you that", said Dani with a small smile.

"Ahem", said Danny looking at him. "Okay, okay, I was really upset with how things turned out back at your house. So, I asked my fairy…I mean fairy looking reality bending computer programs to warp me here to run away. While accidentally dragging you and Dani here in the process", explained Timmy. Timmy then looked at Danny and got nervous about Danny realizing Timmy's programs were fairies. Danny soon stopped thinking. "Okay, you're story checks out...slightly", said Danny as Timmy smiled and high fived Dani. "But I'm still going to have to take you back", said Danny as Timmy stopped cheering. "What", said Timmy shocked? "Timmy, both our parents must be worried sick since we left. We've gotta go back", said Danny. "Maybe I don't wanna go back", said Timmy as he pushed Danny. Danny got mad and pushed Timmy back. The two soon began to bicker and argue with each other.

Back with Jimmy and the gang, they stood around waiting for Timmy to come back. "I'm bored", said Sheen laying around. "Yeah, even watching Jimmy's mom...I mean, grass grow isn't helping", said Carl nervously. "I wonder what they've been talking about for so long?", said Jimmy. "Maybe Timmy's just introducing them to our universe, I mean, it was kind a real experience for us to leave this universe", said Cindy. "Whatever they're talking about, I hope it doesn't last another hour", said Libby.

Back with Timmy and others, Timmy and Danny were still arguing. "Timmy, I order you to take us back to Amity Park", demanded Danny. "Well captain ecto-pants, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof only listen to me, so we won't go until I say so", said Timmy as his fairies floated beside him. Danny got angrier, but then sighed. "Fine, I'll play your game, but the moment things go south, you're taking us home", said Danny. "Oh please, what can possibly go wrong", said Timmy. "Everything, now that you've said that", said Wanda as Poof giggled. "Come on Danny, this place looks pretty cool. I mean check it out, we're bulgy now", said Dani checking herself out. "Yeah, everything in this universe is bulgy and what not", said Timmy walking over to Dani. "So, shall I introduce you to my Retroville friends", said Timmy holding out his hand. "Sure", said Dani as she grabbed it and walked with him. "What does Dani see in him", said Danny to himself. "It's the beaver teeth, I knew they would attract someone", said Cosmo as Danny got a confused expression.

While Timmy and Dani were walking ahead, Dani leaned closer to Timmy. "Hey Timmy…", whispered Dani as she caught Timmy's attention. "That was a pretty sweet lie back there", said Dani as Timmy got nervous. "What lie", asked Timmy nervously? "The thing about Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof being reality bending computer programs", said Dani as Timmy became shocked. "Relax, I still don't know what your friends are anyway. And if you don't want me to know, I can respect that", said Dani. "Thanks Dani, you're the best", said Timmy as he hugged her. "No problem", said Dani blushing.

Timmy, Dani, Danny, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof soon joined back with Jimmy, Goddard, Carl, Sheen, Cindy, and Libby. "Wow, that was one long talk", said Sheen. "So what was it about", asked Jimmy? Timmy and Danny glanced at each other. "Nothing important", said Timmy as Danny rolled his eyes. "Anyway guys, I would like to introduce you to Dani and Danny Phantom", said Timmy. "What's the difference in their names", asked Cindy? "The older one is Danny with a Y, and the one right next to me is Danny with an I", explained Timmy.

"Poof, poof", said Poof. "Oh, and I almost forgot to introduce Cosmo and Wanda's fairy, I mean, baby reality bending computer program, Poof", said Timmy showing everyone Poof. "Awe, he's so cute", said Cindy and Libby. "I'm more than just cute, I'm also a fighter", said Poof showing off his moves. "Incredible, Timmy's computer programs have the capability of reproduction, and Poof can talk at an early age", said Jimmy. "Gosh, he's cuter than a baby lama", said Carl. "Or Ultra Lord's wife", said Sheen as Poof and Timmy exchanged glances.

Dani then walked over to Cindy and Libby. "Hi, my name is Cindy, and this is my bff Libby", said Cindy as she shook hands with Dani. "Girl, I really like your outfit. Especially the D emblem on it", said Libby looking at Dani's jumpsuit. "Thanks, I like your outfits too", said Dani as Libby and Cindy smiled. The three girls soon began to talk amongst themselves while Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen walked over to Timmy and Danny. "Nice to meet you Danny, I'm Jimmy Neutron and these are my two best friends, Carl and Sheen", said Jimmy shaking Danny's hand. "Hi", said Carl. "What up", said Sheen. "Bark, bark", barked Goddard as he popped out of nowhere. "And this is my dog, Goddard", said Jimmy as he pet Goddard. "Cool, a robot dog", said Danny as he pet Goddard too. Goddard really liked Danny and started to lick him.

"So Timmy, I'm guessing Danny is a close friend of yours", said Jimmy to Timmy. "Yeah, we're real buddies alright", said Timmy with a fake smile. "Friends? More like brothers", said Cosmo as Wanda shut him up. "Brothers", said Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen surprised! "Yeah, apparently, Timmy's parents aren't his parents, but mine are", said Danny as Timmy got down again. "That's reason we're here, Timmy ran away and dragged Danny and Dani with him", said Wanda. "That's sounds ruff Turner, but I bet it's not that bad", said Jimmy cheering him up. Timmy looked to his fairies. "Believe me, it'll be the worst thing that has ever happened to me", said Timmy as Danny got a bit offended.

"Anyway, besides my horrible day, how have things been with you guys since I was last here", said Timmy a little happier. "Well, most of my old enemies haven't been a bother lately", said Jimmy. "That sounds good, Nerdtron", teased Timmy. "Yeah, and then after that…me and Cindy sort of…", said Jimmy as Timmy pieced it together. "You and Cindy are dating", said Timmy shocked. "Yep, we've been a couple for 3 months now", said Jimmy. "Well, at least we know who won the interdimensional war", said Timmy. "Yeah, funny how that turned out", said Jimmy a little nervous. "Wait, you two fought over that girl over there", asked Danny pointing to Cindy? "Oh, you don't even know the half of it", said Cosmo.

"The first time Timmy met Jimmy, they switched places and that's how Cindy met Timmy", said Wanda. "The second time was when both of them wanted Cindy to go to their Friday the 13th dances", said Carl. "But a bunch of bad things happened, which prompted me to become fairy boy", cried Sheen excitedly. "Oh I remember that, Cosmo turned Sheen into a fairy, and they both rode on a giant flying hot dog", said Timmy. "Wow, you guys have interesting encounters", said Danny. "And then the last time we met, me and Timmy here made the ultimate super villain", said Jimmy getting beside Timmy. "Yeah, while ignoring your friends in the process", said Cindy as she, Libby, and Dani joined the group. "How many times do we have to say it…", said Jimmy. "We're sorry", cried both Jimmy and Timmy. "Oh relax guys, I was just kidding", said Cindy. "Speaking of which, how is the Villain Who's Name Isn't Shirley", asked Carl? "Oh, he's doing great. His pizza joint is the best in Dimmesdale", said Wanda.

The Timmy, Jimmy, and the gang began to talk about all the good times they had, while Danny and Dani stood on the side lines. "They've got a really close and amazing history together, huh Danny", said Dani with her arms folded looking at Danny. "Yeah, I can really tell how much Timmy and Jimmy have become friends since their first encounter", said Danny as he looked at Timmy and Jimmy smiling. Danny began to focus on Timmy, and then started to think. "How come Timmy is so eager not to accept the fact that we're related and that he's going to be a Fenton", asked Danny? "Remember when you told me Vlad was evil, and that I was on the wrong side. I couldn't even believe that the man that gave me life, a home, and food was lying to me", said Dani as Danny understood.

"Give him some time Danny, whether he accepts us as a family or not, you should still be there for him if he ever needs you", said Dani with a smile. "Yeah, but I still feel like there's some sort of reason he doesn't want us knowing about", said Danny. Dani then looked over to Timmy, and saw his fairies floating beside him laughing. She then remembered the first time she saw Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof with Timmy, and remembered how they were so close. "I think I understand what you mean", said Dani as she looked at Timmy's fairies.

"Hey Timmy, before you arrived, you missed my latest invention…", said Jimmy as he walked Timmy and the others to the table. "The Neutronic battle exo-suit", said Jimmy as he showed them the exo-suit. "You made a battle suit, that's awesome", cried Timmy with excitement. "Wow Jimmy, that's pretty amazing for a kid your age", said Danny. "That's why he's the smartest person in all of Retroville", said Carl. "Hey Jimmy, didn't you say you were working on extra ones", asked Cindy? "Absolutely, they're in the lab being calibrated as we speak", said Jimmy walking to the club house. "The lab?", said Danny and Dani confused. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you. Neutron has a really cool lab under his club house", said Timmy. "Well, if it's anything like Danny's parents' lab, this will be fun", said Dani. "To the lab", cried Sheen energetically as they walked to the door of the club house.

Jimmy plucked a strand of hair from his head, and put it in front of his DNA scanner. The computer scanned his DNA, and opened the door. "Alright, let's go", said Timmy as he, Dani, Sheen, Carl, Libby, and Cindy ran into the lab while Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof flew in. "So Danny, what do your parents do in their lab", asked Jimmy as he and Danny walked in? "My parents are sort of ghost hunters", said Danny. "Ghost what-ers", said Jimmy shocked as the door shut.

Unknown to our heroes, there was a kid under a tree watching the whole thing. He activated his wrist watch, and began to make a call. "Hey Doc., I think I found those kids you were looking for", said the kid. "Excellent, I'll send Skulker and another one of my associates to apprehend them with you", said Syndrome. "Hey, I can so do this on my own. I don't need any help", said the kid. "Oh really, and I'm guessing you didn't need any help when Neutron trapped you in the dark matter dimension, and I had to get you out", shouted Syndrome. "Aaah, that was my ear", said the kid angrily. "Does it look like I care", said Syndrome. "How am I supposed to know, this is a phone call, not video chat", said the kid.

Syndrome sighed angrily. "Listen here buster, I'm the one who formed this organization, and I can throw you back into that dimension as easily as I got you out, got it", said Syndrome threateningly. "You're the boss", said the kid as he rolled his eyes. "Good, now meet up with my associates at this randevu point, and then cause as much chaos as you can to attract the Timmy, Jimmy, Dani, and Danny. Don't disappoint me…Evil Jimmy", said Syndrome as Evil Jimmy stepped out of the trees shadow. "Gotta blast", said Evil Jimmy wickedly as he flew into the air laughing evilly.

I'm sorry to end this on another cliffhanger, but since I've kept you all waiting for so long, I felt it was appropriate to end here. Anyway, like I said earlier, I am really sorry it took me more than 2 months to finish this chapter. I may not be the most frequent updater, but I promise to you I'll never give up on this story. Also, for those of you wondering what has happened to Dash or Violet, I'll work on their upcoming chapters after I'm done here in Retroville. See ya next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody, welcome to another chapter of the Zero Series. I am super extremely sorry that it took more than 4 months to make this. I know that's probably inexcusable, but I went through several revisions on this chapter, and I was also super busy along side it. I know it seems like I keep making excuses, but I promise I'll get better at updating, and aim for doing this monthly. Anyway I hope you enjoy this exciting chapter, and I hope it was worth the wait.

Ch.6 The Truth Shall Set You…

Previously on the Zero Series; Timmy Turner was shocked to find out that the Fentons were his biological family, and that he'll have to lose his fairy godparents due to him changing families. Timmy panics and decides to wish to run away to another universe. However, Dani and Danny Phantom get caught in the poof and go along with Timmy and his fairies. They all end up in Retroville where Danny and Dani meet Jimmy Neutron and his friends. Things seem calm for our heroes, but Syndrome is after Danny and Dani's half ghost DNA, and Evil Jimmy has allied himself in Syndrome's efforts. Prepare yourselves, for the truth shall set you free….or will it?

We arrive back in Jimmy's lab where Timmy, Dani, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Sheen, Carl, Cindy, Libby, and Goddard were sitting around while Danny and Jimmy were arguing about the existence of ghosts. "For the 5th time, there are no such things as ghosts", cried Jimmy! "And I'm telling you for the 5th time, they do", cried Danny! "That's preposterous, ghosts are just superstitions that were created by ancient civilizations", said Jimmy folding his arms. "But they're not superstitions, those ectoplasmic creeps live in another dimension my parents dubbed the Ghost Zone", said Danny. "Wow, the Ghoooost Zone. That sounds like a real place", said Jimmy sarcastically as Danny got mad.

The two continued to argue while everyone started to get bored. "Will those two ever stop arguing? I wanted to see those battle suit things", said Timmy. "If this is anything like the arguments Cindy and Neutron have, we'll be here for hours", said Libby laying her head on her fist. "Uuugghh, I can't take this anymore. I've gotta keep moving or I'll die", said Sheen. "That's Sharks you idiot! Humans don't die from sitting around", said Cindy. "Does that apply to fairy holograms, because I feel like I will", said Poof feeling bored.

"If I had a ghost right now, I would totally shove it in your face", said Danny. "But you can't, because, now say it with me…they…don't…exist!", said Jimmy as he really made Danny angry. Danny's eyes began to glow green, but they stopped glowing when he noticed Dani's Phantom Thermos. "Could you excuse me for one sec.", said Danny as he ran over to Dani. "Hey Dani, is there a ghost in that thermos", asked Danny as Timmy and Dani looked to him? "Yeah, why do you…", said Dani as Danny snatched the thermos, "…hey!" "Dude, what are you doing? I thought you ghost hunters were supposed to catch ghosts, not release them", said Timmy.

"I am not gonna to stand here, and get outsmarted by an 11 year old smartalec", said Danny as he looked to Jimmy. "Danny, I know how it feels to look bad around Neutron, but Youngblood and that creepy parrot of his are in there", said Timmy. "Oh please, like Youngblood and his pet are any real threat", said Danny cockily while Dani growled. "Still, even if you wanted to release them, you can't. The Phantom Thermos has no release button", said Dani as Danny looked at the thermos. "Then I'll make a release button", said Danny as he threw the thermos into the air.

"Hey Jimmy, watch this", said Danny as his right hand glew green. "Danny, no", cried Dani as Danny blasted the thermos. The explosion covered the lab in white smoke which caused everyone to start coughing. "Oh no…my sinuses, my sinuses are acting up", said Carl coughing. "Wanda, where are you", cried Cosmo? "I'm right next to you", said Wanda irritated. "Oh", said Cosmo. "….what the…heck was that", said Jimmy coughing. "Why don't you ask ghost boy over here", said Timmy pointing at Danny with his thumb. Before Jimmy could question Danny a green glow appeared.

As the smoke cleared, everyone gasped as they saw a floating pale pirate boy and his skeleton parrot. "Oh my gosh, I'm free, I'm free", cried Youngblood as he danced around. "Don't you mean we're free", said the skeleton parrot. "Oh pipe down, the captain is the most important person of the crew", said Youngblood as his skeleton parrot rolled his eyes and sighed. Youngblood soon stopped celebrating and noticed all the surprised kids looking at him. "What are you guys starring at? And Why am I bulgy?", said Youngblood noticing he was three dimensional.

"See Jimmy, I told you ghosts exist. In your face", said Danny excitedly. "And he calls me the childish one", said Dani with Cindy and Libby next to her. "I'll be the judge of that", said Jimmy as he walked over to Youngblood. "Jimmy, come back", said Timmy waving for Jimmy to come back. "Vox, scan this "ghost" to show what he's made of", said Jimmy with air quotes as a scanner came from the ceiling. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, I'm not getting scanned by that thing, fudge head", said Youngblood as he avoided the scanner's red beam. Timmy and Dani giggled. "He called you fudge head", said Timmy still giggling. "Alright ghost boy, start talking", said Youngblood floating in front of Danny's face. "Yeah, where the devil are we", asked the skeleton parrot? "We're in another universe in a town called Retroville", said Dani walking over to them. "Another universe!", cried Youngblood's skeleton parrot. "Well this has been one weird Friday", said Youngblood.

Jimmy jumped up behind Youngblood and snagged a strand of hair. "Ow, that hurt", cried Youngblood as he turned around and saw Jimmy. "Sorry, but when you rejected the scanner, I had to figure out another way to scan your components", said Jimmy as he walked to his computer. "Um dude, I don't have any components. I'm a ghost", said Youngblood as he floated around Jimmy. "Ha, I'll believe it when my Neutronic Genetic Matter Combiner says so", said Jimmy as he put the hair in it. "The Neutronic Genetic-what-now?", said Poof. "The Neutronic Genetic Matter Combiner is a device that can sample DNA or matter, and scan or change their components", said Jimmy as Timmy began to think about the device.

Everyone soon gathered around the computer while Jimmy typed on the computer. "Now let's see what you really are", said Jimmy as he pressed a key. The computer began to calculate the data, and then came with a result. "Subject has no physical components, no organic matter, and no holographic components, but is made of an unknown energy", said Vox. "But if he's not organic, technological, or physical. Then that means…", said Jimmy as Youngblood floated over to him. "Boo", said Youngblood with a smirk as Jimmy screamed and fell out of his chair. Everyone began to laugh as Jimmy got back on his feet.

"Wow, I can't believe it. Ghosts actually do exist", said Libby. "Oh you don't even know the half of it", said Dani as she began to float in the air. Libby, Cindy, Carl, and Sheen gasped at the sight. "Dani, how are you floating", asked Cindy? "Well, me and Danny's DNA are half human, half ghost", said Dani as a white ring appeared and she changed back to human. She then landed wearing her blue hoodie and red beanie. "This is what I look like when I'm not in my ghost form, and Danny can transform too", said Dani as she waved her hand to Danny while everyone looked to Danny. Danny sighed, formed a white ring around himself, and turned back to human. He wore his classic blue jeans and white T-shirt with the red collar and circle.

Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen soon gathered around Dani and Danny, and began to chat with them. "So let me get this straight, that pirate kid is a ghost, and you two are half ghosts", said Jimmy walking over to everyone. "Yep", said Youngblood. "Pretty much", said Dani. "I tried to tell ya", said Danny. "Well, my entire worldview just got blown to smithereens", said Jimmy joining the group. "Well, at least someone else feels that way", said Youngblood's skeleton parrot. "Quiet you", said Youngblood as he pointed to him.

"So Youngblood, now that you're free, are you gonna do anything you'll regret.", asked Dani. "What do you mean, 'do anything you'll regret'?", said Cindy confused. "Well, Youngblood and his parrot are actually bad ghosts we have to fight from time to time", said Dani. "You mean you released some bad guys just to prove to me ghosts exist", said Jimmy shocked as he looked to Danny. "Sorry, I kind of got carried away", said Danny as he put his hand behind his head. "Probably not, nobody seems to be scarred of me. So what's the point?", said Youngblood as Dani and Danny exchange looks. "Huh?", said both Danny and Dani. "Look, scarring fudge head over there isn't worth acting bad over. I like it when a bunch of people scream when I say "boo", you know", said Youngblood. "And I like a world where I don't look like a 3-D sculpture. Man, I look fat", said the skeleton parrot. "Dude, you're always fat", said Youngblood childishly as his skeleton parrot growled.

"So how do we know if we can trust you", asked Jimmy? "You don't. Danny broke the only thermos here, so you've got no choice but to be at my mercy", said Youngblood with a smirk as he laid back, pulled out a soda, and floated above everyone. "Captain, I don't think that was a wise move. We should dispose of the ghost children now, and then cause some mayhem across this 'Retroville'", whispered Youngblood's skeleton parrot concerened while doing air quotes. "Relax dude, I say we should just chill for now and do something bad later", said Youngblood as he stopped sipping his soda. "But, but", said the skeleton parrot. "Hey, I'm the captain, and I said just chill", said Youngblood to his skeleton parrot as he growled angrily at Youngblood.

A few feet away from Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Carl, Sheen, Dani, and Danny, Timmy huddled with his fairies. "Guys, you see that fancy genetic combiner gizmo that Jimmy was talking about", said Timmy. "Yeah, why do you ask", asked Cosmo? "If that device can do what Jimmy said, then all I need is Danny's DNA and my DNA to rewrite my genetics so I'm not related to the Fentons. That way, I won't have to lose you guys", said Timmy excitedly as Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof exchanged worried looks. "Timmy, I know you don't want to lose us, but this is getting way out of hand", said Wanda as the huddle broke. "Yeah, first you drag us, Danny, and Dani into Jimmy's world, and now you're thinking of changing your own DNA. Dude, you're being irrational", said Poof trying to talk some sense into Timmy.

"Besides, losing your one and only fairy godparents for the rest of your entire life and forever couldn't be that bad", said Cosmo as Wanda elbowed him while Timmy got mad. "I can't believe this…", cried Timmy as he glared at his fairies with tears in his eye, "...you guys don't even care that I'm losing you". "No sport, it's nothing like that all. It's just that every godchild-", said Wanda. "Has to lose the only bit of happiness in their lives before they live miserable adult lives", said Timmy as Wanda and Cosmo were shocked at what Timmy said. "Whoa, when did things get so serious", said Poof.

"Now Timmy, you know that's not how it works", said Wanda a little mad. "Well it's the truth. You guys are only there for children who need you to get by in life until they either grow up or don't need you anymore", said Timmy as Wanda realized he was right. "I thought that through all the fun and adventures we've been through that I was that one exception to the rules. I mean, remember the numerous times I've almost lost you guys by breaking rules. Every time, we all walk away in the end as a happy family", said Timmy as his fairies felt empathy for him. Timmy then sighed and looked around the lab. He looked at his fairies, Jimmy and his friends, and then to Danny and Dani. He then bowed his head and let a few tears drop. Timmy began to think of a lot of things, and then raised his head. "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof...I'm sorry", said Timmy as he ran over to Danny and the others. "Timmy, wait", cried his fairies flying after him.

"…And that's how me and Dani became ghost fighters", said Danny explaining his and Dani's origins to Jimmy and the others. "Wow, that was incredible", said Jimmy. "Yeah, you guys have amazing lives", said Cindy. "You're like Ultra Lord, but real and just as cool", cried Sheen excitedly. "Thanks Sheen, that's really sweet…I think", said Dani with a fake smile. She then leaned over to Libby. "What's Ultra Lord", asked Dani to Libby? "I'll tell you later", said Libby.

"Ow", cried Danny all of a sudden as he put his hand on the back of his head. Timmy then ran out from behind him and jumped into Jimmy's computer chair. "Timmy, what are you doing", asked Cindy? "And why did you snag a piece of my hair?", demanded Danny. "He's going to use your DNA to rewrite his own so he won't be related to you anymore", said Wanda to Danny. "Turner, have you lost it", asked Jimmy as Timmy snagged a piece of his own hair, and then put both hairs into the Neutronic Genetic Matter Combiner while setting the machine to rewrite? "Whoa, things just got exciting", said Youngblood as he threw his soda away and stood up. "It appears that the buck tooth boy is rebelling or something", said Youngblood's skeleton parrot.

"Okay, I know you don't want to be a part of my family, but this is just ridiculous", cried Danny! "Timmy, whatever is going on, we can help. But you've just got to trust us…trust me", said Dani as Timmy turned to her. Timmy looked at her and saw how worried she was. "Please, just tell us the truth", said Dani as Timmy began to think it over. There was a long pause between everyone. "I can't…it's too complicated", said Timmy as Dani frowned.

Danny then got angry and stepped forward to Timmy. "You know what Timmy, I have had it with you and your games. We've been away from our universe for hours, both our parents are probably crying and wishing we would come home. Are you really going to put them through all that? Why is it so hard for you to accept that we're brothers?", asked Danny as his words hurt Timmy deeply. Timmy then looked to his fairies and got a serious face. "Because I love my real family more", said Timmy as he activated the Neutronic Genetic Matter Combiner. "Timmy, nooo", cried Jimmy as the machine started up.

Sparks soon went flying all over the lab. "Whoa", said Youngblood as he almost got zapped. "What's going on?", cried Poof. "The machine appears to be overloading because it can't handle half ghost/half human DNA", said Jimmy looking at the screen. "Wait, did you just say overload", asked Timmy nervously? "Everybody, hit the deck", cried Danny as everyone fell to the ground. "What deck", asked Cosmo? "Yeah, I don't see any decks", said Sheen stupidly. "Get down here you idiots", said both Libby and Wanda as they pulled Sheen and Cosmo to the floor. The Neutronic Genetic Matter Combiner created a bright white and green light, and then exploded.

After the explosion, Goddard activated his vacuum and sucked up the aftermath. As the smoke and debris cleared, everyone looked up and saw that Danny, in his ghost form, shielded everyone from the blast. Danny sighed and then dissipated the shield. "Is everyone okay", asked Danny looking around? "I think we're fine", said Jimmy as he helped up Cindy. "Luckily that explosion didn't rupture my scapula", said Carl getting up. "Wait, where's Timmy", cried Wanda looking around as everyone soon got worried? "Everybody, search every bit of rubble and shout out if you found Timmy", said Danny as everyone nodded and began to search.

"Hey Youngblood, we could use some help", said Dani to Youngblood. "Nah, I don't feel like it", said Youngblood with a bored expression. "Forget it ghost girl, we're not going to help you find your dead boyfriend", said his skeleton parrot. Dani then got angry and growled as her eyes and hands glew green. "Oh, did I say I don't feel like it. I meant, right on it", said Youngblood nervously as he flew into action. Youngblood's skeleton parrot chuckled nervously, and then joined Youngblood. Dani stopped glowing and then smirked. Everyone looked under every nook and cranny of the lab to find Timmy. Jimmy and friends lifted rubble to find him, while Danny and Dani flew around blasting chunks of rubble. Youngblood, though forced against his will, actually tried to find Timmy by turning intangible and going through rubble. His skeleton parrot followed him from pile to pile.

He went through six different piles until he stumbled upon the seventh one. He stuck his intangible head in to see if Timmy was there. "Hey guys, I think I found him", said Youngblood as he lifted his head and the others ran to him. Jimmy, Dani, Danny, and Cindy began to lift pieces of rubble off while Youngblood got an idea. He turned intangible, flew inside the rubble, and dragged Timmy out intangibly. Everyone gasped as they saw Timmy. Youngblood looked at Timmy's beaten up body and felt sorry for him. He laid Timmy against the pile of rubble and floated back.

"Timmy", cried Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof as they flew down to him. Cosmo and Wanda flew around checking Timmy while Poof laid his ear on Timmy's chest. Poof tried to listen for a heartbeat, but couldn't hear one. "I can't hear his heart", said Poof worried. "Oh no", said Dani at the news. "Is he, is he…", said Cindy as she started to tear up. "Let's not jump to conclusions quite yet", said Jimmy comforting Cindy. "Come on Timmy, wake up", said Danny looking at Timmy's face. Timmy didn't move for a while, and everyone began fear the worse. Youngblood took off his captain's hat and bowed his head.

Suddenly, Timmy began to cough, and everyone looked to him shocked. Timmy slowly opened his eyes. "Timmy, are you okay", asked Dani lifting his head? "Look, he's trying to say something", said Sheen looking at Timmy's mouth. "Did…did it work", asked Timmy sincerely as everyone sighed disappointingly? "You have got to be kidding me", said Libby as Dani let go his head. "Ow", said Timmy as he hit his head and then rubbed it. Danny then marched up to Timmy and confronted him. "Seriously!? You give us a big scare, and the first thing you ask is whether your stupid stunt worked. Unbelievable", cried Danny berating Timmy. "Yeah Turner, your little shenanigan blew up my lab, I mean look around", said Jimmy as Timmy looked at the destroyed lab.

"What were you thinking Timmy, you could've hurt somebody, or worse", said Jimmy as Timmy got up. "You could've hurt me, you could've hurt Dani, and you could've hurt your little floating friends", said Danny as Timmy realized the mistakes of his impulsive decision. Timmy turned to his fairies and ran to them. "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof...", said Timmy trying to talk to his fairies, but his fairies turned away from him. "Timmy…out of all the stupid, irrational, and crazy things you've ever done…this is the worse", said Wanda angrily. "Yeah, you could've hurt us...Really bad", said Cosmo a little mad. "Uncool bro, uncool", said Poof shaking his head disappointedly. "But, guys…", said Timmy trying to make amends. "Go Timmy Turner, just…go", said Wanda as Timmy saw how upset he had made his fairies. Timmy looked at them and then walked away with his head bowed.

Youngblood and his skeleton parrot watched Timmy rejected and walking back to the others. "Whoa, I actually feel sorry for the kid", said Youngblood seeing how depressed Timmy was. "Boy, you sound like a sap right now", said his skeleton parrot as Youngblood looked to him with a glare. Timmy raised his head and looked at Jimmy and the gang. He saw that everyone had their arms folded with disappointed looks. Timmy walked around looking at everybody. "Can you believe what Timmy did", whispered Libby? "I know right, can't believe I used to think he was a genius", whispered Cindy. "Uh, the debris is still messing with my sinuses", said Carl breathing abnormally. "What doesn't mess with your sinuses?", said Sheen teasingly holding Carl. Timmy soon walked over to Jimmy, Danny, and Dani. "It's going to take me weeks to repair the lab. Goddard, give me an analysis of all the damage", said Jimmy looking at the damage while Goddard barked and scanned the area. Timmy then looked up at Danny and saw how he was shaking his head in severe disappointment. Seeing Danny's angry face made Timmy feel even worse.

When Timmy came to Dani, he noticed that she didn't have a disappointed face or had her arms folded. Instead, she only looked at Timmy with worry and a sympathetic look. She held out her hands to him, and Timmy instantly hugged her and began to cry. Dani hugged back to comfort him and held him tightly. Timmy's sobbing eventually caught everyone's attention. Timmy's fairies were the last to take notice and fly to join the others. Timmy's eyes and face were covered in tears, and his tear drops fell to the floor.

"Dani…Dani I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking", said Timmy softly to her. "It's okay Timmy, it's okay", said Dani consoling him. "No, it's not okay. I could've hurt Jimmy, I could've hurt Cindy, I could've hurt my fairies, I could've hurt…you", said Timmy concerned with his actions. "Timmy, I know the real reason why you did it was to keep your floating friends, but this isn't how you should go about it", said Dani quietly to him. "Then what should I do? I can either run away from the truth and keep Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, or accept the truth and loose the greatest friends I've ever had because of some stupid rule", said Timmy sadly.

"A Rule?", said Dani confused. Timmy wiped his tears and nose before he replied. "Yeah, a rule that states that if I switch families, I'll lose my fairies, I mean, fairy computer programs", said Timmy to Dani as she finally understood why Timmy acted so rash. "Timmy, I'm not going to make you tell the truth to the others. But whatever you choose to do…I'll be there for you", said Dani as Timmy looked to her. Dani smiled and eventually so did Timmy. "Thank you Dani…for everything", said Timmy as he hugged her again. Dani blushed but then hugged back. "No problem", said Dani with a smirk. "Guys, I've got something to tell all of you", said Timmy addressing everyone as he and Dani walked back to the others.

Timmy got a determined face and then stopped in front of everyone. He looked at everyone's questioning eyes and then stopped on Danny. "Well?", said Danny with his arms folded. Timmy sighed. "Alright, I'm done playing games. It's time I finally tell the truth", said Timmy as Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof heard him and turned around surprised. "Danny, Jimmy, Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen…", said Timmy addressing them. "Hey, what about us", cried Youngblood. "Now that's just rude", said the skeleton parrot with his wings folded. "Anyway, what I've gotta say is the reason why I did all this is so I could keep my computer programs, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof", said Timmy as his fairies floated into the group. "But, why would joining my family change any of that. You can keep them", said Danny. "Hey, I am not some kind of pet-, oooh, a bouncy ball. I got it", cried Cosmo as he went for the ball. "Hey, keep your paws of it Goddard", cried Cosmo as he fought Goddard for the ball. Cosmo was then tossed back beaten up. "Wow, Goddard's gotten tougher", said Cosmo as he passed out.

"But that's just it, if I become a Fenton, I'll lose Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof because they're my fairy god-", said Timmy as he then stopped and saw his fairies shake their heads no. "Because their what", asked Jimmy? Timmy got nervous but then looked at Dani and saw her lift up a nervous thumbs up. "Because….because they're not my inventions", said Timmy as everyone gasped. His fairies sighed as Timmy didn't blow their secret. "What are you talking about Timmy", asked Cindy? "Yeah, we've seen you invent a bunch of stuff before", said Libby.

"Remember, when you made the burp cannon", said Carl. "Or made the cool rocket ship that looked kind of like Jimmy's", said Sheen. "True, I have been known to make awesome gadgets", said Timmy priding himself. "Ahem", said Dani trying to get him back on focus. "But everything I've ever invented or created was because of Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. And they're not even mine", said Timmy. "I always knew it was odd for a kid who makes F's in, well, pretty much everything, to somehow create holographic reality bending computer programs", said Jimmy. "So if you didn't make them, who did", asked Danny?

Before Timmy could answer, the lab's alarms began to sound. "Oh no, something bad is gonna happen. Brace for impact", cried Carl as he ducked under a table. "Right behind you Carl", cried Cosmo as he ran in place before Wanda grabbed him by the ear. "Calm down you two. It's probably the smoke alarm", said Wanda. "What's going on Jimmy", asked Danny? "That's my town-is-in-trouble-emergency-alarm, something must be happening outside", said Jimmy as he ran to his damaged computer and booted it on. Though the process was slow, Jimmy was able to get it to work. The computer showed a broadcast from the Retroville News. "What's it saying", asked Timmy? "Maybe if we're quiet, we'll hear something", said Jimmy as Timmy rolled his eyes. "Shush you two, the signal is stabilizing", said Dani as they all cold see visibly.

"Emergency, in downtown Retroville. Three evil bad guys are terrorizing the city. A crazy 5th grade Teacher with a some kind of armor or something.", said the news reporter as the camera man showed the villainous teacher. "You all get an F, for fearing me", cried the teacher as he blasted everyone with blue, pink, and yellow rays. " Mr. Crocker!?", said Timmy surprised and shocked. "A metal huntsman with a whole lot of weapons.", said the news reporter as the cameraman showed the evil huntsman. "Mwhahaha", cried the metal huntsman as he blasted ecto energy everywhere. "Skulker!", said Danny as he clenched his fist. "And, local pain in the butt, Jimmy Neutron", said the news reporter as the cameraman showed Jimmy look alike while everyone in the lab gasped. "Yeah, you want some of that. Eat it dorks", said the Jimmy on TV as he blasted everyone with his lasers from his hover bike.

"What the…", said Jimmy as he tried to figure out why he was on the news. "Hey Jimmy, how can you be here, and out there at the same time", asked Sheen? "That can't be me…unless its…no, that's impossible", said Jimmy as he then muttered to himself. "Spit it out Neutron, who is that Jimmy look alike", asked Timmy? Jimmy sighed. "He's Evil Jimmy…a clone I once created", said Jimmy. "Why would you make an evil version of yourself? Seems pretty dumb for a guy like you", said Youngblood? "Really dumb", emphasized Cindy. Jimmy sighed irritated. "I made some clones a while back to do all my chores so I could focus on science. But, I miscalculated and created Jimmys with different personalities", said Jimmy. "Huh, that reminds me of the time I split my human half from my ghost half so I could have more fun and do more ghost fighting at the same time", said Danny as everyone looked to him. "It, really didn't go as well as I hoped", said Danny as he put his hand behind his head. "Welcome to my world", said Jimmy.

"If there is anyone out there who's watching this. Stay indoors, and call for hellllp", cried the news reporter as he was carried away by metal tentacles coming from Crocker's suit. Skulker and Evil Jimmy grinned wickedly as they walked toward the cameraman and blasted him. The signal went dead and all that was on the screen was static. The kids looked to each other. "What do we do", asked Timmy? Jimmy got out of his chair and then looked to a table with Neutronic battle exo-suits. "We use those", said Jimmy as everyone looked to where he was pointing and smiled.

As everyone ran to the Neutronic battle exo-suits, Danny stopped Timmy, Youngblood, and Youngblood's skeleton parrot with his hand. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going", asked Danny as he put his arm down? "Going to suit up, and kick some butt", said Timmy. "Oh no, you're staying here", said Danny with his arms folded. "What!? Why?", cried Timmy mad. "Because after the stunt you pulled, I don't think I can trust you on the field", said Danny as Timmy lost his shock and realized Danny was right. "Besides, we're still not through with our discussion", said Danny as he pointed at Timmy. "Well, bucktooth, it looks like you won't be coming on the mission", teased Youngblood as he floated around. "You're not coming either", said Danny sternly. "Why not, I'm not the one who trashed the lab", said Youngblood defensively. "Yeah, but you've been a constant ghost nuisance several times back in Amity Park. I'm pretty sure that's a valid reason", said Danny as he walked to the others. "He's got a point there", said Youngblood's skeleton parrot as Youngblood folded his arms.

"Alright, exo-suits engage", said Jimmy as their suits activated. Jimmy, Cindy, Sheen, Carl, Libby, Danny, and Dani dawned on the Neutronic battle exo-suits' gloves, chest and back armors, arm and leg braces, power feet, and then the N belt. "Exo-suit, engage awesome theme music", said Jimmy as his N belt revealed a speaker and turned on some action music. The heroes walked in slow motion and then stood in a heroic pose. "Vox, open the roof hatch. We leave in 3 minutes", said Jimmy as everyone got ready.

Dani soon noticed Timmy and walked over to him. "Hey Timmy, how do I like", asked Dani as Timmy looked at her? Timmy's eyes widened as he looked at Dani's Neutronic Exo suit. "You…you, look pretty cool", said Timmy blushing. Dani blushed too and smiled. "Listen, I'm really sorry you can't come along. I'm pretty sure your computer programs' reality bending would really come in handy", said Dani with a wink. "Yeah, my computer programs", said Timmy kind of sad as he looked to where Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were floating. "Don't worry Timmy, like you said, they're family. You guys will make up", said Dani as Timmy began to smile.

Before Timmy could say anything to Dani, he was interrupted. "Okay team, let's move out", said Danny as he and the team ran to the exit. "Next stop, downtown Retroville", said Jimmy as he went through the sliding door. "I've gotta go. I hope things get better. Keep an I on Youngblood and his parrot", said Dani as she ran to catch up with the others. "Hello, we're not deaf", said Youngblood. "At least one of us isn't", said Youngblood's skeleton parrot. "What", asked Youngblood? "Nothing", said his skeleton parrot nervously. "Bye small headed Timmy, we'll see you later", said Carl. "Yeah, after we totally save the town again", said Sheen excitedly.

The lab door shut and all that were left in the lab were Timmy, his fairies, Goddard, Youngblood, and his skeleton parrot. Timmy looked to his fairies and felt awful for what he did, but he couldn't help but try to fix things. So he walked over to his fairies and was again shunned by them. "Okay, okay, I get it, I messed up really bad this time, and I shouldn't have put you guys in danger or ignored your advice. I guess I got so wrapped up with keeping you, I lost sight of being a good godchild", said Timmy as Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof were surprised at what Timmy said. "I know I probably don't deserve you anymore, but I hope we can still be a family until this is all over", said Timmy. Cosmo and Wanda looked to each other and then turned around.

"Oh Timmy, you're not undeserving of fairies. We know you only did that because you didn't want to lose us", said Wanda. "So, does this mean you forgive me", asked Timmy hopefully? Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof looked to each other. "Oh what the heck, you've done worse. Apology accepted sport", said Wanda as she, Cosmo, and Poof hugged Timmy. "Good to have you back Timmy", said Poof. "Wait, Timmy was gone. Where did he go", asked Cosmo? "Classic Cosmo", said Timmy as he and his fairies began to laugh.

As Timmy and his fairies made up, Youngblood's skeleton parrot flapped over to Youngblood. "Quick Captain, while they're distracted. We should go and-", said Youngblood's Skeleton Parrot. "How come we can't be that close", said Youngblood as he waved his hands over to Timmy and his fairies. "Well, maybe it's because you're such a twit", cried Youngblood's Skeleton Parrot as Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof took notice. "What are you talking about? I'm an evil ghost kid that causes mayhem and terror", said Youngblood. "No, you're just some trouble making ghost kid who I'm apparently forced to babysit because without me, you would be nothing", said Youngblood's Skeleton Parrot as Youngblood gasped. "Ooh, burn", said Cosmo. "Yikes, that was harsh", said Timmy. "You said it bro", said Poof.

"Well, uggh, um, if you think you can be better at being evil than me, then I guess we're not partners anymore", said Youngblood flustered. "Fine with me, later fools", said Youngblood's Skeleton Parrot as he flew through the walls of the lab. "Wow, that was anti-climactic", said Cosmo. "Yeah, by the way that ghost parrot was sounding, Youngblood had this coming", said Wanda as Timmy looked to Youngblood. Now with his only friend in the world gone, Youngblood floated down to the ground and sat on the floor. Timmy felt a little sorry for him and decided to walk over to him.

"Dude, are you okay", asked Timmy? "Leave me alone, or I'll use my laser eyes on you", said Youngblood as he got up and made his eyes glow red. "Look Youngblood, I don't want to fight you. I just thought you needed a friend right now, since your ghost parrot left", said Timmy as Youngblood's eyes turned back to normal. Youngblood then bowed his head in sorrow. "You don't understand. He was more than just a friend…he was the only family I got", said Youngblood as tears formed in his eyes. "What do you mean the only family you got", asked Timmy? Youngblood lifted his head and sighed. "You see, back when I first appeared in the ghost zone, I didn't have a family or friends till I met him. Though I do bad things from time to time, it was always him who helped me with my evil plans", said Youngblood as Timmy and his fairies understood what he was going through.

"Now without him in my afterlife, what am I supposed to do", said Youngblood depressed as he looked down again. Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof looked to each other. "Huh, Looks like we have something in common", said Timmy. "Hmmm?", said Youngblood confused. "You lost your ghost parrot, and I'm in the process of losing my parents, and eventually my computer programs because I'm apparently related to Danny", said Timmy. "I can see how you're losing your parents, but why are you losing your fairy godparents", asked Youngblood as Timmy and his fairies became surprised? "Whoa, who said they were fairies", said Timmy nervously. "Yeah, could a fairy godparent do this", said Cosmo as he turned himself into a pig.

"Oh please, I've known that your "computer programs" were fairies ever since our fight on my ship", said Youngblood. "Then how come you didn't rat us out? I thought you were a villain", asked Poof? "Well…I, I just didn't feel like adding to the drama", said Youngblood nervously. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you actually care about Timmy", said Wanda. "That's ridiculous. So I kept my trap shut so Timmy wouldn't lose his fairies. Big deal", said Youngblood as he rolled his eyes. "No, it was big deal. Thanks Youngblood", said Timmy as held out his hand. Youngblood hesitated as he looked at Timmy and then his hand. "Oh barnacles", said Youngblood frustrated as he then shook Timmy's hand. "Awe", said Timmy's fairies. "Hey, I can still laser beam all of you", said Youngblood. "They're just messing with you, buddy", said Timmy. "Buddy?", said Youngblood confused. "Well of course dude, you kept my secret", said Timmy. Youngblood gave it some thought and then smiled. "Yeah, I like that", said Youngblood as Timmy smiled too.

Suddenly, Jimmy's big computer turned on and showed choppy footage of the chaos happening in downtown Retroville. It showed Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Libby, Danny, and Dani fighting Skulker, Evil Jimmy, and Mr. Crocker. However, they were slowly losing. "Oh man, Jimmy, Dani, and others are in trouble", said Timmy. "What are we gonna do sport? With Crocker there, he's bound to have a butter fly net waiting for us", said Wanda. "You're right, we'll need some help. A little ghostly help", said Timmy as he looked over to Youngblood. "Oh no, I'm not getting mixed up in this. Especially since Skulker will be there. Dude gives me the creeps", said Youngblood.

"Listen Youngblood, if we don't do something. Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Libby, Cindy, Dani, and Danny might die. And like it or not, they're kids like you and me. So instead of floating around here doing nothing, maybe you could help me", said Timmy holding out his hand again. Youngblood saw it and then thought about it. Unfortunately, he turned intangible and soon flew away. "Hey, come back here", said Timmy as Youngblood phased through the ceiling and vanished. "Oh come on, I thought me and him were buds", said Timmy. "Well Timmy, like Danny said, Youngblood is a bad guy", said Wanda. "Yeah, and bad guys never do good things", said Poof. "I guess you're right", said Timmy.

"So Tommy, what's the plan", asked Cosmo as he turned back to a fairy? "First off, it's Timmy, and second, I wish I had all of Jimmy's inventions that still work", said Timmy as his fairies raised their wands. A big poof appeared and all of Jimmy's remaining inventions fell to the ground. "Let's see. Jetpack...Shrink ray...weird cd playing helmet...the cheese ray...oooh a high powered megaphone, and two gloves, plus an N belt, from Jimmy's exo-suit thing", said Timmy as he sorted through the junk. "This stuff should come in handy", said Timmy as he put everything on. "How do I look guys", asked Timmy as he wore Jimmy's jetpack, and the Neutronic battle exo-suit's gloves and N belt? "Meh, pretty cool", said Poof uninterested.

"Alright then, let's go save Retroville", said Timmy as he activated Jimmy's jetpack. "Timmy, wait", cried Wanda as Timmy rocketed to the ceiling. "Aaaah", cried Timmy as he then crashed through the roof of Jimmy's lab, and then landed in the back yard. Timmy's fairies soon flew out of the whole Timmy made, and floated over to Timmy. "You know, you could've just walked out, right?", said Wanda as Timmy shook his head. "I've got no time to question my own reckless actions. We've gotta go", said Timmy as he activated Jimmy's jetpack again. "Woo-hoo", cried Timmy as he flew up into the sky toward downtown Retroville. "We're right behind you Timmy...stupid fairy wings", said Cosmo as he, Wanda, and Poof flew slowly after him.

Meanwhile in the skies of downtown Retroville, Danny and Dani were blasting back at Skulker who was chasing them through the air. Dani looked back and gasped as she saw Skulker launching missiles at them. "Cous, missiles at 5 O' clock", said Dani as Danny looked back and blasted an ecto beam with his eyes. The missiles blew up, but Skulker flew through the debris in hot pursuit. "What's with the silent treatment Skulker…shouldn't you have called me "whelp" by now", said Danny cockily while he and Dani dodged some of his ecto blasts. "As much as I would like to keep are encounters as the usual hunt, I have orders to capture you and your ecto clone for my Master", said Skulker as he began to charge up an ecto blast. "Wait, you have a master now", said Danny as he stopped in surprise as Skulker then threw the ecto blast.

"Danny, look out", cried Dani as she hit him out of the way and got the blow instead. A big explosion happened, and Dani fell to the ground. Danny moaned from the hit, but then gasped as he saw Dani in a big crater on the ground. "Dani!" cried Danny as Dani fell unconscious and changed back to human. Danny's eyes glew green with rage, and then he turned to Skulker. "Alright, that's it. No fooling around. You are going down", cried Danny as he charged at Skulker. "I always like it when he gets like this. It makes the hunt much more interesting", said Skulker as he smirked, cracked his knuckles, and collided with Danny Phantom.

On the ground, Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Libby, and Cindy were running from Evil Jimmy, blasting at them on his hover bike, and Mr. Crocker, who was shooting plasma F's at them. "Remind me again why we're running when we're wearing your high tech invention", asked Cindy with a surly tone? "Because my evil twin had to disable them for 10 minutes using an electromagnetic pulse", said Jimmy. "So in other words, keep running?", said Libby. "Yep", said Jimmy as the gang kept running."That's right kids, keep on running like the worms you are", said Mr. Crocker as he shot more plasma F's

"You know…this whole triple threat thing is reminding of an Ultra Lord comic: Issue 54: The Lord's End", said Sheen as he jumped up to avoid the plasma F's. "So what happened in it", asked Carl? "Well, even though this is highly unlikely, since Ultra Lord is the most powerful and super coolest hero in the world. Ultra Lord lost his battle buddies and was defeated at the hands of the Syndrix, a three headed monster", said Sheen. "I'm guessing the next issue turned out alright", said Jimmy. "Actually, the whole Ultra Lord series is on hiatus. No one knows if Ultra Lord is even coming back", said Sheen as the group looked to each other.

There was a moment of silence between the kids until a red laser blasted over them. "Dang it, I missed", said Evil Jimmy hitting his controls. "How could you miss? One of them has a giant hairy target on them", cried Mr. Crocker. "Hey, nobody talks that way to me", said Evil Jimmy angrily. "If you thought that was an insulting tone, you haven't heard mother criticize me for not having a wife, kids, and a house", said Mr. Crocker. "Why did Syndrome have to pair me with these", said Evil Jimmy to himself.

Suddenly, a startup noise sounded from everyone's Neutronic battle exo-suit, and they began to glow blue. "Leaping electrons, our suits are back on", said Jimmy with excitement. "Which means we get to kick butt", said Cindy as she pounded her fist. "Alright, here's what we'll do. Carl, Sheen, and Libby. You'll take on Crocker, while Cindy and I will take on my evil clone. Got it?" said Jimmy as everyone nodded their heads. "Okay everybody…let's blast", said Jimmy awesomely as the kids jumped into battle. "Ah, so it's a fight you want, huh. Well it's a fight you'll get", said Crocker as activated his arm blasters. "Guys, duck", cried Libby as she pulled Sheen and Carl down to the ground with her while Jimmy and Cindy moved to the side and started blasting at Evil Jimmy. "Hey love burgs, your aim is as bad as your relationship", said Evil Jimmy laughing while he used the hover bike as a shield.

"Jimmy, throw me", said Cindy as Jimmy grabbed her hand, spun around, and then threw her. Evil Jimmy kept laughing until he saw Cindy coming in with a Karate punch. "Oh darn", said Evil Jimmy as his light were punched out. Evil Jimmy fell to the ground knocked out as Cindy stood up triumphant. "Yeah, way to go Cindy", cheered Jimmy with excitement. Suddenly, a mechanical tentacle came out of nowhere and grabbed Jimmy. "Hey, put me down", said Jimmy as he got lifted into the air. "Ha, ha, your stupid magical suit is no match for my Anti-fairy battle suit, Turner", said Mr. Crocker. "How many times do I have to tell you Mr. Crocker. I am not Timmy Turner", said Jimmy. "Lie all you want Turner, there's no way you're getting out of this. "Guys, help", cried Jimmy as Sheen, Carl, Cindy, and Libby looked back and gasped.

Back with Danny and Skulker, the two ghost fighters were having a serious brawl through the streets of Retroville. Skulker began to form more and more blasters as he shot them all at Danny. However, fueled by anger, Danny dodged each blast and kept striking down Skulker. "I'll make you pay for what you did to Dani", said Danny breathing heavily. "My, my, when did you go all dark", said Skulker with a grin as he dusted off rubble. "Only when punks like you hurt my family", said Danny as his glew blue and then generated two ecto-ice beams. Danny then blasted the two ecto-ice beams at Skulker and froze him in his tracks. After Danny saw that Skulker was in ice, he fell onto his knees and turned back to human. Danny began to pant and then got back up. "Now that that's over, I better go get Dani and-, Aaaaaah", cried Danny as Skulker broke free and sent a shockwave that sent Danny rolling. As Danny shook himself out of the daze, he saw Skulker walking up to him.

Before Danny could get up, Skulker stepped on his shoulder. "Hmm, Syndrome didn't say I had to keep you alive to use your DNA now did he?", said Skulker as he looked closely at Danny struggling to get free. "Don't worry ghost child, I'll make all the pain go away. Real soon", said Skulker as he charged up one last ecto blast. "Hey, leave my friend alone!", cried a voice as Skulker looked up. Out of nowhere, Skulker was punched in the face by none other than Timmy Turner using the Neutronic battle exo-suit gloves. "Timmy!?", said Danny surprised as Timmy had knocked Skulker into a store.

As Danny calmed from the shock, Timmy stood over him. "Need a hand", asked Timmy as he held out his hand? Danny looked at Timmy's hand and then Timmy. Danny smirked and grabbed Timmy's hand. "Thanks Timmy, if weren't for you. I would've been a goner", said Danny. "Don't sweat it, cause' that's what Timmy brings to party", said Timmy as Danny rolled his eyes. Finally, Timmy's fairies eventually arrived after a long flight. "Talk about getting old, my fairy wings aren't what they used to be", said Wanda. "Yeah, you are pretty old", said Cosmo as Wanda growled at him and chocked him. "How come you guys didn't just poof yourselves over to me", said Timmy as Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof stopped what they were doing and face palmed themselves. "Uggh, why didn't I think of that", complained Poof.

"Never mind that now guys, we've got a city to save", said Timmy excitedly. Timmy then stopped and looked around. "Hey, where's Dani", asked Timmy as Danny quickly remembered what happened to her? "Listen Timmy, Skulker took her down, and now she's lying in a crater nearby. Do you think you could get her for me", asked Danny? "Sure, but what are you gonna do", asked Timmy as suddenly a loud explosion came from a store building. Skulker soon stepped out and his flaming green hair grew with anger. "That's what I'll be doing, now go and get Dani", said Danny got into a fighting stance and stared at Skulker.

"Alright Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof, let's go get Dani", said Timmy as he and his fairies started to leave. "Wait, Timmy, I've got one more thing to say", said Danny as Timmy stopped in his tracks and turned back to Danny. "Whether you want to be my brother or not. I'm glad I'm related to a kid like you", said Danny with a smile as Timmy also smiled and put a thumbs up. "Good look, bro", said Timmy as he then ran into an alley. Danny nodded and then faced Skulker once more. "You know; I'm getting real tired of this hunt. Let's say we finish this once and for all. Winner walks away", said Skulker. "Whatever you say shrimp, because that's what you are under that metal can", said Danny wittily as Skulker growled. "Oh, I'll show you who's the shrimp, you insignificant whelp", said Skulker as he picked up a car and threw it at Danny. "Now that's the Skulker I know", said Danny as he flew into the battle while dodging the car.

Meanwhile in the crater Dani made, Timmy quickly ran over to her and lifted her head. "Dani, Dani please be okay", said Timmy with a concerned look while his fairies finally caught up. Dani then coughed some dust and looked to up. "Timmy?", said Dani weakly. "Duh, who else could it be", said Timmy with a smirk as Dani giggled a little. "Wow, you must've taken one beating from that Skulker fella. Are you okay", asked Wanda as Timmy helped Dani up? "Don't worry, I'm fine. Just need a breather", said Dani as she lost her balance, but got caught by Timmy. "Why don't you sit down", said Timmy as he walked her over to a large chunk of rubble to sit on.

"Whoa, Timmy acting like a gentleman. It's almost like he's been put under a trance", said Cosmo. "Yeah, a love trance", said Poof as he pointed to Timmy and Dani blushing at each other. "Sorry to break up the romantic moment, but Retroville is still under attack", said Wanda as she got between Dani and Timmy. "Your computer program is right. We've got to help Danny or Jimmy and the others", said Dani as she went ghost. "So where is fudge head anyway", asked Cosmo as he looked around? "I don't know. Probably over there in that alley fighting Mr. Crocker and Jimmy's evil clone", said Timmy as he pointed to an alley way. "Well what are we waiting for. Let's got kick some butt", said Poof as the gang went to the alley.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. Now that I have Timmy Turner with in my grasp, technically in my tentacles but still, I now can destroy you and have your FAIRY GOD PARENTS!", cried Mr. Crocker evilly spazzing out as Jimmy's friends could only look on helplessly. "Doc, you seriously need to get some medicine for those crazy spazzes of yours", said Evil Jimmy as he got up and shook his head. "You think I haven't tried taking medicine for this. Mother has bought me over 400 boxes of calming pills", said Mr. Crocker to Evil Jimmy. "Anyway, now it's time to destroy you Turner", said Mr. Crocker with an evil laugh. "I….AM…NOT…TIMMY…TURNER", cried Jimmy into Mr. Crocker's ear! "Oh, and why should I believe you", said Crocker glaring at Jimmy. "Because I'm the real Timmy Turner", said Timmy as he, Dani, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof stood at the foot of the alley.

"Timmy!?", cried Jimmy, Carl, Sheen, Libby, and Cindy. "Timmy Turner!? But that means, that he, but you aren't, and he is, and you can't be, he's standing right there…", said Crocker as he then began to mutter and became confused. "Suit, activate Neutronic flare", said Jimmy as his belt began to glow and then blasted him out of Crocker's grasp. Jimmy then landed beside Timmy and then stood up. "Can I just say that was awesome", said Timmy excitedly. "You can say it all you like buddy", said Jimmy as he put his hand on Timmy's shoulder. "Timmy!", cried the others as they ran over to him. "Oh man, are we glad to see you small headed Timmy", said Sheen. "Yeah", said Carl as he then snorted.

"Timmy, what are you doing outside of the lab. I thought Danny technically grounded you", asked Cindy? "Well after I felt bad for what I did before, I saw you guys getting yourselves creamed on the screen, and decided to jump in", said Timmy in a heroic stance. "Wait a minute, if you're here. Who's keeping an eye on Youngblood", asked Libby as Timmy became nervous. "Well, you see. He kind of, sort of, got away", said Timmy. "What!?", cried everyone. "Look, I can explain. Youngblood's parrot left him after an argument, and so I felt bad and thought he needed a pal or something…", explained Timmy while Evil Jimmy reached for the dark matter pulse laser in his hover bike and aimed it at the gang. "Gotta blast", said Evil Jimmy evilly as he fired the laser at them. The gang soon looked back and gasped at the incoming blast. Dani jumped into action and quickly formed an ecto shield around them.

"Oh you think you're so clever Missy. But two can play at that game", said Evil Jimmy as he boosted the power of the laser. "Dani, how long will your shield hold", asked Jimmy? "Not long enough, look", said Cindy as she pointed to the cracks in the shield. "Everybody, you need to get out of here. I won't be able to hold this for much long", said Dani. "No, we're not leaving. Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, wands up", said Timmy as his fairies raised their wands. "Alright guys, I wish that-", said Timmy when suddenly a giant electric butterfly net flew at his fairies and trapped them. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof landed on the ground, and were then electrocuted until they passed out. "No", cried Timmy as he then looked to where the butterfly net came from. Timmy saw Mr. Crocker laughing manically right beside Evil Jimmy. "Better luck next time. Oh wait, I forgot, there isn't gonna be a next time", said Mr. Crocker as he continued to laugh.

"Guys, the shield's gonna burst anytime now", said Carl as the cracks got worse and worse. "Jimmy, Timmy, what are we gonna do", asked Libby? "Hey, why are you asking me. Jimmy's the genius", asked Timmy? "Because those two are you and Neutron's archenemies", said Libby pointing at Evil Jimmy and Mr. Crocker. The whole gang began to argue until they were interrupted by several dark matter pulses beaming through the cracks. "Looks like this is it everyone", said Dani vainly holding the shield up. "Brace for impact", cried Jimmy as everyone closed their eyes waiting for the inevitable.

"Avast ye matey!", cried a familiar juvenile voice as a cannonball flew out of nowhere straight at Evil Jimmy and Mr. Crocker. The cannonball struck and blew Evil Jimmy and Mr. Crocker away. Once the beam dissipated, Dani collapsed onto her knees and gasped for breath while the shield shattered. Everyone soon realized nothing happened, and they opened their eyes. "Hey guys, look, we're not dead", cried Sheen. "But that doesn't make any sense. What could've caused Evil Jimmy to stop his attack on us", asked Jimmy as he began to ponder? "Still can't look up and see the obvious, huh fudge head", said a voice as a shadow appeared over the gang.

Everybody looked up and gasped. "Youngblood", cried everyone! "The one and only captain", said Youngblood as he bowed while taking off his pirate hat, and floated down to the kids. "Youngblood…how are you here? I thought you disserted me, I mean, us", said Timmy walking up to him. "At first, I needed some time to think things out. But then I heard my buddy was in trouble, and decided to help out", said Youngblood with a smile. "Wait, did you just say we're buddies", said Timmy surprised. "Of course dude, you're the only kid whose' ever been nice to me", said Youngblood as Timmy then smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt your bromance, but I'm pretty sure Dani and your computer programs can use your help", said Libby as she waved to Cindy lifting up Dani while Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen tried to free Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. Timmy and Youngblood nodded as they went in to assist. "Youngblood, go and help Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen get my computer programs out of the electric butterfly net. Me and Libby will go help out Cindy with Dani. Cool?", said Timmy. "Aye, aye Timmy", said Youngblood as he flew off while Timmy and Libby ran to Cindy and Dani.

When they arrived, Libby gasped and went to help Cindy hold Dani. "Is she okay", asked Timmy worriedly? "I don't know. She's completely exhausted now. All we can do is get her to a safe place, and let her rest", said Cindy as Timmy realized she was right. "Okay then, you and Libby get Dani out of here", said Timmy as he began to walk away. "What are you gonna do", asked Cindy as Timmy began to activate Jimmy's jetpack. "Put an end to this fight", said Timmy as he flew off into the air. "Whoa", said Cindy in astonishment. "Come on…it's not safe out here", said Libby as the two began to carry Dani. "Timmy", moaned Dani as Libby and Cindy carried her out of danger.

"Come on guys. Pull!", cried Jimmy as he, Carl, and Sheen tried to pull the butterfly net off. However, the three immediately got electrocuted and were zapped off. Jimmy sat back up and coughed out some smoke. "That…was…AWESOME! Can we do that again?", said Sheen energetically. "No, not for me. I think that last one went through my scapula", said Carl with frizzy hair. "Well, at least you and your friends tried", said Wanda. "Yeah…badly. Oh burn, up top…anyone", said Cosmo as Poof and Wanda sighed. "Maybe I can help", said Youngblood as he joined the boys. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but Youngblood…use your ghost powers to get them out", said Jimmy as he finally accepted ghosts. "Sure", said Youngblood as he turned intangible and went through the net carrying Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof out.

"Wow, who would've thought Youngblood would save us", said Poof as he, Cosmo, and Wanda began to fly again. "Thank you Youngblood. That was really sweet of you", said Wanda. "Listen lady, I'm not going good guy here. I'm just helping for my own gain", said Youngblood as everyone rolled their eyes. "Hey, I don't see Timmy anywhere. Where is he", asked Cosmo when suddenly a giant explosion came from a few blocks over? Abruptly, Jimmy's wrist watch began to buzz, and Jimmy proceeded to answer it. "Hello?", answered Jimmy. "Jimmy, we wanted to let you know that Libby and I are at your house taking care of Dani, and that Timmy went off to help Danny take on that big ghost guy", said Cindy. "Thanks for the update, talk to you later", said Jimmy as he ended the call.

"Guys, Timmy is fighting with Danny", said Jimmy informing everyone. "Then what are we waiting for. Let's go help him", said Poof as he was ready to fly into action. "Not so fast Poof…", said Wanda as she grabbed him, "…we need to come up with a plan". "So then what's the plan", asked Youngblood as he and the fairies descended to the ground as Jimmy began to think. "I think it would be best if some of us go to help out Cindy, Libby, and Dani while the rest of us take on Evil Jimmy, Mr. Crocker, and Skulker", said Jimmy. "I'm kind of tuckered out from fighting. So I will head back. Who's coming with me", asked Carl as everyone looked to each other? "I think I'll go too. I'm not cut out for this much action and danger", said Wanda.

"Alright, then I guess it's just me, Cosmo, Poof, Youngblood, and Sheen", said Jimmy as he looked to each person. "Oh yeah, let's do this thing", cried Sheen excitedly as the boys put their hands in a pile and cheered. "Good luck, honey", said Cosmo as he kissed Wanda. "Awe, don't worry Cosmo, we'll be fine", said Wanda as she and Carl left. "Okay team, let's go backup Timmy", said Jimmy as the kids flew into the air to where Skulker, Danny, and Timmy were fighting. Unknown to them, Evil Jimmy was standing beside the alley wall watching them fly off.

"Man, those brats are tough. How the heck are we going to stop them", said Mr. Crocker holding his stomach. "Don't worry Doc., Syndrome gave me a contingency plan just for a situation like this", said Evil Jimmy as he pulled out a trigger. "Whoa, whoa, I don't wanna blow up. That'll totally mess up my good side", said Mr. Crocker. "First off, you're the most hideous, misshapen man in the multiverse. Second off, it's not a detonator, it's a remote", said Evil Jimmy. "What does it do", asked Mr. Crocker getting closer. "It'll unleash Syndrome's latest model of Omnidroid's that he's been working on lately. Unlike his big chunky ones, these Omnidroids are humanoid, versatile, and haven't had a test run until now", said Evil Jimmy.

"Well what are you waiting for? Push it", said Crocker. "Gladly", said Evil Jimmy as he pressed the trigger with his thumb. Out of nowhere, portals above Retroville began to open up, and hordes of Omnidroids flew out of them. "I think we're done here", said Evil Jimmy as he pressed a button on his wrist watch and activated a portal. "What about Skulker? Aren't we suppose to wait for him", asked Mr. Crocker? "He'll be fine; he has his own portal", said Evil Jimmy as the two walked toward the portal. "I really can't believe that big headed boy wasn't Timmy", said Crocker. "Really, you couldn't tell the difference?", said Evil Jimmy as the two entered the portal.

Back with Skulker, Danny, and Timmy's fight, Skulker was now on the run from Timmy and Danny. "Look, we're winning. We've got what's his face on the run", said Timmy proudly. "Hey, don't get cocky. It's not over till he's back in the ghost zone", said Danny as he Timmy understood. "Ah great, just great. What the heck am I going to tell Syndrome when he finds out I failed this stupid mission", said Skulker frustrated. Abruptly, Skulker's radar system began to beep rapidly, and Skulker looked to it. He saw that a whole army of Omnidroids were coming, and smiled wickedly. Skulker then stopped flying, and let Timmy and Danny pass him. "Huh?", said both Timmy and Danny as they then turned around.

"What's wrong Skulker, lose your mom", said Timmy teasingly. "Please, leave the witty banter me", said Danny as he cleared his throat. "What's wrong Skulker, already throwing in the towel", said Danny wittily. "On the contrary ghost boy, it is you who will throw the cloth for drying", said Skulker as he looked up. Timmy and Danny then looked behind and gasped as they saw a huge mass of Omnidroids heading towards them. "What the heck are those", asked Timmy? "Those are my Master's army of Omnidroids. Pretty fearsome, huh", said Skulker. "Pphhh, I've taken down worse", said Danny as he flew up to the Omnidroid army. Danny then began to send a barrage of ecto blasts and ecto ice beams at each Omnidroid that got in his path. Unfortunately, none of it affected the Omnidroids.

"Not even a scratch", said Danny under his breath. The Omnidroids soon targeted Danny and began to attack him. "Hold on Danny, I'm coming", cried Timmy as he flew up to Danny. Skulker then smirked and flew up to where Danny was becoming overwhelmed by Omnidroids. The Omnidroids then began to dogpile on Danny and then restrained him. "Let me go you stupid bucket of bolts", said Danny struggling. "Oh but Danny, the fun has just begun", said Skulker as he summoned a portal. "So, what's the portal for. You gonna take your ugly mug out of here", said Danny as Skulker ignored it. "No, but I do know a certain whelp to take on my trip", said Skulker as Danny became wide eyed with shock. "Omnidroids, take him away", said Skulker.

"But Skulker, Syndrome's orders also said to capture Dani Phantom, Timmy Turner, and Jimmy Neutron", said one of the Omnidroids. "You can deal with that afterwards. Right now, the ghost boy is our top priority for Project Phantom", said Skulker. The Omnidroids then looked to each other. "You're reasoning is valid. Danny Phantom is our current directive", said the Omnidroid. "Good, now do as you're told, and take this whelp through the portal", said Skulker as he entered the portal while the Omnidroids holding Danny followed him. "No, let me go. Somebody, help!", cried Danny as he struggled to get free.

As Jimmy, Sheen, Youngblood, Cosmo, and Poof flew to the fighting area, they noticed Timmy rocketing up into the sky. "Hey look, it's Timmy. Hi Timmy", cried Cosmo as he pointed up. "Yeah, but where are Danny and Skulker", asked Youngblood? "And why is he flying so fast", said Jimmy as he then looked up higher and saw Danny being dragged into a portal. "Guys, Danny is about to go through that wormhole. We've got to help him", said Jimmy as the guys rocketed up after Timmy. "Come on, just a little closer", said Timmy to himself as he neared the portal. Danny managed to get his hand free, but the Omnidroids were impervious to his ghost attacks.

Danny soon noticed Timmy flying straight at him. "Timmy, quick. Grab my hand", said Danny as he held out his hand while Timmy did the same. "That's it, almost there, almost there...", said Danny as he was now only inches away from the portal. Danny looked back and gasped. "Timmy!", cried Danny as everything but his hand went into the portal. "Danny!", cried Timmy as he reached the portal and was about to grab Danny's hand. However, Timmy wasn't fast enough, and Danny went through the portal just as it closed. Timmy then stopped and hovered where the portal used to be. "No, no, noooo", cried Timmy as he had let Danny down.

Jimmy and the others soon caught up to Timmy and floated by him. "Alright, I'm definitely giving this a not awesome", said Sheen. "Timmy, are you okay", asked Youngblood? "I can't believe he's gone…and I failed to save him", said Timmy. "Timmy it's not your fault", said Jimmy with a hand on his shoulder. "It sure feels like it", said Timmy as Jimmy retracted his hand. "Um guys, incoming robots", said Poof as he pointed to a bunch of Omnidroids. "I wish we were back at Jimmy's house", said Timmy quickly as the gang then poofed away. The Omnidroids stopped and then began to scan around for traces of the Timmy and the group. Eventually, one Omnidroid discovered their coordinates and alerted the others. "Capture Dani, Timmy, and Jimmy", said the Omnidroids in unison as they all began to fly toward them.

Meanwhile at the Neutron residence, Dani finallyrecovered and was now taking it easy in the living room. "How's the coco Dani", asked Wanda? "It's really good, thanks Wanda", said Dani with a smile. "Oh it wasn't just me. Carl helped a bit", said Wanda as she waved her hands to Carl who blushed. "Hmm, there's been no word for the boys", said Cindy. "I'm sure they're fine, they were on the verge of defeating those bad guys", said Libby as she pulled out her headphones, and listened to some music. Suddenly, Timmy, Jimmy, Sheen, Cosmo, Poof, and Youngblood poofed into the living room with nervous expressions. "This doesn't look good", said Wanda worried.

"Guys, we got to get out of here", cried Jimmy. "There's a massive army of robots that are coming this way", said Poof. "So much for defeating the bad guys", said Libby as she put her music up. "Hey, where's Danny", asked Dani as the room went dead silent? Dani then looked to Timmy and saw the sorrow in his eyes. She knew something bad happened and dropped the mug of coco. "Dani, I can explain…", said Timmy as he stepped forward. "What happened to my cousin", demanded Dani as Timmy sighed. "He was captured by Skulker, and sent through a portal", said Timmy as Dani gasped. Dani abruptly teared up, but then wiped them away and got mad.

"This is all your fault Timmy", cried Dani as Timmy became shocked! "If it wasn't for you and teleporting us into Jimmy's universe. None of this would've ever happened", cried Dani angrily as Timmy felt horrible. "Okay, enough, we can sort this out later. But right now, we only have one option left", said Jimmy as everyone looked to him. "What Jimmy", asked Carl? "…We have to leave Retroville", said Jimmy as everyone gasped. "But Jimmy, we can't just leave like this. We have to do something", said Cindy. "This is us doing something, we'll come back and save our town when we're better prepared", said Jimmy as he walked over to the fire place.

"Now, let's get to the lab", said Jimmy as he activated his secret entrance to the lab. "No need fudge head, we can just poof ourselves away from Retroville", said Cosmo as his wand glew but then farted. "That's not supposed to happen", said Cosmo looking at his wand. "Oh no, our wands are completely drained of power", said Wanda. "And that's not the only bad news, those robot things are almost here", said Carl looking out the window. "Everyone, through the fireplace", said Jimmy as the whole gang ran into the secret entrance. Jimmy was the last one to enter, just as the Omnidroids crashed through the ceiling. They began to fly everywhere through the house, to see what they could find. The kitchen was torn up, Jimmy's room was destroyed, and Mr. Neutron's duck collection was shattered. "Capture Dani, Timmy, and Jimmy", repeated the Omnidroids as they wrecked the entire house.

"Quickly guys, I don't think it'll take long for those robots to notice", said Jimmy as he and everyone else ran into the lab. "It'll take me a few seconds to start up the wormhole generator. In the meantime, everyone, grab any supplies you can find. They might come in handy", said Jimmy as group went to get stuff. Timmy soon looked at Dani and then sighed. "Dude, I'm sorry about what happened between you and Dani. I actually thought you two were the perfect couple", said Youngblood. "Yeah, me too", said Timmy filled with guilt.

"Alright, I'm finished", said Jimmy as he pulled a lever and activated the wormhole generator. The wormhole generator soon projected a stable pink portal, and had a destination already set. "Alright, we're home free", cried Sheen excitedly as he put his arms around Carl. Suddenly, the lab began to shake like an earthquake, and the walls and ceiling began to crumble. "Oh no, they've found us", cried Cindy. "Quick, everyone into the wormhole", cried Jimmy as he, Timmy, Cindy, Dani, Youngblood, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof had a head start toward the wormhole generator. As Sheen, Libby, and Carl were running for the wormhole generator, a huge chunk of the ceiling came down and blocked their path. "Guys, help", said Carl as Timmy, Dani, Cindy, and Jimmy turned around and noticed. "We're trapped", said Libby as she, Sheen, and Carl tried to find away to get through. Jimmy, Dani, and Cindy went back to pull the rubble out while Timmy turned to his fairies. "Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, I wish the rubble was gone", said Timmy. "We can't. Our wands are still empty, remember?", said Wanda as Timmy became shocked and worried.

Suddenly, the whole ceiling was lifted up to reveal the multitude of Omnidroids flying above them. "Capture Dani, Timmy, and Jimmy", cried the Omnidroids in unison. "Don't worry Carl, Sheen, and Libby. We'll get you out", said Cindy as the three kids kept pulling bits of rubble out. "Guys, it's no use. Get out of here before it's too late", said Libby. "No, we're not leaving you", said Cindy. "Cindy, you don't have a choice. If you guys stay, they'll be no hope for the rest of Retroville", said Libby as Cindy realized she was right. "Libby's right, we have to keep hope alive", said Jimmy as he stopped pulling rubble. Cindy looked to Libby with tears in her eyes. "Don't worry, me, Carl, and Sheen will be fine", said Libby with a smile as Cindy understood and ran away. "Good luck guys", said Libby as she, Carl, and Sheen watched them run to the wormhole.

The Omnidroids soon began to fire on Dani, Jimmy, and Dani, but the three kids avoided each blast. "Guys, hurry! They might hit the wormhole generator", shouted Carl. Jimmy jumped into the wormhole, followed by Cindy and then Dani. "Come on Timmy and Youngblood, time to go", said Wanda as she, Cosmo, and Poof entered the wormhole. Before Timmy entered, he looked back and took in all the chaos that had overtaken Retroville. "What have I done", said Timmy in shock as Youngblood then pulled him into the wormhole just as an Omnidroid blew it up.

As the debris cleared, Jimmy's wormhole generator was completely destroyed. Several Omnidroids landed on the ground and scanned the area. "No sign of Jimmy Neutron, Timmy Turner, Dani Phantom, or the unknown juvenile ghost and blond headed girl", said one of the Omnidroids. "Affirmative. Updating multiversal-wide-bulletin on their capture", said another Omnidroid. "Contact Master Syndrome…Retroville now belongs to him", said one more Omnidroid with an evil glare. Carl, Sheen, and Libby watched helplessly as the Omnidroids swarmed all over Retroville.

Meanwhile in the Incredible's universe, Danny finally woke up, and then realize he was shackled by some unknown light blue energy and tried to extricate himself. "Do you like it Phantom", said a voice as it caught Danny's attention. "It's called zero point energy. It virtually freezes anything in its path, and it is unbreakable", said a figure as he walked toward Danny. "Who the heck are you", retorted Danny? "Wait, Skulker didn't tell you about me. Oh, now I'm hurt...right here", said the figure sarcastically as he pointed to his heart. "But seriously, my name is Syndrome. And you and I are going to do big things", said Syndrome as he stepped into the light.

"Yeah, like I would ever help a villain like you", said Danny. "Of course you wouldn't help me. You heroes have that dumb honor code thing", said Syndrome mockingly. "But that doesn't matter, you're very presence is more than enough for my project to get started, Danny Fenton", said Syndrome walking away while Danny became shocked. "How did you know my name. And what is this project that you and Skulker keep talking about", asked Danny as Syndrome stopped walking? Syndrome then turned to Danny. "It's called Project Phantom. And the main component to complete it...is your DNA", said Syndrome as Danny gasped.

"Now, get some shut eye half-ghost, we've got a big day tomorrow", said Syndrome as Danny growled at him. "You'll never get away with this. I'll get out of here. You'll see", cried Danny as Syndrome exited the room with an evil smirk...

Meanwhile in an unknown universe, a portal opened and Violet, still in her cage, came crashing down from the sky into someone's backyard. Violet's cage created huge crater, and set off the sprinklers in the small family backyard. As the smoke cleared, Violet stopped coughing, and then looked up at two figures standing over her. "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today", said a triangular headed boy looking to his step-brother.

"Mom, the Narrator left this chapter on a cliffhanger", said a familiar red headed girl.

Sorry for the humongous chapter, but I was starting to get tired of dividing the story so much. Anyway, the next two chapters will finally circle back to our original cast of characters, along with Phineas and Ferb, and then we'll see what will happen to Timmy and the others. Thanks for reading my story so far, your views really mean a lot, and push me to become a better writer. Please like, follow, or review. See ya next time.


End file.
